Une nuit pour une vie
by castel
Summary: Ranma change, beaucoup.
1. une nouvelle aube

Ben non, ce n'est pas une fic HP, lol.

J'aime bien Ranma ½ , mais je dois avouer que l'idée de ce scénario, et surtout l'envie de l'écrire, me sont venues un peu par hasard.

D'ailleurs, même si je n'ai jamais encore lut d'autres fanfics basées sur cette série, je me doute bien que ce sujet à déjà dut être exploiter auparavant un bon millier de fois au bas mot.

Mais bon, à défaut d'exploiter une idée originale, j'espère au moins le faire d'une façon valable et plaisante.

Quoi que je doute franchement qu'une personne tombe un jour sur cette fic ou prenne seulement la peine de la lire.

A moins peut-être les gentilles personnes qui recevront un mail les avertissant que je viens de posté une nouvelle histoire et qui croiront que ça concerne l'univers HP, voir un nouveau chapitre de l'une de mes autres fics.

Si vous faites partit de ça là, je m'excuse réellement pour le dérangement. ( le chapitre 3 de « one more time » ne devrait plus tarder)

Voilà !

Si tu es encore là aimable lecteur, nonobstant cette introduction explicative, et que tu comptes malgré tout parcourir de tes yeux avides de récit cette modeste histoire, je te remercie et te souhaite sincèrement une très bonne, une excellente lecture.

**Une nuit pour une vie**

Chapitre 1 : une nouvelle aube

Fermant doucement les yeux, il laissa agréablement ses oreilles pour quelques courts instants se réjouir du son simple et agréable qu'émettaient alors joyeusement ces oiseaux aux couleurs estivales qui avaient eut le bon goût de choisir le jardin de la famille Tendo comme lieu de pause dans leur long et dangereux périple migratoire.

Il était assis à même le sol de la salle de bain, sur le froid et inconfortable carrelage qui recouvrait le plancher de cette pièce de son manteau blanc, son esprit fort éloigné en ce début de matinée ensoleillée du mois de juin de toute considération d'agrément ou de bien-être.

Car de bien-être il lui sembla alors qu'il ne puisse un jour en connaître de nouveau.

« Il » ?

« Elle », plus exactement à ce moment précis en réalité.

Et, malheureusement, cela depuis plusieurs jours sans discontinuité pour son plus grand désespoir et sa totale consternation.

_-l'eau chaude……..l'eau chaude ne marche plus…….._soupira-t-il tristement, la raison du fin mot de cette histoire se dessinant tel un horrible et inimaginable scénario dans son esprit catastrophé en prévision des conséquences qui s'annonçaient d'hors et déjà d'une gravitées capable de chambouler à tout jamais le cours jusque ici somme toute serein et insouciant de son existence.

Son corps refusait tout simplement et catégoriquement de changer d'apparence à nouveau.

Le plus ignominieux à ses yeux étant bien sur la raison de cet état de fait.

Raison qu'il devina sans peine.

Mais que son âme ne pouvait accepter.

_-pff……« j 'ai une carte Ranma, je connais l'emplacement d'une source maudite au japon, cette fois c'est sur on va guérir, fais moi confiance »………._singea-t-il avec mauvaise humeur la voie de son vieil ami/adversaire. _Imbécile de Ryoga ! J'arrive pas à croire que……pfffff………lui faire confiance hein ? Ha ! _

De repensez ainsi à lui donna soudain à Ranma la furieuse envie d'écraser sauvagement et au plus vite son poing contre le visage de benêt de cette diable de tête de cochon.

Cette forêt ou ils étaient allés ensemble dans l'espoir de trouver une source.

Cette foutue forêt………et tous ses enchantements diaboliques………

Le tirant brusquement de ses pensées, une main d'une rudesse qu'il devina aussitôt comme appartenant à la fille la plus violente, la moins féminine, la plus têtue de tout le Japon frappa à plusieurs reprise et sans la moindre délicatesse sur la fine porte de la salle de bain.

_-Ranma ? Le petit-déjeuner est prêt……….Ranma ?………tu comptes passé toute la journée enfermé la-dedans ou quoi ?_

_-laisse-moi tranquille Akane………tes manières de sauvages sont vraiment les dernières choses dont j'ai besoin maintenant………._

_-quoi ?_

Il n'eut nullement besoin de la voir pour savoir précisément quelle devait être son expression à ce moment là.

Esquissant un pale sourire, le premier depuis bien longtemps, il s'amusa à se représenter mentalement le visage convulsé de colère, les yeux exorbité de contrariétés, le poing dressé vers le ciel et les joues en feu que devait présentement arborer son « adorable » et surtout très « douce » fiancée.

_-bien……comme tu veux……continu à te morfondre si ça t'amuses……….mais tu sais, ce n'est pas ainsi que tu résoudras ton……heuuu…….. « problèmes » _choisit-elle avec une précaution toute à son honneur malgré son état avancé de profond énervement. _Ranma ?……je……je peux entrer dis ? _demanda-t-elle plus timidement après quelques instants de silence.

_-pas question……._

_-RANNNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMAAAAAA !_

_-et Akane……je……tu as vu P-chan ces temps-ci ?_

Alors qu'elle était à deux doigts d'enfoncer la porte et de battre violemment comme plâtre cet insolent, l'ultime question de Ranma la surpris tant qu'elle en oublia provisoirement sa fureur.

_-quoi ?_

_-l'immonde bestiole avec laquelle tu dors, tu te souviens ? Tu l'as vu récemment ?_

_-heuuu, non………pas depuis au moins un bon mois……pou……pourquoi ?_

Un mois ?

Comme par hasard.

_-pour rien, laisse tomber_

_-bon alors ? Tu sors oui ?_

La gentillesse de cette fille avait des manières si originales et singulières de s'exprimer que régulièrement le jeune homme, la jeune femme hélas actuellement, en était littéralement coi.

Mais il le savait bien, gentille elle l'était tout de même profondément.

Quelque fois.

A l'occasion.

Éventuellement……

_-je…..j'ai pas très faim là…….je vais plutôt aller faire un tour je pense………_

Et sans qu'Akane ne puisse ajouter un seul petit mot, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement en grand, une petite et exceptionnellement mignonne rouquine la fixant de ses deux grands yeux aux nombreux reflets bleus, mais dans lesquels se lisait une profonde et immense lassitude.

_-toi ? Tu n'as pas faim ? _

Le dernier stade.

L'ultime degré de déliquescence.

Quant Ranma avait quelque chose sur le cœur il pouvait rougner, crier, se plaindre, hurler dans les pires de cas .

Tout.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne sautait un repas.

Mise à part peut-être ceux confectionnés par les soins d'Akane, ce qui du reste au passage raviva temporairement un élan de sourde et juste colère dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

_-a plus……._fut les seules discrètes paroles qu'il prononça avant de s'éloigner doucement en direction de la sortie de la résidence Tendo.

Sous les yeux d'une Akane tout sauf satisfaite de voir le d'habitude si énergique et prompte à se lancer dans toutes sortes d'actions diverses jeune homme à présent si léthargique et déprimé.

Cette situation bien entendu la troublait grandement elle-aussi.

Il était par le passé arriver bien souvent que Ranma se retrouve prisonnier de son corps de fille.

Coup sur la tête, intolérance au contact de l'eau chaude…..etc.

Mais cette fois les données de l'équation étaient bien différentes.

Car, du moins pour ce qu'elle en savait, il n'était rien arrivé de spécial à Ranma qui pouvait expliquer cette incapacité inquiétante à retrouver son apparence normale.

La grand mère de Shampoo avait juré sur ses ancêtres qu'elle n'y était pour rien et même ce pervers d'Happosai paraissait innocent.

Alors quoi ?

Que s'était-il donc passé ?

_-à moins que…….à moins que cela ai un rapport avec ce voyage qu'ils ont fait Ryoga et lui……oui ! Tout à commencé quelques jours à peine après leur retour………mais pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé si P-chan était présent à la maison ?…..quel rapport ?_

Le fait qu'Akane n'ai jamais put faire le rapprochement, pourtant si diablement évident, entre son cochon noir et Ryoga est un sujet d'étude qui aurait probablement passionné des centaines de comportementalistes et autres chercheurs de la psyché humaine.

Mais heureusement pour le jeune homme, jamais encore son cerveau n'avait établi les bonnes connections.

_-Ranma ! Tu me caches quelques chose ! _hurla sans ménagement Akane, faisant au passage bondir sa sœur Nabiki, elle toujours couchée dans son lit, dimanche oblige, et tout le reste de la famille qui était en train de prendre leur premier repas de la journée dans une ambiance jusque là fort paisible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comment faire pour retrouver un type qui les trois quart du temps ne sait même pas lui-même ou il se trouve précisément ?

Une interrogation inextricablement complexe auquel Ranma préféra simplement donner une réponse sommaire.

On ne peut pas.

Il faut que le type en question vous tombe dessus.

Marchant lentement aux travers des rues du quartier commerçant, les multiples senteurs des différents étalages qui en temps normaux lui aurait immédiatement fait monter l'eau à la bouche ne parvenaient aujourd'hui qu'a lui retourner désagréablement l'estomac.

Estomac qui récemment se révélait d'une sensibilité si accru, que la seule idée d'ingurgiter quoi que ce soit le dégoûter au plus haut point.

Plus qu'étonnant de la part d'une personne qui jadis aurait put consommer du ciment frais et s'en sortir malgré tout bel et bien vivant.

_-pour une fois que j'ai vraiment besoin de le voir ce foutu « P-brain » ! _bougonna-t-il intérieurement.

Des souvenirs de leur escapade dans cette forêt perdue et immense dans le seul vain espoir de dénicher une source revenaient régulièrement le hanter.

Cette sensation mystérieuse qu'ils avaient alors ressentit, cette odeur entêtante, mais bizarrement plaisante et séduisante, qui les avaient accompagnés tout au long de leur sombre parcourt.

Il s'était mit à pleuvoir.

D'abord doucement, puis en littéralement en trombe.

Mais Ryoga avait un parapluie pour se protéger du contact de cette eau glacée synonyme de transformation pour eux deux.

Il s'était moqué de Ranma bien sur, lui toujours si imprévoyant et insouciant.

Tant de choses auraient put se passer différemment.

Il aurait fallut si peu de choses pour qu'à présent ils n'en soient pas là.

Un bruit derrière lui.

Il n'y fait pas attention, il a tellement d'autre chose plus grave en tête.

Il soupire pour peut-être déjà la dixième fois de la matinée.

Et une baffe à lui arracher le crane s'abat sans pitié sur lui, l'envoyant s'écraser à plus de dix mètres de là dans une benne à ordure.

_-Ranma ! Tu fais honte à ton pauvre vieux père ! Qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Tu n'as pas déjeuner ? Écoute, l'école d'art martiaux Saotome repose sur deux principes fondamentaux mon fils : 1) toujours s'empiffr…….._

_-la ferme ! _Rugit la victime de cette traîtresse attaque en assénant un furieux coup de pied sauté en plein de la tronche de Genma, qui sous l'impact put à loisir apprécier la dureté de l'asphalte recouvrant la route. _je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça………_

_-hahahaahahhaha, je n'ai absolument rien sentit ! _trouva la force de fanfaronner Genma depuis sa position allongé, l'empreinte du 36 de la chaussure de Ranma encore visible en travers de son visage. _On y va, Ranma ! _

_-comment ça on y va ? On va ou ?_

_-dans la montagne ! tu as bien besoin de te renforcer l'esprit et de retrouver les valeurs de bases de l'école d'art martiaux sans-pitié ! _

_-les valeurs de bases hein ?_

_-oui !_

_-manger, dormir, voler, boire ?……comme le vieux ?_

_-oui !…..heuu…non !_

_-hors de ma vue misérable ! _décida finalement de conclure cet entretien futile Ranma.

En agrémentant, ça va de soi, sa dernière déclaration d'un de ces classiques vigoureux coup de pied qui lança si haut Genma dans les airs que la possibilité qu'il devienne un nouvel satellite naturel de la terre lui traversa furtivement l'esprit.

Loin de toute cette bruyante agitation, mais juste à coté physiquement, un jeune homme à l'âme pure et honnête priait pour le pardon de ses fautes passées dans un temple.

A ceci près que son âme justement, à ses yeux, n'était plus du tout pure et honnête et avait bien besoin d'une vigoureuse douche spirituellement salvatrice.

_-je ne pourrai plus jamais me présenter devant Akane……je……je ne suis qu'un misérable, un être vil et corrompu……..un monstre de lubricité, une pathétique pantomime d'être humain……..toute personne posant ses yeux sur moi ne ferait que se les souillaient tant je suis impur…..je suis un……._

_-un imbécile, un tordu, un porc, un idiot sans le moindre sens de l'orientation, un débile profond, un lâche qui fuis, un……._se porta à son secours une gentille personne.

Réflexe ?

Habitude ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, et sans qu'il comprenne comment, son poing s'envola aussitôt en direction de l'importun.

Mais ce dernier s'y attendait et esquiva la tarte à la phalange sans la moindre difficulté.

_-et on frappe les filles en plus ?_

_-Ra……Ranma !_

_-Ryoga…….._

_-je…..je suis à Tokyo ?_

_-EVIDEMENT PAUVRE ABRUTI !_

S'en suivit derechef une bagarre si longue que le récit en serait aussi superflu qu'exténuant pour l'auteur de cette modeste histoire.

Plus tard, apaisés et calmés, les deux jeune gens décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il était grand temps pour eux d'avoir une petite discussion sur les évènements survenus lors de leur dernière tentative pour se débarrasser des malédictions pesant sur leurs étranges destins.

Conversation qu'ils choisirent d'échanger, comme à leur habitude, à l'endroit le plus normal et le plus courant pour cela.

Le toit de la résidence Tendo.

La dispute entre deux avait été en fait si longue que déjà le soleil entamait sa descente finale vers l'ouest, vers d'autre terres inconnues.

Observant l'atmosphère lentement se dardait d'une luminosité orangée, Ranma ressentit un curieux vague à l'âme.

Comment annonçait tout cela à Ryoga ?

Quelle serait sa réaction ?

Un seul moyen de le savoir.

Hélas………

_-c'est magnifique ce ciel, tu ne trouves pas P-chan ?_

_-hmmm, ne recommence pas Ranma ! Je te préviens !_

Si l'envi de claquer le beignet de cet imbécile de cochon fut soudain extrêmement forte, Ranma trouva néanmoins la force de reprendre la discussion sans violence.

Un exploit.

_-alors comme ça on se sent « impur » ? c'est bien ce que tu disait au temple tout à l'heure non ?_

_-heu je…….je…….tu ne veux pas te re-transformer ? Ça me mets mal à l'aise……tu……tu comprends ?_

_-hoooooo, monsieur est mal à l'aise………c'est vrai que pour moi la situation est un vrai conte de fée !_

Il n'en puis plus.

Il devait à tout prix encore le cogner.

Le saisissant par le col, il se mit alors en tête de consciencieusement l'éclater de toute la force de sa rage, de sa colère, de sa haine quasiment.

Ryoga ne bougea pas.

Le laissant même, dans une certaine mesure, faire.

Sentant avec justesse que Ranma avait besoin de ça pour évacuer, se libérer.

Car des deux, Ryoga préférait tout de même largement avoir été à sa place plutôt qu'a la sienne.

_-je…….je ne peux plus redevenir un homme………._finit par murmurer Ranma au bout de quelques minutes, assis en tailleur sur le toit et complètement essoufflé de ses efforts.

_-quoi ? _tenta d'articuler Ryoga, son visage affreusement boursouflé à cause de la tornade de coups qu'il venait docilement de recevoir.

_-je ne peux plus………._

_-et même………?_

_-même l'eau chaude oui……..bon sang, c'est un vrai cauchemar………_

_-mais comment ? Pourquoi ?_

Ils y étaient.

La fameuse question à laquelle il redoutait tant de répondre.

_-et bien……je crois que…….._

_-tu crois quoi ? Accouche bordel !_

Un choix de mots maladroits.

Mais heureusement pour Ryoga, son interlocuteur n'était plus trop d'humeur à cogner.

Ce qui n'empêcha tout de même pas Ranma de lui collait au passage un petit uppercut, histoire de lui faire bien comprendre son profond désappointement.

_-ce qu'il s'est passer dans la forêt……….même si nous n'étions pas nous-mêmes……..ça s'est malgré tout vraiment passé………et…….je crois que……..je crois qu'il y a eut une….une conséquence……non, en fait j'en suis quasiment sure………_trouva l'extraordinaire courage d'expliquer Ranma à un Ryoga qui était désormais à deux doigts de partir pour le restant de sa vie en pèlerinage expiatoire.

_-tu ne sous-entends quand même pas ce que je crois que tu sous-entends ?_

_-hein ?_

_-tu veux dire que ?_

_-je……..je………ha, s'est tellement humiliant à dire !……..je……je crois que je suis enceinte_

Une musique démarra dans l'esprit de Ryoga.

La douce musique des adieux, du départ éternel, de la vie de moine, d'une retraite en ermite dans la montagne à se sustenter de racines et de fruits.

_-enceinte ? _souffla-t-il d'une voie inaudible avant de superbement et héroïquement s'évanouir.

Durant le cours laps de temps ou il fut inconscient, il fit un rêve.

Un doux rêve.

Il était adulte, marié à Akane et follement heureux.

Heureux à un point qu'une comédie musicale américaine des années cinquante n'était qu'une farce en comparaison.

Le réveil fut brutal.

Pas seulement le retour à la dure réalité.

Mais aussi parce que Ranma choisit de le sortir de sa torpeur à grand coup de gifles dans la tête.

_-ha non ! Pas de ça hein ! Tu ne me laisses pas tomber maintenant t'as compris ?_

_-je…..je suis maudit…….j'ai dut offenser les dieux dans une vie antérieur…….et maintenant je suis maudit………ma vie est une tragédie……je ne même plus de vie…….._

_-la ferme imbécile ! tu ne comprends pas ? C'est comme un combat, rien de plus !_

_-un combat ?_

_-sauf que cette fois il n'y a pas encore d'adversaire………..il…..il faut que l'on trouve une solution d'accord ? Que l'on retourne la-bas…..dans cette forêt……pour comprendre qui nous as fait ça ! Nous n'étions pas dans nos états normaux et quelqu'un va payer pour ça !_

_-mais ça ne changera rien au problème Ranma !_

Vrai.

Mais à ce moment là Ranma n'avait pas vraiment envi d'entendre des arguments logiques.

Il lui fallait juste un coupable.

Un coupable pour cette innommable nuit.

_-et….et Akane ? _s'enquit le porcelet.

_-quoi Akane ?_

_-Ranma, tu réalises un peu dans quel situation on est ? On va…..on va être parents !_

Le mot frappa Ranma de la puissance d'une balle de revolver.

Parent……..

Lui dans le rôle de la maman.

Et Ryoga dans le rôle du papa.

Un frisson désagréablement glacial lui parcourut l'échine.

C'était absolument hors de question.

Les visages des Tendo défilèrent tous devant ses yeux.

Leurs regards accusateurs, plein de reproches et surtout de moqueries.

Le fait de ce changer en fille n'était-il pas déjà suffisant qu'en plus il dut subir ça ?

Et que dirait son père si par malheur il venait à l'apprendre ?

Ou pire………sa mère !

Se mettant debout, Ryoga ferma doucement les yeux, serra ses poings puissants et pris son air sérieux des grands jours.

_-hmmm, ne t'inquiètes pas Ranma……je ne fuirai pas mes responsabilités……._

_-hé ?_

_-on trouvera un endroit ou vivre, tu resteras à la maison et tu préparera un délicieux dîner pendant que moi je serai au travail…….ça ne sera pas rose tous les jours bien sur, hooo non, mais on y arrivera !…….on……._

_-j'appréciai beaucoup que tu réfléchisses un peu plus en profondeur au problème Ryoga ! _lui demanda-t-il aimablement en lui décochant un nouveau terrible coup de poing dans la figure.

_-calme toi, tu ne dois pas faire d'efforts violents maintenant, d'ailleurs tu aurais dut me le dire plus tôt, on n'aurai jamais dut se battre comme on l'a fait toute la journée ! Pense au bébé voyons !_

_-mais comment tu fais pour pouvoir encore parler après tout ce que je t'ai mis dans la poire ?_

_-je suis très résistant_

_-en effet……..alors prends encore ça pour tes idées stupides !_

Beaucoup de problèmes en perspectives.

Dont un en particulier qui était présentement en train de finir l'un de ses devoirs scolaires dans sa confortable chambre.

Akane Tendo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà !

Bon, je me suis bien amusé à écrire ce premier chapitre par contre je ne sais pas du tout s'il sera aussi amusant à lire. (j'en doute un peu à vrai dire, lol)

Au menu du prochain chapitre : le récit complet de ce qui s'est passé dans cette fameuse forêt, la maman de Ranma et encore bien d'autres choses.

A bientôt pour la suite !


	2. nuit câline, journée chagrine

Bonjour !

Tout d'abords, les remerciements.

Lunenoire : mille merci pour ta review qui m'a réellement fait très plaisir.

Thealie : je suis vraiment heureux que tu ais apprécier ce premier chapitre et j'espère avec la même sincérité que cette suite te distraira autant.

Méo : tous mes remerciements pour ton gentil et encourageant message.

A vous trois, un grand « arigato gozaimasu ». (comme dirait les persos de l'univers de Madame Takahashi, lol)

Petit rappel explicatif nécessaire, la mère de Ranma, Nodoka, ne sait pas qu'il peut se changer en fille.

En effet, ils ne se sont pas vu depuis des années suite à le décision de Genma, le père de Ranma, de partir du foyer familial pour faire suivre à Ranma un entraînement capable de faire de lui un homme honorable et fort, un vrai mec quoi.

Problème, pour accepter de laisser partir son mari et son fils ainsi, Nodoka a fait jurer sur l'honneur à Genma que si Ranma une fois grand n'était pas devenu effectivement un homme bien comme il faut, et surtout très viril, il devrait alors tous joyeusement faire seppuku. (suicide)

La tuile.

Donc, par peur de devoir se suicider à cause des transformations que subit son corps au contact de l'eau froide, Ranma, sous les conseils avisés et intéressés de Genma, pris la difficile décision de ne jamais plus se présenter devant sa mère tant que son « problème » de changement de sexe ne serait pas entièrement résolu.

Hélas pour lui, sa mère rend parfois quelques visites au Tendo, la futur belle fille de Ranma, dans l'espoir de le voir.

À ce moment là, bien entendu Ranma se change en fille, ne lui dit pas qui il est réellement et se fait un peu honteusement passé pour une cousine imaginaire d'Akane répondant au nom de Ranko.

Voilà pourquoi Nodoka appelle son propre enfant par un autre prénom et ne sait même pas que s'est bel et bien lui qu'elle a sous les yeux.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : nuit câline, journée chagrine

Une nuit, quelques semaines en arrière.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien chez Ryoga, comme l'avait appris au fil du temps et de leur pérégrination commune Ranma, s'était qu'avec lui, tout et n'importe quoi pouvait arriver.

Surtout le n'importe quoi du reste.

Vous partiez le lundi avec une carte, sur et certain de la destination ainsi que de la route à empruntée pour y parvenir sans embûche.

Et vous vous retrouviez le vendredi à vous demandez par quelle bizarre et surprenante plaisanterie du destin vous aviez put avoir l'ahurissante bêtise de croire un seul instant qu'une personne incapable de retrouver sa propre maison pouvait bien vous conduire en temps et en heure au lieu désiré.

_-on n'est plus très loin, je le sens !_

_-pitié……tais-toi Ryoga………au moins tais-toi……._murmura alors imperceptiblement un jeune homme à la lassitude si grande en son cœur et en son corps que le fait même d'entendre encore ne serait-ce qu'une fois la voie de cette personne qu'il tenait pour unique et seule responsable de ses récentes déconvenues lui était littéralement insupportable.

_-courage Ranma ! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'une petite marche comme celle-là a pu te fatiguer quand même ?_

_-quoi ? Mais ça fait plus de cinq jours que tu me balades d'un bout à l'autre du pays espèce de pauvre imbécile !_

_-arrête de couiner comme une fille ! Ne donnerais-tu pas tout pour être enfin guéri de cette terrible malédiction ?_

Une autre chose amusante dans l'étrange relation d'amitié conflictuelle qu'unissait ces deux làétait le détail coquasse que Ryoga connaissait finalement presque beaucoup mieux la forme des semelles des chaussures de Ranma que le corps même de celles-ci.

Et très gentiment, l'unique héritier de la famille Saotome décida aussitôt d'offrir à son compagnon de voyage un nouvel examen gratuit et fort instructif de la manière dont ses chaussures de style chinoise avaient été jadis consciencieusement manufacturées de part un aussi furieux que rapide coup de pied latéral.

Étonnamment, et un peu injustement, il se trouva que la mâchoire de Ryoga ne prit qu'un plaisir modéré à cet offre pourtant généreuse que lui offrit le pied droit de Ranma de l'instruire en profondeur sur l'art millénaire de la maroquinerie en chine.

_-donne moi cette fichue carte ! À ce rythme là on ne sera toujours pas rentré pour noël ! _lança-t-il avec humeur en arrachant le précieux bout de papier des mains d'un Ryoga encore en train de se demander ce qui venait de lui arriver.

_-hein ? Mais tu as raison…….on n'est plus qu'a moins de dix kilomètres de la source selon ce plan ! _S'étonna grandement Ranma.

_-sérieux ?_

_-oui………_

_-Ranma ! Dis-tu bien la vérité ?_

_-j'ai l'air de rigoler, P-chan ?_

_-c'est……c'est un miracle……j'ai réussit à nous amener à destination……_pleura quasiment de joie ce garçon sincère et généreux mais hélas si continuellement malchanceux.

Hokkaido.

Yamagata.

Nagano.

Sendai.

Aizu.

Morioka.

Alors que les différentes étapes de ce « miracle » défilaient lentement dans l'esprit de Ranma, une sourde et brûlante colère emplit inexorablement son cœur avide de justice pour son estomac affamé et ses pieds meurtris.

_-saleté d'immonde porcelet……..tu te rends compte que cette forêt n'était qu'a cinquante kilomètres du dojo Tendo ?_

_-silence misérable ! Ne viens pas gâcher cet instant de bonheur avec tes puériles et infantiles considérations kilométriques………je l'ai fait ! J'y suis arrivé !_

_-haaaaaa……laisse tomber……mais fait moi penser la prochaine fois que je dois partir quelque part avec toi de plutôt prendre le bus, ok Ryoga ? _soupira Ranma, épuisé tant par ce voyage éreintant que par son monstre de foire d'ami d'enfance.

La lune, jusqu'à alors discrète, choisit finalement de se débarrasser de ce nuage ennuyeux qui depuis un bon moment déjà s'amusait perversement à la dissimuler aux regards des hommes.

Sa lumière diaphane inondant alors de ses rayons à la blancheur laiteuse cette forêt ou le plan, ainsi que le manque de sens de l'orientation de Ryoga, les avaient en définitive conduit.

Les arbres, couvrant par milliers les nombreux hectares composant cet immense domaine boisé, n'étaient en aucun cas menaçants ou de formes bizarrement angoissantes comme cela arrivait parfois lorsque la nuit s'emparait du monde et déformer pernicieusement de part son manteau d'obscurité les sens et la perception des pauvres âmes parcourant encore la terre à ces heures indues.

En réalité, et sans qu'il ne se l'explique, le fardeau que composait le lourd sac de voyage de Ranma sembla soudain comme inexplicablement s'alléger.

Oui.

Cet endroit était bien.

Sain et sans danger.

Réconfortant même en un sens.

_-allez Ryoga, nous y sommes presque ! Mais cette fois s'est moi qui ouvre la route _claironna-t-il, une brusque sensation de griserie frivole enflammant son cœur.

Une légèreté que parut totalement partagé son compagnon et qui la manifesta en choisissant de ne pas remettre en question sa prise de commandement des opérations et en décorant son visage d'un large et sincère sourire.

Depuis quant Ryoga le laissait-il prendre aussi aisément les choses en mains ?

Peu importait, seul comptait à présent la source synonyme pour eux de libération et de bonheur.

Adieu ce corps de fille qui l'empêchait de voir sa mère et qui n'était source que de soucis.

Adieu ce ridicule corps de petit cochon noir qui l'empêchait, lui Ryoga, de déclarer sa flamme à Akane et qui le plongeait si régulièrement dans un océan de honte sans fond.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de mètres ils n'en purent plus.

Ils devaient courir.

Atteindre au plus vite la source et se baigner dans son eau miraculeuse.

Ils s'élancèrent donc, sans prendre garde à ses nombreux nuages qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel et qui déjà faisait choir sur eux les premières gouttes annonciatrices de l'orage implacable qui allait s'abattre sous peu.

Comme ils n'eurent cure de ce que pourtant leurs yeux définissaient bien comme quelque chose de totalement inhabituel et singulier.

Une brume.

Un ensemble de volutes à la douce teinte mirmillon qui rapidement les entoura, les baigna de son aura exquise avant de disparaître aussi prestement qu'il était apparu mais en laissant en eux l'empreinte inaltérable de son insolite pouvoir.

Le déluge s'abattit enfin.

A quelques pas devant lui, Ranma entendit plus qu'il ne vit Ryoga éclatait de rire, le son de sa voie portait par la tempête ne lui parvenant que comme filtré par quelque invisible et impalpable barrière.

_-hahahaha……alors Ranma ? On n'a pas pensé à prendre un parapluie ?_

_-attend-moi Ryoga ! _cria ce dernier, constatant au passage le changement prévisible que l'eau du ciel avait déjà effectuée sur sa propre voie ainsi que sur l'ensemble de son corps.

Ils ne regardaient plus la carte.

D'ailleurs, ils se moquaient bien désormais de l'endroit ou leurs jambes choisiraient de les conduire.

Les arbres défilaient si vite autour de lui que Ranma se demanda un instant par quel miracle il n'en n'avait pas encore percuté violemment un.

Ryoga lui par contre ne paraissait nullement s'en soucier.

S'était comme s'il savait ou il allait, ou il devait aller, comme si une voie invisible lui murmurait délicatement à l'oreille la direction à prendre pour se mettre à l'abri, pour trouver cette cabane de forestier que sinon il n'aurait probablement jamais découverte.

_-la ! Regarde ! Une cabane…….._informa-t-il Ranma en lui offrant enfin généreusement, et comme si cela était la chose qu'il était naturel pour lui de faire, la protection de son parapluie/ombrelle rouge.

Ranma du reste n'y prêta pas non plus vraiment attention, jugeant lui aussi qu'il était après tout normal pour un garçon de faire ce genre de chose « galante » à l'intention d'une damoiselle.

Une damoiselle ?

Le mot tourna un instant dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

_-je…..je ne suis pas une……._essaya de lui souffler avec raison une partie encore lucide de son cerveau.

Mais à peine passa-t-il le pas de la porte de cette fameuse cabane qu'il en oublia aussitôt jusqu'à avoir eut le départ d'une telle réflexion.

Un feu puissant brûlait déjà dans la minuscule cheminée de la maisonnée.

Étrange.

Quelqu'un vivait-il donc ici ?

_-pfiouuuuuu, quelle averse ! _déclara Ryoga en repliant d'un geste habile et rapide son parapluie.

Le cadre était littéralement enchanteur.

Et tellement romantique.

Un jeune couple fuyant l'orage trouve un abri dans une mystérieuse cabane perdue au fond des bois.

Ça ressemblait furieusement à un scénario de sitcom mais :

1) Ryoga n'avait jamais regardé de soap.

2) il s'en foutait royalement, pris qu'il était dans cette danse fiévreuse que lui jouait insolemment son cœur et son âme.

Un couple ?

A cet pensée les joues de l'innocent et pur Ryoga se teintèrent d'une adorable nuance rosé.

_-tu….tu dois avoir froid Ranma……._

_-un peu oui _minauda-t-elle.

_-installe-toi donc près de la cheminée……je…..je vais faire un peu de feu_

_-le feu est déjà allumé………_

_-hahahahahahhaahhaha…….c'est vrai, tu as raison, quel idiot je fais !_

S'asseyant tous les deux près de l'âtre en un silence complice , ils laissèrent paisiblement les puissantes flammes de la joyeuse flambée doucement les réchauffaient.

Temps que ce polisson de Ryoga choisit d'ailleurs de mettre intelligemment à profit pour laisser ses yeux se perdre un instant sur l'angélique et délicat visage du merveilleux spécimen de féminité se trouvant présentement assis à ses cotés.

En effet, les cheveux de Ranma, toujours humides, formaient de petites mèches rousses lui retombant subtilement sur le front et devant les yeux avec une telle touchante beauté qu'une personne chagrine et mesquine aurait alors aussitôt crié que cela ne pouvait être que vicieusement fait exprès.

_-je……je……je me sens si étrange ce soir Ryoga…….._

_-oui……moi aussi pour être tout à fait honnête_

_-je veux dire……je sais bien que tu n'es qu'un idiot, un pervers qui utilise sa forme de stupide cochon ridicule pour dormir avec Akane, que tu n'as pas le moindre sens de l'orientation et que tu es plus bête et têtu que tout un troupeau de mules mais………_

_-n'en dit pas plus Ranma……je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens……pour moi aussi tu n'es qu'une grande gueule, un désaxé qui aime à se travestir, un être immoral qui utilise sa capacité à se transformer avec une vulgarité et une indécence scandaleuse…..mais moi aussi je…..je me sens…….je me sens si différent…..comme si j'avais enfin ouvert les yeux après une longue nuit d'aveuglement_

_-peut-être as-tu enfin réalisé quelle merveilleuse, somptueuse, talentueuse et formidable personne je suis ! Et combien tu as la chance de seulement me connaître !_

_-peut-être………._acquiesça-t-il, fermant ses yeux et en serrant ses poings devant le désarroi profond que ressentait alors tout son être.

Un grand lit deux places se trouvait de l'autre coté la pièce et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, les yeux de Ryoga s'y attardèrent une toute petite paire de seconde.

Un regard qui n'échappa toutefois certes pas à Ranma et qui en nourrit aussitôt un grand trouble.

_-mais…..mais…..mais à quoi tu penses enfin Ryoga !_

_-ha ! pardon ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois je………désolé ! _s'excusa-t-il.

_-bougre de coquin va……_

_-je……je……RANMA ! _hurla-t-il finalement en ouvrant en grand ses deux bras, toute trace de logique et de mesure ayant disparu en lui.

_-RYOGA ! _répondit sur le même ton l'intéressé en se jetant avec passion dans l'espace alors amoureusement ouvert.

Cette histoire étant avant tout destinée à un public au goût bien entendu certain et sur, je ne me permettrait pas de vous infligez la lecture des évènements, cabrioles et autres obscénités en tout genre que connurent les plusieurs dizaines de minutes suivantes. (oui, car n'oublions pas que Ranma et Ryoga sont deux jeunes gens aux forts tempéraments et qu'ils sont tout deux particulièrement en bonne santé et vigoureux)

Laissez-moi donc effectuer des à présent une courte ellipse temporelle et reprendre le récit à un moment plus décent, soit le lendemain matin.

La conscience regagnant doucement son esprit encore ensommeillé, Ranma Saotome se pressa tendrement contre ce corps chaud encore synonyme pour lui à cet instant là de réconfort, de douceur et d'affectueuses caresses.

Il se sentait bien.

Il se sentait comme délicieusement allongé dans une sorte de cocon brûlant de pure tendresse et de bien être.

De se réveiller dans ce contexte aux cotés de quelqu'un était une expérience aussi nouvelle que foncièrement agréable pour lui et, l'espace d'une folle seconde, il se prit à souhaiter que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Sauf que……..

Il avait son corps de fille.

La personne contre laquelle il se pressait si lascivement avait elle pour sa part un corps tout ce qu'il y avait de plus masculin.

Que cette même personne était aussi nue que lui-même l'était.

Et qu'il sentit soudain que cette situation n'avait absolument rien de normale.

Son sommeil avait été bizarrement parcourut de nombreux rêves à tendances érotiques.

Ce qui lui avait donné du reste l'occasion de se représenter une Akane bien loin de l'image qu'il avait habituellement d'elle.

Mais là.

Se dressant sur ses mains, il se suréleva lentement et laissa ses yeux se repaître du spectacle qu'offrait le visage assoupit de celui qu'il pouvait d'hors et déjà appelé son amant de la veille.

Sa mâchoire inférieur s'affaissa.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Mais il ne cria pas.

Pas encore.

Il s'éloigna de lui.

S'assit sans brusquerie au bord du lit.

Fixa sans expression longuement le mur adjacent.

Se leva.

Passa lentement et sans se presser quelques vêtements pour couvrir sa nudité.

S'approcha de la cheminée.

Saisit une monstrueusement énorme bûche de bois.

Revint vers le lit.

Inspira une énorme goulée d'air.

Et entama sans plus attendre le long processus destiné à réduire Ryoga Hibiki à l'état de pulpe sanguinolente.

_-je vais t'arracher la tête, je vais te réduire les os en poussières, je vais te détruire ton sale crane de pervers, je vais………._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une journée, temps présent.

_-hmm, je me demande encore comment j'ai put survivre à ça………._se demanda Ryoga, adossé à des murs du couloir principal de la résidence Tendo et attendant patiemment que la personne lui ayant « offert » sa première nuit d'amour charnel lui donne enfin la permission d'entrée dans la pièce ou elle s'était précédemment enfermée seule.

Une interrogation légitime, car quant pour la quarante neuvième fois la bûche s'abattit à nouveau sur lui, il crut sincèrement sa dernière heure arrivée.

Mais Ranma ne lui avait pas porté le coup de grâce.

A sa place, lui l'aurait probablement fait.

Mais pas Ranma.

Il avait finalement lâché la bûche, s'était à nouveau assis sur le lit et lui avait demandé, ordonner, de se barrer de là en vitesse.

Prétextant qu'il voulait être seul.

Évidement, Ryoga n'avait certes pas demandé son reste et avait profité de l'occasion pour ramper jusqu'à la porte à l'aide des quelques forces lui restant encore.

Pourtant aujourd'hui il s'en voulait d'avoir fuit.

Il aurait dut rester.

Et supporter sa colère.

_-c'est bon…….tu peux entrer porcelet……_l'informa une voie féminine depuis l'autre coté de la porte de la salle de bain.

Pénétrant dans la pièce, il le retrouva assis sur la baignoire et tenant dans la main un mystérieux objet que le gentil mais fort ignorant Ryoga n'identifia pas du tout.

_-qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_-un artefact chinois…….._

_-ho ?_

_-ouais……._

_-et à quoi il sert ?_

_-à repérer les crétins…..et regarde, il s'est mit en marche des que tu es entré !_

_-Ranma…….je sais que j'ai juré de ne plus me battre avec toi désormais à cause de…..enfin……à cause de « tu sais quoi », mais ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin quand même !_

_-la ferme ! Tu n'as aucun droit mis à part celui de te taire !_

_-RAAAAAANNNNNNNMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAA !_

_-ha ! C'est bientôt prêt……_le coupa-t-il sans même le regarder.

La curiosité l'emportant sur la contrariété, Ryoga s'approcha tout près de lui et pencha ses yeux sur cet objet source pour lui de tant de mystères.

_-si ça devient bleu……._

_-quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si ça devient bleu ! _le pressa de répondre Ryoga, lui à présent très méfiant et même presque effrayé quant aux propriétés éventuellement magiques, voir destructrices, de cet artefact.

_-si ça devient bleu…..on est vraiment très mal……._

_-quoi ? Vraiment ? C'est dangereux à ce point ?_

_-pff……..comme tu es bête mon pauvre Ryoga…….._

L'ennuyeux avec nombre de femmes, s'est le fait que beaucoup d'entre elles ont la capacité quasi mystique de se déplacer à pas si légers qu'ils s'en sont quasiment indétectables.

Ou peut-être est-ce juste que nombre d'hommes sont trop balourds pour écouter.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la dernier femme au monde dont Ranma avait envi de voir le charmant bout du nez rappliquer en ces lieux, choisit cet exact moment pour faire une entrée si désappointante et déplaisante dans la pièce que les deux gens présents en eurent littéralement les cheveux qui se dressèrent sur la tête.

_-bonjour Ranko ! Comme personne ne répondait je me suis permise d'entrée !_

_-ma……madame Saotome !_

_-tu vas bien ? Depuis le temps que nous nous sommes pas……mais…….mais tu…….mais……._bafouilla l'honorable et douce femme en fixant son regard sur l'objet tenu par la jeune damoiselle. _mon dieu Ranko mais ça serait ?_

_-non, non, non, non, non, non…..hahahahhahahaha……mais non voyons ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous………_

_-c'est un puissant artefact chinois madame ! _jugea opportun et particulièrement brillant d'intervenir Ryoga.

_-alors toi, tu gardes surtout ta grande bouche bien fermée d'accord ? _lui murmura d'un ton lourd de menace Ranma.

_-mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_

_-une blague ! C'est une plaisanterie madame……hahahahah…….quel farceur ce Ryoga !_

_-hahahahah, je comprends mieux…….._acheva-t-elle en dérobant d'un geste précis et rapide des mains de Ranma le test de grossesse.

Un silence.

Pesant.

Lourd.

Intenable.

Au bout d'un moment que les deux futurs « parents » trouvèrent effroyablement long, les yeux de Nodoka quittèrent enfin le petit objet et vinrent aussitôt se poser très sérieusement sur la pauvre petite Ranko.

_-hmmm………..je vois…….._

_-vous…..vous voyez quoi madame ? _

_-un moyen d'utiliser cet artefact ?_

_-mais tu vas la boucler toi oui ou non ! _rugit Ranma à l'adresse de Ryoga.

_-félicitation ! _lui sourit-elle en lui rendant le test.

Le cœur de Ranma manqua un battement.

Comment ça félicitation ?

Parce qu'il y avait de quoi être heureux peut-être ?

Sa vie était foutue.

Les Tendo allait le passer à la moulinette.

Akane allait l'égorger.

Et félicitation elle dit ?

_-mais tu es si jeune Ranko………mon dieu, je ne sais quoi te dire………c'est vraiment…….inattendu……….que vont dire tes parents ?_

_-hein ?_ demanda Ryoga, ne comprenant plus grand chose à la conversation.

_-c'est……heuu……c'est le papa ?_

_-vi………hélas…….._murmura misérablement Ranma, ses derniers espoirs venant de partir sans pitié en fumée.

Sa mère était au courant.

Si un trou était apparu alors donnant directement pour l'enfer il s'y serait jeté sans la moindre hésitation.

Et peut-être même avec un ultime murmure de remerciement.

_-ha Kasumi ! Tu connais la grande nouvelle ? _lança-t-elle à une belle jeune femme apparut à son tour dans le couloir.

_-hein ? Quoi ? Noooooooooooooon madame ! Je voudrais que ça reste entre nous s'il vous plait ! _supplia-t-il en vain.

_-bonjour madame Saotome…….quelle nouvelle ?_

_-Ranko attend un merveilleux évènements !_

_-je vous demande pardon ?_

_-ça sera peut-être un garçon _rêvassa à haute voie Nodoka.

_-pitiéééééééééééééé ! _continua à gémir un Ranma au comble du désespoir.

_-que se passe-t-il ici ?_

_-papa…….madame Saotome a une bien « étrange » nouvelle concernant Ranko _lui expliqua sa fille aînée.

_-Haaaaa, bonjour madame Saotome, je suis désolé mais Genma n'est pas là, il…….une nouvelle, allons bon, et laquelle ?_

_-Ranko est enceinte monsieur Tendo, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?_

_-enceinte…………….._

Alors qu'il se voyait déjà mort, Ranma eut soudain la stupéfaction de voir son futur beau père non point se mettre à hurler à l'image d'un damné, mais plutôt se tourner lentement en direction des escaliers.

_-Akane ! Viens voir ici s'il te plait……..Ranko a une « grosse » surprise à t'annoncée _cria-t-il alors, la froide morsure de la mort résonnant comme une terrible menace dans sa voie glaciale.

_-noooooooooooooooon !_

_-allons Ranko, il ne faut pas être timide, ce qui est fait est fait maintenant _tenta de la consoler la gentille Nodoka.

_-qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Ha ! Bonjour madame Saotome ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir, je……_

_-« Ranko » est enceinte………._l'informa sans détour et sans la moindre bonne humeur son père.

-_hein ? _se figea de stupeur Akane.

_-alors ? Il fait quoi cet artefact ?_

_-quoi ? _continua-t-elle à ne pas saisir.

_-par pitié, que quelqu'un sorte cet imbécile…….._pleurnicha l'heureuse maman.

_-Ranko voyons, tu parles de ton futur mari ! _Larepris gentiment Nodoka, une femme au demeurant très charmante mais plutôt conservatrice.

_-hé ? _exigea derechef des explications Akane.

_-je vais faire du thé, je sens que de démêler cette affaire va prendre beaucoup de temps _décida Kasumi avec le sens pratique que tous lui connaissaient.

_-je viens t'aider _lui proposa Nodoka.

_-RAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! _rugit enfin le maître de maison, une fois tout ce petit monde suffisamment éloigné pour qu'il puisse exprimer à loisir sa rage et sa fureur.

Un beau bordel.

Une nouvelle journée tout à fait normal dans la vie du jeune Ranma Saotome.

Mais la suite s'annonçait d'hors et déjà encore pire pour la jeune maman et le très au courant des techniques modernes pour détecter une grossesse papa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà.

Au menu du prochain chapitre : Akane qui réagit, Ranma et son père, Ryoga et ses nouveaux devoirs et Ryoga contre la colère des fiancées de Ranma.

A plus !


	3. conséquences et décisions

Salut !

Pour commencer, les remerciements.

Thealie : un grand merci pour ta review et pour tout tes encouragements. J'espère sincèrement que cette suite te plaira.

Une suite un peu moins fo-folle que les précédentes.

On va essayé aujourd'hui d'aborder quelques problèmes sérieux, lol.

Et oui, on prend quelques jours de congés parce que on n'a pas put les prendre durant la période des fêtes et hop, on se retrouve étrangement à les passer à écrire.

Victime que l'on est d'une bizarre fièvre de coucher sur le papier les scenarii que l'on a imaginé.

Mais bon, ça peut durer, lol.

Et des Lundi, je retourne au taf.

Donc les prochains chapitres de cette fic, et de toutes les autres d'ailleurs, seront un peu plus long à venir.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : conséquences et décisions

Une fraîche nuit vint une nouvelle fois recouvrir doucement la partie la plus orientale du monde, le ballet immuable des étoiles en profitant alors pour donnait l'une de ses immuables et magnifiques représentations.

Trois personnes étaient là, dans un parc, regroupés autour d'un feu timide.

Hélas, aucune d'entre elles n'avaient le cœur suffisamment léger et serein à cet instant là pour jouir à sa juste valeur du spectacle d'une beauté étourdissante qui se jouait présentement dans les cieux.

Le silence régnait en maître sur le camp improvisé, seulement quelque fois interrompu par les pleurs sincères et désespérés de l'une de ces trois aimables personnes.

Elle, gémissant et couinant à l'image parfaite d'une toute petite fille par trop sensible devant le film Titanic.

_-non mais t'as pas bientôt finis de geindre papa ! _s'emporta finalement de colère l'unique enfant de cette malheureuse âme en peine.

_-bhouuuuuuu, tous mes espoirs pour l'avenir……..ma retraite paisible aux crochets des Tendo……..les délicieux petits plats de Kasumi…….mon unique chance de ne plus jamais avoir à travailler de ma vie……….tout vient de partir en fumée à cause du comportement pervers et irresponsable de la chair de ma chair, du sang de mon sang ! Ranma ! Tu as couvert d'une honte éternelle ton pauvre père !_

_-mais t'as jamais travaillé de ta vie ! C'est qui l'irresponsable ! C'est qui hein ? C'est qui devrait avoir honte de lui !_

_-toi bien sur………« madame Hibiki »……._le poignarda sans pitié d'une phrase assassine son père.

_-la ferme ! _couina d'une voir suraigu la malheureuse jeune maman, bien trop encore secouée par l'impact désastreux de cette funeste journée pour trouver la force de donner à son profiteur des autres de paternel une pourtant justifiée et méritée leçon.

L'atroce film des derniers évènements se projeta lentement dans son esprit.

La fureur de Shoun, le chef de famille des Tendo.

Le désappointement blessé lisible dans les yeux de Kasumi.

L'hilarité cruelle que n'avait que difficilement réussit à dissimuler cette traîtresse insensible de Nabiki.

Et Akane……….

_-elle avait l'air dévastée…….._pensa tristement à haute voie Ryoga, le fil de ses pensées suivant visiblement le même chemin que celui de Ranma.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas étonnement Ranma qui avait dut courageusement supportée la tornade effrayante de coups que la benjamine des filles Tendo s'était alors mis en tête de distribuer avec moult violence.

Mais, encore une fois, ce pauvre et vaillant Ryoga qui du reste en portait toujours les affreusement visibles traces.

_-c'est……c'est parce que je suis en……en……bon sang que c'est dur à dire !…….parce que je suis enceinte qu'elle ne m'a pas touchée…….._

_-t'inquiètes pas pour ça………elle m'a largement frappé pour deux………voir pour trois ou quatre_

_-hmmm……depuis le début de cette histoire tu n'arrêtes pas de prendre rouste sur rouste mon pauvre Ryoga_

_-c'est le juste prix à payer pour mes immondes pêchés……….._

_-en effet ! Tu ne les as pas volées toutes ces raclées !_

_-merci pour ta sollicitude Ranma………_

_-mais de rien !_

_-j'ai faim ! _les coupa soudain un peu abruptement et sans guère d'égards Genma, son estomac hurlant littéralement famine.

Grave problème.

Car à présent que le père d'Akane les avaient tous mis manu militari à la porte de la résidence Tendo, ils se retrouvaient hélas à présent sans plus de toit pour couvrir leurs têtes que de riz pour garnir leurs gamelles.

En réalité, s'était plus sur les conseils de la douce Kasumi que sous les menaces, pourtant bel et bien existantes toutefois, de Shoun qu'ils avaient au final choisis de prendre rapidement la poudre d'escampette.

Car sous ses apparences calmes et tranquilles, Shoun pouvait se révéler à l'occasion d'une impulsivité dans ses réactions confinant à l'hystérique.

Et quant cela se produisait, mieux valait pour la source de tout ce mécontentement d'être aussi loin que possible de lui.

Très très loin.

Kasumi leur avait donc gentiment demandé de partir pour quelques jours, le temps minimum nécessaire à son père pour retrouver sa sérénité et pour apaiser enfin son terrible courroux.

_-j'ai faim ! _revint à la charge le ventripotent quadragénaire.

_-ça vaaaaaaaaaaaa ! On avait compris la première fois ! _lui conseilla de ne point persévérer dans ses pleurnicheries son colérique de fils.

_-hmmm, je ne vois plus qu'une solution si on veut éviter la disette……..Ranma !_

_-Ryoga ?……qu…..quoi encore ?_

_-tu te souviens de là ou j'habite ?_

_-laisse-moi réfléchir…….vu que j'ai dut te ramener chez toi une bonne trentaine de fois……heuuuuuuu………_

_-oui ou non !_

_-bien sur que oui imbécile !_

_-bien………_

_-haaa excellente idée, bravo ! Voilà bien un homme digne d'entrer dans la famille Saotome _exprima bruyamment sa joie Genma.

Toutefois, juste avant de prendre une double attaque conjointe principalement à base de crochets du droit et de furieux « high kick » de la part d'un Ranma et d'un Ryoga désapprouvent vivement son éternel comportement de pique-assiette.

_-monsieur Saotome………je veux bien consentir à accueillir Ranma chez moi, pour les raisons évidentes que nous connaissons parfaitement tous, mais mon hospitalité à des limites…..de plus, je ne sais même pas si mes parents seront là ou pas alors……… _

_-héhéhéhéhé…….il y a peut-être de la place au zoo pour un vieux panda miteux, va savoir _ricana Ranma, taquin.

Une larme amère s'égara un court instant dans l'œil de Genma, avant de s'envolait portée par le vent pour une lointaine destination inconnue.

Ho cruelle destiné, ho fatalité féroce et impitoyable.

Vois comme elle se joue sévèrement de la vie du plus humble de ses enfant !

Abandonné.

Rejeté par les siens tel un malpropre.

La vie de Genma ne représentait-elle donc rien aux yeux de ses jeunes gens ingrats et égoïstes.

_-mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela par tous les dieux ? Cette indifférence, ce mépris……..hooo mon tendre Ranma, hooo mon cher Ryoga…….n'y -t-il dans vos cœurs secs comme la pierre donc aucune trace de pitié ? Aucune bribe de compassion ? Car comme l'a dit le seigneur……le bien que vous faites au plus humble……..hein ?……mais……mais…….._

Une tirade intéressante tant elle reposait sur un monceau de mauvaise fois affligeantes.

Mais une tirade qu'a part un écureuil curieux perché sur un arbre à quelque mètres de là personne n'avait entendu.

Son tendre Ranma, son cher Ryoga s'étant depuis un bon moment déjà fait pernicieusement la malle.

Il en pleura longuement de dépit.

La police reçut quelques jours plus tard un coup de fil étrange d'une certaine madame Kobayashi se plaignant de la présence déplaisante dans son jardin d'un grand panda qui, en plus d'avoir un air violemment idiot et faignant, avait le toupet de s'amuser avec un vieux pneu crasseux volait elle n'osait présumé ou.

Une équipe du zoo de Tokyo arriva 10 minutes plus tard.

Et Genma Saotome trouva enfin un endroit chaud et sec ou passait des heures à manger et dormir.

Un peu comme chez les Tendo quoi.

La télévision en moins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-maman ! papa ! _appela d'une voie forte Ryoga depuis le vestibule de la maison familial._ je suis rentré !_

Pour seul réponse, un silence lourd comme une chape de plomb retomba pesamment sur les lieux.

Personne.

Bien sur.

_-haa, ils doivent être encore perdus je ne sais ou…….._

Ce qui du reste était rigoureusement exact.

Mais pour une fois, les deux parents de Ryoga avaient eut le bonne idée de se perdre non pas chacun égoïstement de leurs cotés, mais joyeusement et amoureusement ensemble dans le cadre magique et enchanteur d'une seconde lune de miel.

D'ailleurs, à l'instant même ou nos deux compères pénétrèrent ensemble dans la maison, le couple d'éternels voyageurs que composaient madame et monsieur Hibiki se trouvait pour sa part à bien des kilomètres de là, dans la superbe et charmante île d'Okinawa à savouraient délicatement deux délicieux cocktails à base d'un rhum léger et très parfumé.

_-ou est la cuisine ? _s'enquit aussitôt un Ranma bavant si peu élégamment en prévision du repas à venir que Ryoga songea un instant à revenir sur sa belle promesse de ne plus utiliser la force pour le punir de ses coupables excès.

_-calme-toi sale goret ! Le frigo est probablement vide de toute façon !_

_-héééé ! qui traites-tu de goret ? P-chan……..et qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Le frigo est vide ?_

_-bien sur imbécile ! tu crois vraiment qu'avec notre difficulté à retrouver notre chemin nous nous permettons de garder des aliments périssables ?_

Monstrueuse et infâme nouvelle qui dépita littéralement le malheureux Ranma.

_-holala…..quant je pense que j'ai faillit d'être reconnaissant pendant une seconde……..et en quoi on va éviter la disette ici alors, explique-moi un peu ?_

_-on garde toujours une « caisse » d'urgence pour ce genre de situation……je vais aller faire des courses_

Une proposition généreuse et hautement louable que celle de piocher dans les fonds familiaux pour sustenter son invité(e).

Mais qui derrière la façade des bonnes intentions recelait toutefois en son sein un périlleux et dangereux point faible.

_-tout seul ?_

_-heuu, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée non ?_

_-bhouuuuuuu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter ça moi ?……..Ryoga, est-ce que tu crois que ça serait vraiment souhaitable que tu disparaisses durant des semaines à un moment difficile comme celui-ci ? _le questionna-t-il en essayant de ne pas s'énerver.

_-non……._

_-braaaaaaavo ! Alors « je » vais aller faire les courses, d'accord ?……toi tu n'as qu'a attendre ici et……et…….pffff……faire ce qu'il te chante…….._finit d'une voie lasse un Ranma pressentant déjà son séjour ici comme une longue et fastidieuse série de catastrophes annoncées. _Et surtout ne sort pas de la maison ! _

Il est un fait bien connu par toutes les personnes connaissant en tant sois peu Ryoga Hibiki.

Soit, qu'il a une façon bien à lui et très personnelle d'assimiler les nouvelles informations qui lui parviennent et une manière toute aussi singulière de les comprendre.

Le regard que lui lança alors subitement cochonnet surpris tant Ranma qu'il en arriva à se demander furtivement quelle idée ridiculement inutile avait bien put encore passée par le crâne épais de Ryoga Hibiki.

_-tu te fais donc tant de soucis pour moi Ranma ? _Déclama-t-il enfin.

_-hé ?_

_-ne t'en fais pas…….je ne partirai pas…..s'est promis !_

_-non mais je………_

_-n'ajoute rien Ranma ! Moi, Ryoga Hibiki, suis extrêmement touché par tellement de prévenance et d'attention ! _clama-t-il, les yeux clos et les poings serrés, avec dans la voie une intensité aussi surprenante qu'inutile.

_-ha ?………bien……..ok……..bon…….je vais y aller alors……oui……s'est ça…….je vais aller faire un petit tour moi…….ça me fera du bien tiens………._murmura doucement Ranma en s'éloignant en direction de la porte, se questionnant une nouvelle fois sur le sens de l'humour si particulier de la trame cosmique du destin qui avait choisit de lui imposer cette épreuve.

_-tiens ! N'oublie pas l'argent !_

_-ha ben oui……ça serait bête……..à plus Ryoga………_

Regardant sa désormais inséparable moitié quittait d'un pas lourd de lassitude leur nouveau foyer, il se fit l'aimable réflexion que malgré tout, ce fichu Ranma avait tout de même quelques qualités cachées.

Et en plus, l'air de rien, c'est qu'elle était fichtrement bien foutue et plaisante à l'œil !

_-tetetetete……mais à quoi je pense moi ! _rougit-il aussitôt de confusion, se réprimandant vertement lui-même pour cet écart peu louable de pensée.

Mais c'est que la situation était troublante aussi.

Une bonne partie de sa vie, il avait maudit jusqu'au seul nom de Ranma Saotome.

Pour ce qu'il s'était passé à l'école, alors que tous deux n'étaient encore que des enfants.

Pour cette malédiction qui le forçait à se transformer en infâme petit cochon noir au simple contact de l'eau froide.

Pour Akane.

Toutefois, au fil du temps, Ranma s'était révélé être un ami.

Oui.

Un vrai ami.

Toujours là, présent, pour porter une main secourable dans les coups durs.

Et puis il y avait eut cette fameuse nuit.

Cette troublante, dérangeante, savoureuse et inoubliable nuit.

Bien des fois par le passé Ranma s'était amusé à se moquer de lui et à le faire tourner en bourrique avec ce corps dont il prétendait pourtant avoir si honte.

Si souvent en fait qu'il était arrivé à Ryoga de se demander si quelque part le fait d'être occasionnellement une fille n'était pas devenu une partie intégrante de l'identité même de Ranma.

De ce qu'il était réellement, au fond de lui.

Détestait-il vraiment autant cette partie de lui-même comme il le clamait si fort ?

Difficile à croire au vu de plusieurs de ses actes si moralement déplacés que Ryoga se demandait encore comment son vieil ami n'était pas simplement mort de honte sur le coup au moment ou il les commettait.

_-hmmm, il agit tellement comme un pervers des fois………_

Après toute cette haine, après toute cette colère.

Et maintenant après cette amitié, après tous ces moments difficiles affrontés cote à cote.

Voilà qu'elle était enceinte.

Elle, oui.

Car du « il », il n'en demeurait étrangement plus grande trace dans l'esprit de Ryoga.

Non, plus guère de trace…….

Tap tap.

Un cognement sur le porte le tira brusquement de ses rêveries.

_-oui ? Qui est là ? _

Aucune réponse.

Tap tap.

Une nouvelle fois.

_-qui est là ? _somma-t-il l'inconnu de se présenter.

Pas le moindre son.

Furieux devant tant d'impertinence, il se précipita derechef vers la porte et en grand mouvement ouvrit brutalement la porte.

Les ténèbres l'accueillirent.

Inquiétant, fourbe.

Le vent caressait de sa main invisible les plus hautes des branches des acacias bordant l'allée donnant accés à la maison des Hibiki.

Les faisant lentement et voluptueusement dansaient.

La lune, de par ses rayons fantomatiques, donna à toute la scène une aura irréelle et mystérieuse.

Un présence maléfique se fit alors sentir.

Puis, enfin, tel l'épervier fondant sur sa proie.

Il arriva.

_-on me nomme la foudre bleu du lycée Furinkan……..certains me nomment aussi l'aigle royale de la sainte lumière…..d'autres encore me surnomment le vent divin soufflant sur les montagnes par un temps léger de mi-saison printanier………mais pour toi ce sera juste Tatewaki kuno, 17 ans, célibataire……..qui apporte la justice !_

_-hein ?_

_-silence misérable…….tes supplications pathétiques ne te sauveront pas……….ce que….ce que tu as osé faire à une si innocente et pure jeune fille ne mérite aucune pitié ! _

_-les nouvelles vont vites……_constata avec étonnement Ryoga.

_-si tu as une ultime prière, c'est le moment ou jamais de la faire ! Car je te le jure, toi qui a souillé innommablement ma colombe, ma perle des mers du sud, ma fille à la natte rousse chérie, tu ne verras pas le soleil se lev……_

A la grande satisfaction de Ryoga, il ne put heureusement pas finir sa phrase ridicule et si diablement longue.

Mais sa joie fut hélas de très courte durée.

Car les deux personnes qui venaient présentement de le débarrasser de cet importun, en l'assommant comme des brutes, le fixaient à présent avec des yeux si assassins, si malveillant, qu'il y vit sa propre mort avant même le début du combat.

_-Shampoo……..Ukyo………_marmonna-t-il, plus que soucieux.

_-Shampoo va tuer imbécile de cochon ! Tout de suite !_

_-Ryoga ! Prépare-toi à mourir vermine ! _hurla sauvagement Ukyo en agrippant son énorme spatule.

Il eut le temps de compter jusqu'à trois.

Et à quatre, tout un attirail d'ustensiles divers vinrent douloureusement percutés sa tête et le plongaient dans une douce inconscience qui allait avoir malgré tout la délicatesse de lui éviter de vivre en « direct live » la mémorable raclée à venir.

L'ultime chose que Ryoga Hibiki entendit ce jour là fut une longue suite de cris guerriers poussait par deux demoiselles au comble de l'exaspération quant à leur chance de devenir un jour madame Saotome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Des membres de famille « responsables » des gênes qui composeraient le patrimoine génétique de l'enfant à naître, à part lui même, Ranma connaissait : son père (mon dieu), sa mère ( un bon point pour le petit), Ryoga (il ne pourra jamais sortir tout seul le malheureux enfant) et les parents de P-chan (braves gens, mais avec le même problème que leur fils).

_-avec un peu de chance il prendra mon physique, le sens de l'honneur de Ryoga, notre goût des arts martiaux à tous les deux, les principes de ma mère et surtout……rien…..mais alors rien du tout de mon père !_

Pourquoi pensait-il donc à ça ?

Il n'en savait rien.

Mais puisque l'enfant était une réalité.

Une réalité qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais ne serait-ce qu'un jour oublier.

Le gentil lecteur de cet humble et modeste histoire sera peut-être surpris que la simple idée d'un avortement n'ait encore jamais traversé l'esprit de Ranma.

En réalité, elle l'a fait.

Un instant.

Durant une courte seconde, juste après qu'il est découvert son état.

Toutefois, il l'a repoussa.

Par respect pour le caractère sacré de la vie ?

Pour une autre raison n'appartenant qu'a lui ?

Ce n'est pas très important au final.

Parcourant du regards les nombreux étalages qui composaient les rayons de la grande épicerie dans laquelle il avait au bout du compte choisit de faire ses modestes emplettes, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'un de ses grands miroirs dont se servent les commerçants pour repérer les voleurs.

Et ce qu'il y vit lui déplut.

Lui déplut très fortement pour être plus précis..

Car il se vit lui, en fille, avec un charmant petit sachet à commission, faisant les courses pour cet imbécile congénitale de Ryoga.

Comme une gentille et douce jeune femme.

Une vison insupportable.

Intolérable.

Scandaleuse.

Ridicule.

Grossièrement grotesque.

_-non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois pauvre fou de Ryoga ! Que tu vas m'appeler bobonne et que je vais te faire gentiment la popotte ? C'est ça misérable hein ? C'est ça que tu pense dans ta petite tête de débile profond ! Ryogaaaaaaaaa ! _hurla-t-il dans le vide, au beau milieu du magasin, en jetant au loin son sac de course.

Une expression de mécontentement que ne comprit pas à sa juste valeur dramatique le reste de la clientèle qui s'empressa aussitôt de gentiment s'enfuir par la sortie la plus proche.

Même le gérant de la boutique, homme prudent de nature, préféra l'espace de quelques prudents instants se mettre à l'abri de cette folle furieuse qui visiblement avait une fort méchante dent contre un certain Ryoga.

De toute les personnes anciennement présente, une seule trouva le courage de rester et d'affronter la furie.

Il faut dire aussi qu'elle la connaissait bien.

Qu'elle l'aimait même.

Et même encore maintenant, après toutes ces affligeantes nouvelles, elle gardait encore quelque part au fond de son cœur le fol espoir que tout s'arrange, que tout trouve enfin un dénouement heureux.

_-je vais lui dévisser la tête ! Je vais lui…….._

_-tu vas lui quoi ?_

_-Akane……….._

Elle avait les yeux rouges.

Manifestement, de fracassait impitoyablement Ryoga n'avait pas suffit à lui faire évacuer tout ses sentiments.

Elle n'y était pourtant pas vraiment aller de main morte se souvint Ranma avec une certaine satisfaction perverse.

_-tu….tu n'es pas avec « lui » ?_

_-non…..je l'ai laissé à la maison……hahahaha _tenta-t-il maladroitement de plaisanter.

_-à la maison ?_

_-heuu, je……comme je suis partit de chez toi et que…….enfin…..tu…….. _

_-tu vis chez Ryoga………_

Ce n'était pas une question, et elle n'attendait nullement une réponse.

_-pro…..provisoirement j'espère ! _

_-provisoirement ? Pourquoi ? Tu comptes aller ou après ? chez ta mère ?_

_-je………_

Le ton de sa voie cassant et brutal ne laissa aucune ambiguïté perdurer longtemps en Ranma concernant l'état émotionnelle d'Akane.

Ils s'étaient croisés par hasard.

Quelques heures à peine après la véritable corrida qui s'était déroulée à la résidence Tendo.

Elle ne désirait pas du tout lui parler.

Sa seule présence paraissait même profondément la contrariée.

Dans ces conditions, il apparut aussitôt comme évident à Ranma que de poursuivre cette discussion plus longtemps ne pouvait amener que de mauvaises choses.

Il était trop tôt pour ça.

Bien trop tôt.

_-je….je vais y aller Akane……… _

Se tournant pour sortir de ce magasin devenu en l'espace d'une paire de seconde un endroit singulièrement hostile, Ranma se retrouva stoppé net par le son chevrotant et hésitant des mots que lança Akane.

_-mon père n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis votre départ……._

_-je…..je suis sur qu'il ira mieux demain_

_-tu t'en soucis encore ?_

_-bien sur…….Akane…..tu sais je……j'espère vraiment qu'un jour je……_

_-oui ?_

_-rien…….je……pardon, j'y vais……au-revoir Akane……._

J'espère vraiment qu'un jour je pourrai revenir.

Il n'avait pas eut le courage de le dire.

Non.

Décidément il était vraiment trop tôt pour ça.

Que ce soit pour les Tendo ou pour lui.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que les clients avaient déjà repris leurs habitudes de consommateurs, que le régent était revenu dans son bureau et que Ranma était partit, seul et triste, une jeune femme était encore elle à la même place.

Ne bougeant pas.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague.

_-au revoir Ranma………_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà !

Merci d'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps à lire ce chapitre.

A plus !


	4. œstrogène et testostérone

Voyez-vous, Windows est vraiment une chose capricieuse.

Vous démarrez gentiment votre ordinateur, innocent et confiant que vous êtes, et boum !

Un écran bleu de l'enfer vous prévient fort courtoisement qu'a partir de maintenant, votre ordinateur ne va plus en faire qu'à sa tête.

C'est quand même beau la technologie, non ?

Beau, certes, mais un peu frustrant parfois.

Enfin bref, voici enfin la suite.

Vous remarquez d'ailleurs que progressivement je n'utiliserai plus que le genre féminin pour faire référence à Ranma.

Sauf bien sur quand j'évoquerai ses propres pensées.

Bonne lecture !

(version bis, j'ai fait quelque ajustement)

Chapitre 4 : œstrogène et testostérone

Le destin est un fieffé coquin.

Une réflexion qu'allait avoir bientôt tout le loisir de mesurer la justesse un jeune homme au caractère pure et droit mais, hélas pour son triste quotidien, qui était aussi doublement maudit.

Maudit une première fois par ses propres gênes, qui faisaient de lui une sorte de boussole cherchant éternellement et sans réussite un insaisissable nord.

Maudit une deuxième fois par une terrible et cruelle source chinoise au combien maléfique.

Mais il n'était pas du genre à geindre inutilement.

La vie l'avait endurci.

Et, étrangement, lui avait appris un bon moyen pour ne plus songer continuellement à son propre malheur.

Un moyen simple.

Toutefois, un moyen terriblement efficace.

Celui qui consistait à reporter toute sa tristesse, sa peine, à l'encontre de quelqu'un d'autre.

De faire endosser à un individu toute la lourde responsabilité de ses tourments.

Cette personne en l'occurrence était Ranma Saotome.

« Avait été » Ranma.

Car maintenant……….

La septième heure de la journée n'avait pas encore sonnée en ce doux et ensoleillé début de matinée et Ryoga Hibiki dormait encore du sommeil du juste.

Un repos salvateur qu'il n'avait du reste certes pas volé au vu des évènements qui étaient survenus la veille et plus précisément de la nouvelle terrible raclée qu'il avait courageusement, mais comment faire autrement, encaissé en toute fin de soirée.

D'ailleurs, s'il avait été éveillé, une grande surprise n'aurait alors guère mis longtemps à saisir son cœur en constatant les multiples bandages recouvrant désormais généreusement l'ensemble de son torse, ses épaules et la partie gauche de son visage.

Il était allongé dans sa chambre, pile au milieu de ce même lit qu'il avait toujours connu depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Ranma était là lui, elle, aussi.

Recroquevillée adorablement à l'extrémité droite du lit, à l'image parfaite d'un chaton dans son panier.

Le lecteur attentif que vous êtes n'aura aucunement manqué de faire le parallèle entre cette situation et celle précédemment survenue dans une certaine cabane durant une certaine nuit cause de tout ce trouble.

Et vous avez bien raison.

Un problème allait en effet rapidement se posait.

Car oui, eux aussi, nos deux héros, ne manquèrent pas de faire la même comparaison.

Mais voilà que je brûle les étapes.

Revenons-en donc à notre charmante paire, elle si paisiblement assoupie et pour le moment l'esprit fort éloigné de toute considération autre que celle du bien être et du repos.

On dit que même endormis, on peut sentir la présence d'une autre personne près de soi.

Difficile à prouver.

Pourtant, totalement inconsciemment, le bras de Ryoga Hibiki se lança soudain en quête d'une douceur que son subconscient lui murmurait proche de lui.

Une douceur qu'il trouva sans peine.

Une douceur que sa main reconnut et eut aussitôt envi de ne plus jamais lâcher.

Délicatement, les doigts du jeune homme, qui à cet instant n'étaient plus que tendresse, se déposèrent donc sur les hanches de son amie et, sans brusquerie aucune, ramenèrent le corps de la damoiselle tout contre celui de Ryoga.

Ranma ne se réveilla pas.

Bien au contraire, elle soupira, déplia ses genoux et, alors qu'elle faisait jusqu'à présent dos au garçon, roula sur elle-même pour se blottir contre cette agréable présence.

Présence qui choisit cette opportunité pour enveloppé aimablement de ses deux bras la dite damoiselle en une étreinte aussi instinctive que naturelle.

Une heure passa ainsi.

Sans plus de bruits que ceux qu'émettaient leurs deux respirations.

Quant la conscience choisit finalement de refaire un petit tour dans l'esprit de Ranma, ce fut une odeur qui attira en premier son attention.

Celle d'un onguent.

Plus exactement, celle de l'onguent avec lequel il avait joyeusement tartiné la carcasse défoncée de coups de Ryoga.

Et ainsi, pour la deuxième fois cet matin là, il soupira longuement d'un contentement serein.

La famille Saotome disposait d'un talent très utile.

Un sixième sens quasiment infaillible qui les avertissaient à coup sur de la présence d'un danger plus ou moins proche.

Par exemple, quant par le passé Shampoo s'était amusée à se glisser sournoisement entre ses draps à la faveur du petit matin, un curieux sentiment de malaise était alors à chaque fois venu troublé pernicieusement ses rêves.

Bien sur, cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de se faire surprendre par Akane et d'en suite se faire copieusement rossé par cette sauvageonne.

Mais le fait était là.

Il avait « sentit » un danger.

Il avait sut que quelque chose n'allait pas, ne tournait pas rond.

Mais ce matin là, rien.

Juste un puissant sentiment que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Qu'il était ici loin des problèmes parcourant habituellement ce monde, dans une sorte d'havre à l'abri de tout mal.

Une impression curieuse.

Mais une sensation qu'il ressentait malgré tout et qui par la suite entraînerait un grand questionnement intérieur sur sa propre identité et sur les conséquences multiples des récents bouleversements qu'avait connu sa vie.

La nuit porte conseil dit-on.

Mais la nuit peut aussi apporté des réponses à des questions que l'on ne s'est encore même pas vraiment posées.

Et des réponses que l'on est peut-être pas encore tout à fait près à entendre, ou seulement à comprendre.

Un souffle chaud caressa soudain son front.

La brise d'un être qui vit, d'un cœur qui bat dans une poitrine.

L'exhalaison d'une vie.

Tout simplement.

Leurs nez se frôlèrent.

Un doux contact qui fit tout à coup brûlait un bien étrange feu sur le visage de Ranma.

Il bouge imperceptiblement.

Elle se meut légèrement.

Et enfin, pendant le court, donc l'éternel, espace temporelle que dure un battement de cil, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

Précisément à cet instant, des millions d'inductions nerveuses partirent de leurs lèvres respectives pour rejoindre à la vitesse de l'éclair leurs deux cerveaux.

Chacune de ses messagères chargées d'un puissant message à délivrer au plus vite à la partie de l'encéphale ou résidait l'essence même de leur lucidité.

A peine la première de ces anonymes mais si vaillantes travailleuses de l'information atteint sa destination qu'un ordre impérieux et indiscutable fut alors lancé à tout le corps.

« réveille-toi ! »

Ce que bien sur ils furent obliger de faire.

Il ouvrirent donc lentement les yeux et, avec autant de stupeur que d'embarra, plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre.

_-Ryogaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…………..je suis extrêmement déçue…….._murmura d'une voie lourde de menaces diverses la jeune femme sans pourtant encore avoir fait le moindre geste.

_-hé ?……je……..non mais attend je………tu ne vas quand même pas croire que j'aurai osé……..je……..Ranma ?_

_-je passe des heures à te soigner, je me fais même du soucis pour ta misérable et ridicule personne, je m'endors innocemment à l'endroit ou je me suis si gentiment occupé de toi et tu……tu……tu……_

Elle avait lancé sa tirade en se levant, ne présentant que son dos à Ryoga ce qui du reste l'angoissa quelque peu.

_-mais je dormais ! Je te jure que je ne………_

_-ha tu dormais hein ?_

_-voui, voui……comme une souche !_

_-Ryoga…………._

_-ou……oui ?_

_-je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire………_

_-la……laquelle ?_

Elle se retourna.

Inspira à fond.

Et finalement………

_-TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN !_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-hahahahahhahahahahah ! Et voici le petit déjeuner spécial Hibiki ! _claironna d'une fausse gaieté inquiète, en entrant dans le séjour depuis la cuisine, un Ryoga en quête de pardon.

Ce qui au final était certes un peu injuste au vu du déroulement des évènements pour lesquels Ranma lui gardait rancœur quant on considérait, qu'après tout, elle était aussi fautive que lui dans cette histoire.

Connaissant sur le bout des doigts l'insolent larron qui avait eut l'outrecuidance de la mettre enceinte, Ranma savait par expérience ou exactement appuyer pour que le malheureux garçon se sente de mal en pis.

L'honneur était tout pour lui.

Alors si vous vous mettiez à le traiter de pervers, vous imaginez aisément la suite………

_-tu n'as rien mit la dedans pour encore abusé de moi j'espère ?………halala, si Akane savait à quel point tu es un pervers ce n'est pas une rouste qu'elle t'aurait mit l'autre jour, mais une véritable raclée ! _le poignarda-t-elle sans remord.

_-Ranma, je me suis déjà excusé au moins mille fois ! Et d'ailleurs, crois moi, c'était bien une raclée qu'elle m'a mit……..et sûrement pas une simple rouste !_

Toutefois, Ryoga savait bien lui aussi comment s'y prendre avec Ranma et à peine lui glissa t'il le premier plat qu'il venait de mitonner avec moult attention sous son nez, qu'aussitôt le flot de reproche se tari comme par mystérieuse magie.

En parlant de rouste, le fait qu'il n'en ai pas reçu une phénoménale pour l'incident survenu plus tôt ne cessait alors de le surprendre.

En temps normal, Ranma lui aurait brisé la tête sans la moindre pitié pour un truc comme ça.

Mais là, non.

Elle avait brandit ses poings, avait crié, et avait finalement arrêté ses meurtrières phalanges à quelques millimètres à peine du visage de Ryoga.

Étonnent.

Extrêmement surprenant même.

_-je……..je te remercie……._jugea soudain opportun de dire le jeune homme.

_-hein ?_

_-pour ce matin je……je…….._

_-je sens que tu vas encore dire une bêtise Ryoga………._lui conseilla de bien réfléchir son virulent partenaire d'infortune.

_-non, je veux dire, je te remercie de ne pas m'avoir frappé ce matin……..même si je le méritais…….je…….je suis blessé et…….enfin bref, merci !_

_-ne va te faire d'idée porcelet……..c'est parce que j'étais mal réveillé, sinon je t'aurai défoncée la boite crânienne avant que tu es seulement le temps de dire « ouf » !_

_-attend voir…….la dernière fois, dans la cabane, le fait d'être mal réveillé ne t'avais pas empêché de……._

_-tu ne sais jamais quant tu dois la fermer toi hein ?_ commença à s'emporter Ranma. _Tiens, au lieu de dire des idioties, tu ferais mieux de me remercier pour ma mansuétude _

_-hmmm…….alors c'est donc vrai………._finit par déclarer Ryoga, toujours debout, serrant fermement ses poings avec sur le visage la même expression que s'il venait découvrir le secret du sens profond de la vie.

_-quoi donc ?_

_-une grossesse change vraiment les femmes !_

Non, en effet.

Ryoga ne savait absolument pas quant-il était préférable pour lui de convenablement fermer sa grande bouche.

_-ho bougre de sale cochon…….espèce de………._

_-qu……qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?_

_-je ne suis pas une femme !_

_-tu y ressemble drôlement pourtant !_

_-RYOGAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

Malgré tout, il dut convenir que P-chan n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Du moins, pas sur tout.

Depuis quelque temps déjà, il avait remarqué chez lui une plus grande difficulté à se mettre violemment et rapidement en colère.

Certes, il y parvenait encore malgré tout.

Mais ce n'était plus comme avant.

C'était différent à présent.

Il commençait à ressentir, à percevoir les choses légèrement différemment.

Comme s'il les regardait d'un point de vue dissemblable d'auparavant.

Son corps changeait, il le savait.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait en revanche pas, ce que s'opéraient en lui des transformations aussi subtiles qu'inévitables.

Des modifications induites par son propre corps.

Par ce corps qui désormais abritait une nouvelle vie et qui se préparait à sa manière à l'accueillir.

Il est un mot que les femmes enceintes ne connaissent que trop bien.

Hormone.

Jusqu'à alors, ses multiples transformations en fille n'avait jamais eut le temps, ou peut-être que la malédiction ne le permettait tout simplement pas, d'influencer son métabolisme suffisamment profondément pour que des changements soient perceptibles.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, ses petites bêtes curieuses que sont les hormones eurent tout loisir de faire leur ouvrage.

Son ventre allait grossir, ainsi que ses seins, de cela il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Toutefois, son humeur, son tempérament eux aussi allaient sous peu connaître quelques menus ré-ajustage.

En réalité, tout cela avait bien entendu déjà commencé.

Tout avait en réalité commencé depuis son premier jour de grossesse.

_-hé Ranma………._le tira brutalement de ses pensées la voie de Ryoga.

_-hmm quoi ? _

_-comment on va faire par rapport à…….tu sais……mon « problème » d'orientation ? Je ne peux pas rester enfermé ici pendant neuf mois non plus_

_-ben ça mon gars tu aurais dut y penser avant ! _rugit alors férocement la joyeuse maman, le confort de Ryoga n'étant pas précisément en tête dans l'ordre de ses préoccupations actuelles.

Force fut hélas pour elle de reconnaître que le problème méritait en effet réflexion.

P-chan ne pouvait humainement pas rester tel un lion dans une cage à tourner toute la sainte journée dans cette maison.

Pourtant, chaque sortie de Ryoga à l'extérieur recelait le terrible danger de perdre toute trace de lui pour des semaines.

Chose que ne désirait certes pas Ranma qui, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué et cela sous les plus savantes tortures, se sentait terriblement seule et savait par instinct qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais le coup sans quelqu'un près d'elle.

_-tu te rappelles ce gros chat chinois ? Celui avec les cloches qui voulait épouser Shampoo _s'enquit Ryoga en rejoignant Ranma autour de la table du séjour.

_-oui……..et alors ?_

_-ben justement, les cloches……..elles ne servaient pas à lier deux personnes ou un truc dans le genre ?…….les gens amoureux je crois !_

_-je me demande si les coups répétés que tu as encaissé ces temps-ci ne t'ont pas un peu amolli le cerveau mon pauvre Ryoga………._

_-tu as une autre idée peut-être ! _s'emporta à son tour le jeune homme, lassé de l'impertinence sans fin que manifestait récemment Ranma à son encontre.

_-nous ne sommes pas amoureux abruti ! Si nous en sommes là c'est uniquement à cause d'une forêt diabolique et de ta perversité sans nom !_

Si Ranma n'avait pas été d'humeur si maussade, elle aurait probablement aussitôt remarqué à quel point elle était en train d'accabler injustement et surtout continuellement Ryoga.

Ryoga qui pourtant ne s'énervait que rarement, et encore jamais vraiment sérieusement.

Mais tout le monde à ses limites.

Et la peur de se retrouvée seule, la terrible morsure du désespoir qui en découlerait à coup sur, vint alors la rappelait une nouvelle fois à l'ordre.

Certain pourrait songer que c'était là certainement un système de pensé et un comportement fort égoïste de la part de Ranma, qui ne semblait considérer Ryoga que comme une sorte de roue de secours, une main secourable à l'occasion, un compagnon dans un voyage très long qu'elle se devait contre vents et marées de supporter.

Mais préalablement on se doit de songer honnêtement à sa situation.

Quant vous êtes enceinte, que votre père est un irresponsable qui vit au zoo, que votre propre mère ne doit rien savoir sur votre vrai identité et que votre ancienne belle-famille ne vous regarde même plus, vous ne pensez alors qu'à une seule chose, survivre.

Survivre vous et l'enfant que vous portez.

_-écoute Ryoga………je ne pense pas que ce foutu chat nous soit de la moindre utilité mais………mais tu nous as peut-être mis malgré tout sur la bonne piste_

_-tu penses ?_

_-oui……….la vielle peut nous être utile, elle a toujours une vraie armée de bibelots et d'artefacts chinois entreposés chez elle…….alors qui sait ? Ou au moins elle pourra sûrement nous dire quoi faire_

_-la vielle ?……..tu veux dire la grand mère de Shampoo?_

_-l'arrière, arrière, arrière grand mère de Shampoo oui……elle…….pourquoi ? Ou est le problème ?_

_-ou est le problème ? Tu me demandes ou est le problèmes ?_

Ryoga avait repéré un point faible dans son plan.

Il avait anticipé avant elle une faille là ou elle n'avait rien vu.

Et cela la contraria grandement.

_-ben quoi ? _

_-Ranma……depuis qu'elle est au Japon, c'est quoi l'obsession de la veille bique ?_

_-et bien…….heuuu……..ha ! Que j'épouse Sham……..ha oui…….en effet……elle ne sera peut-être pas ravi de me revoir depuis que je suis……enfin……que je suis comme ça………_consentit-elle à reconnaître.

_-exact ! De plus, si elle peut t'en vouloir à toi, imagine alors ce qu'elle doit penser de moi……._

Encore une fois, cochonnet avait vu juste.

Si ils allaient là-bas pour trouver un moyen de ne plus perdre Ryoga et que la vielle décide de l'estourbir, ils ne seraient pas vraiment beaucoup plus avancés.

_-haaaa, je vois ce qui t'embêtes en réalité….._commença Ranma, un air malicieux au visage.

_-de me faire tuer……oui, en effet, ça m'embête un peu………je me dois humblement de l'avouer_

_-non, P-brain, tu as plutôt peur de retombé sur Shampoo et Ukyo avoue ! Le « grand » Hibiki a les miquettes devant deux filles, voilà tout !_

_-si elles t'avaient mis la raclée qu'elles m'ont foutues hier soir, toi aussi tu ne serais pas rassuré de traîner la-bas !_ bondit sur ses jambes Ryoga, le rouge au front de confusion et de gêne.

_-hmm…….je reconnais qu'elles peuvent devenir de vraies furies à l'occasion……….bon, je comprends tes inquiétudes et à vrai dire, moi non plus je ne suis pas très rassuré mais………_

_-mais ?_

_-on ne peut pas faire autrement……..il nous faut voir la vielle à tout prix, ou alors……..ou alors la prochaine fois que tu rentrera à la maison, si tu rentres un jour…….. je ne serai déjà plus tout seul ici si tu vois ce que je veux dire………_

_-hein ?……que……que…….qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? _lui demanda de s'expliquer sur le champ Ryoga, quelques sinistres et totalement fantaisistes scénarii s'étant déjà compulsés dans son esprit inquiet.

_-ça faisait combien de temps que tu n'étais pas revenu ici avant hier soir ?_

_-et bien……hmm…….un an je dirai…….._

_-tu comprends maintenant ?_

_-hooooooooooo ! _

Il comprit parfaitement.

Il comprit que s'il passait la porte d'entrée seul, il ne reverra pas Ranma avant que leur enfant ne soit bel et bien né.

Voir plus.

_-d'accord Ranma…….allons chez la vielle !_

Le temps de finir le repas, de se rafraîchir, de passer quelques vêtements frais.

Et ils se mirent en route.

Constatant d'ailleurs au passage la présence d'un corps allongé à deux pas à peine de la porte de la résidence des Hibiki.

Un Kendoka.

La foudre bleu du lycée Furinkan.

_-la…….la……fille à la natte rousse _murmura-t-il en un souffle inaudible.

_-alors toi, c'est vraiment pas le moment !_

Un terrible coup de pied.

Le kendoka fut vaincu.

A nouveau……….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A quelques mètres de l'entrée du « Cat café », un drôle de couple observait en secret depuis l'angle d'un immeuble si nul danger ne les menaçait.

Car maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, le doute avait pernicieusement gagné leurs cœurs, eux pourtant d'habitude si vaillants et prompte à commettre courageusement toute sorte d'exploits divers.

_-on y va ?_

_-ou…..oui ! Allons-y Ranma !_

_-on ne va pas se laisser faire par une veille peau non ?_

_-surement pas !_

_-on ne va pas plier l'échine devant ce fossile préhistorique ?_

_-hooooooo non !_

_-alors en avant nom de nom !_

_-yahaaaaaaa !_

_-wo hai ni…….«hairen »…….._

Ryoga se demanda un instant dans quel but Ranma avait dit ça.

Ranma se demanda pour sa part à quoi pouvait bien penser Ryoga en imitant ainsi la voie de Shampoo et en osant balançait une telle idiotie.

Mais cette froideur dans le ton.

Cette sombre sentence perceptible dans la voie.

Ce frisson glacial qui les gagna alors.

Cette façon implacable de prononcer le mot « hairen ».

_-ho non………_couinèrent-ils ensemble sans encore oser se retourner.

_-sale cochon toujours en vie ? Shampoo remédier à ça !_

Cette fois, le doute ne leur fut plus permis.

La terrible, la destructrice, la têtue, la si peu forte en syntaxe et en grammaire, l'impitoyable Shampoo se tenait là, derrière eux, prête comme jamais à régler définitivement son sort à Ryoga.

_-att……..attend Shampoo !_

_-attendre quoi ? À cause de lui pas de mariage pour Shampoo avant au moins un an ! Et encore ! Grand mère doit vérifier dans code des amazones si ça seulement encore possible !_

_-ben, de toute façon tu sais…….._

_-de toute façon quoi !_

_-non non rien…….enfin bref, le problème n'est pas là ! Je ne te laisserai pas tuer Ryoga !_

_-pourquoi ? _

_-et bien…..heuu……et bien déjà parce il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de le tué celui-là ! Et personne d'autre ! et…..et que je ne le ferai que quand j'en aurai envi ! Compris ?_

_-bien joué Ranma _lui murmura l'intéressé à l'oreille, très satisfait par la dernière tirade de la mère de son futur enfant.

_-pour une fois dans ta vie Ryoga ferme-là et laisse moi faire !_

_-si moi laisser en vie imbécile, Ranma m'épouse dans un an ? _revint à la charge la chinoise, qui décidément ne perdait jamais longtemps le nord.

_-ne me fait pas de chantage dans un moment pareil !_

_-oui ou non ?_

_-hors de question !_

_-Shampoo voit……..Shampoo tue !_

_-cours Ryoga ! Vers le café ! _

Bien qu'il ne fut qu'a moins d'une poignée de mètres, la distance parut étrangement très longue à notre sympathique duo.

Peut-être parce que une chinoise enragée les poursuivait.

Peut-être parce que ils ne savaient même pas si la veille leur laisserait le temps de parler ou au minimum essayerait de calmer Shampoo.

Ou encore peut-être parce que cette journée s'annonçait d'hors et déjà comme aussi infernale que les précédentes depuis qu'un test de grossesse avait par un sinistre après-midi confirmé la réalité de son état à Ranma Saotome.

Allez savoir………..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comme vous l'avez deviné, la troisième partie n'est bien entendu que l'introduction au prochain chapitre.

Je vous remercie sincèrement d'avoir lut ce chapitre et j'espère avec la même sincérité qu'il vous aura divertit.

A plus !


	5. boys don’t cry

Un grand merci à Thealie pour son adorable review.

Tiens, pour ceux qui lisent cette histoire sans forcement trop connaître l'univers de madame Takahashi, voilà un petit résumé des transformations :

Ranma : fille

Ryoga : cochon (Akane ne le sait pas et l'a adopté en lui donnant le nom de P-chan)

Shampoo : chatte

Mousse : canard

Genma : panda

Au niveau des relations amoureuses c'est très simple.

Quasiment toutes les filles de l'histoire veulent se marier avec Ranma.

Toutes pour diverses raison, dont certaines aussi futiles et discutables que par exemple un combat perdu ou une veille promesse faites par son père alors que Ranma n'était qu'un enfant.

Ryoga aime Akane.

Mousse aime Shampoo.

Personne n'aime Genma, lol. (Shoun, le pere d'Akane, et lui sont très bon potes quand même)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : boys don't cry

En une dernière et particulièrement chanceuse esquive, Ranma parvint enfin à pénétrer dans le restaurant d'un pas que le mot « pressé » ne suffira pas vraiment à qualifier à sa juste valeur.

Manifestement, Shampoo ne partageait pas les mêmes légitimes réticences qu'Akane qu'en à la nécessité de ne pas lui distribuer furieusement des coups.

Mais heureusement pour lui, Ranma était un garçon/fille plein de ressource, fort rapide et extrêmement habile dans l'art de s'enfuire à toute jambes.

Après tout, vous ne passez pas tant de temps sous le même toit qu'une furie comme Akane sans en gagner au passage un sens développé de la survie.

Ryoga pour sa part l'était juste un peu moins.

État de fait qui pouvait d'hors et déjà être constaté d'un simple regard en direction de sa pauvre et extrêmement marquée par la brutalité de la chinoise figure.

_-la vielle ! Il faut que l'on parle ! _interpella sommairement l'honorable vielle dame un Ranma alors tout sauf disposait à faire montre des habituelles civilités dont une personne bien élevé se doit de faire siennes en présence d'un quelque de plus âgé qu'elle.

_-tiens mon gendre, quelle surprise…….et avec son fiancé de surcroît………_

_-dis lui d'arrêter ça ! Et ce n'est pas mon fiancé !_

_-à Ryoga ? Lui dire d'arrêter quoi ? De te mettre enceinte ? C'est trop tard pour ça je crois……._

_-à Shampoo bien sur ! _rugit la jeune maman en saisissant au vol une chaise vindicativement lancée par la colérique damoiselle susnommée.

A la surprise du couple, la vielle bique leva malgré tout soudain une main apaisante en direction de Shampoo, lui signifiant ainsi clairement son désir de la voir stoppait dans la seconde ses destructrices attaques.

_-bonne nouvelle mon gendre ! Je viens de finir la re-lecture du code des amazones et ton……comment dire…….problème, ne remet pas en cause tes fiançailles avec ma petite fille…….tu devras juste faire une sorte de pèlerinage expiatoire en Chine et ensuite présentait publiquement des excuses à Shampoo devant une foule d'au moins 65 personnes minimum_

_-quoi ?_

_-hala hairen ! Shampoo est heureuse !_

_-non mais vous rigolez là j'espère ?_

_-pas du tout…….c'est le code…….._

Le code n'était certes pas une affaire à prendre à la légère.

C'était en effet pour les amazones chinoises une sorte de mélange bizarre entre la Bible et le code pénal.

En clair, cela codifiait autant leur vie spirituelle que matérielle et cela jusqu'au moindre détail.

Du reste, Ranma avait appris avec le temps à ne pas trop faire de plaisanteries douteuses sur ce bouquin tant ces dames pouvaient se révéler susceptibles concernant ce sujet précis.

_-quoi qu'il en soit……….je ne suis pas venu pour ça ! _tenta courageusement de se calmer Ranma, n'ayant pas oublié à quel point ils avaient besoin des connaissances de la vielle.

_-tu veux une potion d'avortement ?_

_-non ! Bon, vous connaissez tous de quelle effarante et ridicule tare congénitale est victime Ryoga ?_

_-héééééééééé ! _s'insurgea ce dernier, choqué par le peu de cas que faisait Ranma de sa sensibilité et de son amour propre.

_-oui ! _répondirent en cœurs les deux femmes.

_-hééééééééééé !_

_-le problème est là……..je sais bien que vous devez me haïr et que vous pensez probablement que je n'ai nul droit de vous demandez un service mais je……._

_-pas du tout_

_-ha bon ?_

_-non……..tu sais, j'ai été jeune moi aussi…….et parfois les jeunes gens se laissent aller à commettre des choses un peu surprenante…….il n'y a pas là de quoi faire tant de foin que ça _ lui expliqua calmement la vielle dame.

Un silence lourd comme une chape de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce.

Les joues de Shampoo roussirent imperceptiblement tandis que les mâchoires inférieures de Ranma et Ryoga manquèrent de peu de toucher le sol.

_-vous…….vous êtes très ouverte d'esprit ! _ce vit alors obligé de concéder Ryoga.

_-hahahahahahhaahah ! J'ai déjà vécu bien des années tu sais mon petit _(« trop », commenta Ranma, ce qui lui fallut du reste un vigoureux coup de canne de la part de la vielle pour son incroyable effronterie)_, et j'ai vu par le passé des choses bien plus surprenante qu'une fille enceinte, crois moi……..en réalité, je dois avouer qu'il n'y a que des avantages dans cette situation…….car quant Ranma sera enfin le mari de Shampoo, votre enfant deviendra de fait mon petit fils ou ma petite fille……..on adore les grandes familles en Chine !_

_-extrêmement ouverte d'esprit !_

Les japonais ont l'amusante habitude d'être plutôt très pointilleux sur certain sujet qu'ils jugent comme un peu inconvenant de converser ou de traiter, et donc, d'entendre ainsi une femme parlait d'accueillir un enfant illégitime comme l'un des siens sans le moindre soucis, et même avec joie, fut une expérience tout spécialement étonnante pour eux.

Étonnante, mais enrichissante également quand à la générosité de la vielle.

_-enfin bref, à vrai dire à chaque pas que nous faisons dehors, je prends le risque de perdre Ryoga pour des mois et des mois……..et ce matin, nous nous sommes rappelés ce gros chat miteux et laid qui voulait épouser Shampoo_

_-brrrrrr……._frissonna de déplaisir la chinoise en se remémorant l'horrible et idiot félin.

_-et nous voudrions savoir si vous ne connaissiez pas des artefacts un peu similaires aux clochettes du chat……..vous voyez ? pour que Ryoga et moi puissions nous retrouver ou que nous soyons !_

Une tirade qui laissa un drôle de goût dans la bouche de Ranma, sans qu'il ne se l'explique clairement.

Ou plutôt si.

Tout était justement trop clair.

Son petit monologue les faisait honteusement passer tous les deux pour deux parfaits amoureux transis d'une immense affection réciproque et ne désirant pour rien au monde être séparés, ne serait-ce que pour une poignée de secondes.

Choquant.

Révoltant.

Ainsi, rapide comme l'éclair, elle décocha donc derechef un furieux coup de pied dans la tête de cet insolent de porcelet.

Histoire d'être bien sur que des pensées bizarres n'aillent pas s'y installer.

_-la ferme toi !_

_-mais je n'ai rien dit bon sang !_

_-ha ?……hmm…….peu importe ! Vous avez ça en stock ou pas ? _

_-hmm……laisse-moi voir ça………je crois avoir peut-être quelque chose se rapprochant de ce que vous desirez……._

Sans rien ajouter, la vielle se dirigea d'un bond léger et gracile vers l'arrière de la cuisine du restaurant.

Et plus exactement vers le mini salon ou la grand mère et la petit fille se délassait le soir en regardant un peu la télévision.

La pièce comptée deux grands placards, une table basse typiquement japonaise, un meuble télé et bien entendu……..une télévision.

Dans l'un des deux placards, se cachait discrètement un grand carton emplit, à l'image de la hotte du père noël, de mille mystérieux et envoûtant objets.

Parmi tout ce bric à brac, une paire de bibelot retint alors tout spécialement l'attention de la grand mère.

Deux minuscules objets circulaires et dont l'apparence ne laissait en rien, à l'observateur amateur qui les contemplait, présumait de leur vrai pouvoir.

Car pouvoir ils avaient bien.

Un petit pouvoir.

Presque insignifiant.

Mais dans le cas présent ou se retrouvaient nos deux héros, il se révélait hautement pratique.

_-cela a empêché les empereurs de chine de ne plus retrouver leurs chemins pendant près de 3000 ans_

_-encore les empereurs de chine………._

_-tu te moques Ranma ?_

_-non non……pensez-vous……..vous disiez ?_

_-regardez ces deux bagues……..lorsque elles sont éloignées l'une de l'autre de plus de 50 mètres, elle se mettent aussitôt à émettre une lumière bleutée clignotante………plus les clignotements sont rapides, plus l'autre bague est proche……..si elles s'éteignent, c'est que l'autre bague se trouve à moins de 10 mètres de sa ?_

_-quel rapport avec les empereurs de Chine ? _demanda Ryoga.

_-c'est simple…..si par exemple tu mets l'une des bagues à ton doigts et que tu laisse l'autre à un endroit précis, le clignotement t'indiqueras toujours la route à suivre pour rentrer à ce lieu……..et pareil si deux personnes les portent……ou qu'elles soient, elles pourront se retrouver !_

_-c'est parfait ! _s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux jeunes gens.

_-bravo mémé, pour une fois tes artefacts me sont vraiment utiles ! _renchérit Ranma.

_-mille merci grand mère ! _explosa d'une satisfaction sincère Ryoga.

Même Shampoo oublia sa brûlante contrariété un instant devant tant de bonne humeur et de joie.

Toujours retrouvait l'autre.

Ce qui en soit signifiait : « toujours retrouvait son chemin ».

Je vous laisse imaginez les sensations de Ryoga à la simple idée d'un tel miracle lui qui parfois avait du mal à sortir de sa propre maison.

Mais bon…….

La vie est ainsi faite que quant il vous arrive quelque chose de vraiment super agréable, la méfiance s'impose.

Pourquoi un tel cadeau du destin ?

Quel en sera le prix ?

Dans quelle direction la roue céleste du Karma va t-elle désormais tourner ?

Vous vous dites peut-être que l'auteur de cette histoire ne doit être qu'un sinistre cynique pour avoir oser tenir un tel éhonté propos.

Hélas, les évènements allaient lui donner raison. ( non mais ho, vous croyez quoi ?)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est donc de forte bonne humeur que le dorénavant inséparable duo rentra paisiblement dans leur doux et acceuillant foyer.

Maintenant qu'elle était sure de ne plus perdre Ryoga, les neuf prochains mois apparurent comme par magie bien plus lumineux aux yeux de Ranma.

La peur de la solitude est une chose horriblement pesante.

Et encore plus celle de l'abandon.

Cet enfant naîtrait avec ces deux parents à ses cotés, elle s'en fit la promesse solennelle.

Car pour lui qui n'avait connus sa mère que très tard, et dans des conditions assez rocambolesques, cela sonnait dans son esprit comme un impératif.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé bien entendu.

Mais personne n'est jamais séparé de sa mère, comme lui l'avait été, sans que quelque part un creux, un sentiment douloureux, ne perdurent.

Toutefois, ces soucis étaient derrière elle.

Même l'incident survenu ce matin là ne parvint pas à la perturber.

Étant donné que après tout, il ne s'était rien passer de bien méchant au final.

_-tu as faim ? _questionna Ryoga une fois de retour à la maison.

_-assez oui……..il doit rester du ramen je pense…….tu t'en occupes !_

_-pourquoi moi ?_

_-pourquoi il me demande celui-là en plus……..et bien parce que tout est à cause de toi, parce que j'ai été obligé hier de faire les courses avec un petit sac tout mignon comme la dernière des femmes au foyer, parce que à cause de ta perversité sans nom je dois te supporter tous les jours pendant encore plus d'une année entière et parce que sinon je demande à Shampoo de venir nous livrer ! Tu t'expliqueras avec elle !_

_-Ranma ! voilà qui est mesquin !_

_-à ton service P-chan !_

Un échange d'idée qui certes d'un œil extérieur peut paraître un rien abrupte pour deux personnes prétendument de si bonne humeur.

Toutefois, en réalité tout cela avait été dit sur un ton plutôt badin, comme une vielle conversation non encore terminée et que les interlocuteurs prenaient plaisir à périodiquement reprendre.

Ce qui d'ailleurs était exactement le cas.

La tuile énorme qu'ils s'apprêtaient à recevoir joyeusement dans leurs gueules n'était à ce moment là qu'encore à une cinquantaine de kilomètre d'eux.

A l'aéroport international de Tokyo plus précisément.

Elle se penchait doucement vers le bord de la route et d'une voie guillerette appelait un taxi.

C'est court cinquante bornes en taxi.

Surtout si le chauffeur choisit intelligemment de prendre la voie expresse plutôt que la nationale pour rejoindre le cœur de la capitale et ainsi s'éviter tous les gros embouteillages.

C'est ce qu'il fit.

Le destin était en marche.

Et plus rien ne pouvait à présent l'arrêter.

_-alors ?_

_-hmm…….je dois avouer que pour un cochon, tu prépares très proprement à manger !_

_-Ranmaaaaaaaa !_

_-ça va, ça va……..c'est très bon Ryoga……..tu fais le ramen comme un chef_

_-haha ! tu vois !_

_-il faut dire aussi que ça demande une grande expertise et un immense savoir-faire de tout simplement faire bouillir de l'eau et d'y plonger les nouilles………tu m'épates !………d'ailleurs, en parlant d'eau, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu P-chan_

_-ne parle pas de malheur tu veux ?_ bougonna Ryoga.

Son visage s'éclaira soudain.

Un éclair de génie le traversa si brutalement que sa conscience en vacilla douloureusement une courte seconde.

P-chan.

Mais bien sur !

_-qu……qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Ryoga ? _s'empressa de demander Ranma devant la face de complet ahuri qu'afficha alors le père de sa futur progéniture et en priant secrètement pour que ce ne soit pas la manifestation d'une défaillance génétique des Hibiki, encore une, transmissible à l'enfant.

_-Aka…….Akane n'est pas en colère contre P-chan !_

_-ne me dit pas que…….que tu comptes aller la-bas quand même ?_

_-ou est le problème ? Je pourrais revenir sans risque avec la bague !_

Ca s'était vraiment un truc que Ranma apprécié beaucoup chez Ryoga en temps normal.

Le fait qu'avec lui, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il allait se passer ou ce qu'il allait faire.

Sauf que là, ils étaient tout sauf en temps normal.

Heureusement, l'esprit de Ryoga sembla suivre un cheminement rapide et cohérent comme le devina à son regard Ranma.

_-tu as compris le problème ?_

_-désolé Ranma, ce n'est pas très délicat de parler du dojo Tendo dans un moment pareil…….et encore moins d'Akane………de plus, si je me transformai, je perdrai la bague à coup sur………je m'excuse !_

_-ha, laisse tomber, s'est déjà bien que tu t'en sois aperçu tout seul……..mais fais voir ta bague d'ailleurs, c'est les mêmes ?_

_-je n'ai pas trop regardé à vrai dire…….on dirait bien oui………_

Se relevant légèrement de la position en tailleur qu'ils avaient adopté pour s'installer autour de la table et ainsi confortablement se sustenter, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et inspectèrent plus minutieusement les deux anneaux, sans toutefois les enlever de leurs doigts.

Le taxi synonyme pour eux de bien des tourments se gara contre le trottoir adjacent à la résidence des Hibiki à cet instant précis.

Libérant les démons qui allaient faire abattre tout le poids de leur cruauté titanesque sur le malheureux couple.

_-c'est marrant, la tienne à des reflets bleus et la miennes des reflets verts non ? _constata Ryoga.

_-oui, c'est vrai………quel coup de pot quand même que la vielle bique ai eut ça chez elle…….._

_-pff……à qui le dis-tu !_

Leur attention accaparée comme elle l'était, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Pas plus qu'ils ne les entendirent arriver.

_-au fait, je me posait une question……tu……tu crois que nos malédictions peuvent se transmettre au petit ? Ça serait vraiment terrible !_

_-non, rassure-toi, ça m'étonnerait Ryoga……..je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de malédiction de ce genre qui se poursuivraient sur plusieurs générations…….c'est nous qui sommes maudits et personne d'autre……..enfin, je l'espère sincèrement de tout mon cœur ! _

_-j'espère aussi………_

_-mais au fait, comment ça « le petit » ?_

_-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_-qui te dis que ce sera un garçon ?_

_-tu ne préférerais pas ?_

_-ben je………._

_-bonjour Ryoga !…….un garçon ? _les coupa abruptement une tierce voix.

_-hé ? _s'étonnèrent-ils grandement.

Le cœur de Ryoga se mit à faire le grand huit dans sa poitrine.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Ranma devant l'ambiguïté sans nom de la situation.

Un garçon.

Une fille.

Très proches physiquement qui plus est.

Deux bagues aux doigts.

Et qui parlent à la cool du sexe de leur futur enfant.

S'en fut trop pour madame et monsieur Hibiki, eux honnêtes et gentilles personnes qui revenaient alors à peine de leurs seconde lune de miel.

_-et bien chérie, j'ai comme l'impression que…….._commença madame Hibiki.

_-oui, moi aussi ma puce, j'ai bien l'impression que…….._poursuivit monsieur Hibiki.

_-vous……..vous avez l'impression que quoi ? _s'enquit timidement Ryoga.

_-que nous allons avoir un mariage ! _répondirent-ils exactement en même temps et, ma foi, particulièrement gaiement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une semaine plus tard.

Un magnifique et angélique sourire illuminant comme toujours son beau visage, Kasumi Tendo entra doucement dans le magasin d'Ukyo afin de commander plusieurs de ses délicieux plats.

_-bonjour !_

_-ha ! Bonjour Kasumi ! Que puis-je pour toi ?_

_-5 okonomiyaki je te pris_

_-et 5 qui marches ! Ça sera prêt dans une minute !_

Ukyo appréciait beaucoup la fille aînée de la famille Tendo.

Un mélange subtil de pure féminité et de douceur quasi bouddhique.

Un exemple pour toute femme.

_-comment ça va au dojo ? _s'enquit alors poliment la jeune damoiselle.

_-hoo, comme d'habitude_

_-je vois…….._

_-ton père va mieux ?_

_-bien mieux merci ! Il a enfin recommencé à parler…….mais hélas ce n'est que pour dire des obscénités à l'encontre de Ranma et de monsieur Saotome_

_-ha d'accord…….heuu…….et Akane ?_

_-elle va bien mieux aussi…….tiens d'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, après avoir appris la nouvelle du mariage entre Ranma et Ryoga, elle a aussitôt mise une armure de kendo et est partit en courant chez les Hibiki…….j'espère que tout va bien se passer_

_-quoi ?_

_-oui, c'est bizarre hein ? Une armure de kendo ne va pas vraiment bien à une fille……….je lui ai fait remarqué mais………._

_-non, mais je veux dire……pardon ? Le mariage de qui et qui !_

_-Ranma et Ryoga……tu ne savais pas ? C'est les parents de Ryoga qui ont insisté rapport à la grossesse de Ranma tu comprends…….mais d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ça sera plus une cérémonie pour la forme, juste avec la famille proche, plutôt qu'un vrai mariage……Ukyo ? Tu t'en vas ?_

_-ex…..excuse moi, je dois y aller là ! Je te livrerai la commande chez toi, ok ?_

_-oui, bien sur !_

Sa spatule sur le dos.

La rage au cœur.

Les cheveux dressés de contrariété.

Et Ukyo partit en courant expliquait sa façon de voir les choses concernant ce mariage au deux jeunes promis.

A quelques kilomètres de là, une autre damoiselle brûlant d'une juste colère, s'apprêtait à entrer au domicile des Hibiki.

_-imbécile de Ranma ! Cette fois-ci plus de pitié ! Ranma ! Montre toi vermine ! _hurla-t-elle de toute l'incroyable capacité de ses deux poumons.

_-non mais ça va pas bien de crier comme ça non ? _osa insolemment venir la faire sursauter une petite voix derrière elle.

Pivot 360 degré.

Cri pour libérer son Ki.

Attaque au front à l'aide d'un boken. (sabre en bois)

Et voilà un Ranma avec une énorme bosse sur le haut du crane.

_-ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Akane…….._

_-moi aussi _murmura-t-elle d'un air terrible signifiant clairement l'exact opposé de sa déclaration, son boken toujours incrusté dans le front de Ranma.

_-je suppose que tu as appris la « grande » nouvelle ?_

_-tu supposes bien scélérat ! Alors ça ne te suffit plus de porter l'enfant de Ryoga ? Tu dois aussi devenir sa…….sa femme !_

_-tu ne sais rien du problème……alors tu serais gentille de ne pas t'emportée bêtement de la sorte comme la brute que tu es !_

_-ha je suis une brute hein ?_ lui demanda-t-elle de clarifier sa pensée à le refrappant violemment.

_-exactement !_

Une conversation tout à fait normal entre ses deux là en somme.

Le fait qu'Akane se soit sentit oblige de venir jusque ici pour lui montrer à quel point elle désapprouvait vertement ce mariage aurait put en d'autres circonstances être source d'une certaine fierté purement masculine pour Ranma.

Imaginez-vous un peu.

Une fille a qui vous avez fait le pire coup possible, un enfant dans le dos, accourt pour dire « non » à votre union avec une autre personne.

Comme c'est beau.

Ça aurait à coup sur arraché une larme à Kuno s'il avait assisté à la scène.

Sauf que Ranma avait présentement la tête a mille lieux de songé à de telle frivoles considérations, inquiets qu'il était pour son propre devenir.

Madame Hibiki.

Si on lui avait dit ça quelques semaines à peine en arrière, il aurait certainement bien rigolé.

Mais comment expliquait aux parents de Ryoga dans quelles sinistres conditions tout cela s'était passé ?

Et comment leur expliquait qu'en réalité la futur épouse de leur fils était un homme ?

Ils ne le croiraient jamais.

Ils riraient.

Se gausseraient.

Et diraient qu'ils étaient une sacré bande de petits plaisantins.

Ranma dut toutefois convenir que les Hibiki étaient vraiment des gens hautement charmants.

Polis, gentils, attentionnés et prévenant.

Depuis une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés, ils étaient littéralement au petit soins pour elle.

Un vrai marasme.

L'ultime catastrophe.

_-alors c'est vrai ? Tu vas vraiment l'épouser ?_

_-ce n'est pas un mariage idiote ! C'est plus comme……..comme une sorte de fiançailles…….très officielle………voilà, oui, c'est ça………et puis pourquoi tu portes une armure de Kendo nom de nom ?_

_-ben je…….je…….tu vois sur le coup…….dans l'excitation de la nouvelle je………_

_-et dire que je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas être moins sexy…….ben si…….bravo…….tu as réussit…….tu l'as fait !_

Les mots étaient sortit tout seul.

Vite.

Trop vite.

En réalité, cela lui avait fait réellement plaisir de la revoir mais avec tout ces soucis, sa langue avait démarré avant son cerveau.

Akane le gratifia d'un large sourire.

L'assura de tout ses bons sentiments pour le mariage.

Lui souhaita une bonne grossesse ainsi qu'un accouchement facile.

Elle lui demanda instamment de la re-contacter une fois que l'enfant serait de ce monde pour qu'elle vienne le voir.

Et, sans plus de cérémonies futiles, se mit à le battre comme plâtre.

Leur fiançailles furent officiellement rompu ce jour là sur décision de Shoun après qu'Akane lui ai fait le résumé de sa « visite » chez les Hibiki.

Ranma et Ryoga ne se marièrent pas.

Mais comme avait tenté de l'expliquer Ranma à Akane, ils furent seulement « fiancé » et reçurent la bénédiction des parents de Ryoga ainsi que de Genma qui avait eut pour l'occasion l'autorisation de sortir du zoo.

Toutefois, ils se durent promettre de se marier en bonne et dut forme maximum 6 mois après l'accouchement.

Il perdit une fiancé.

Il gagna un fiancé.

Et cela le même jour.

Oui.

Vraiment.

Le destin a un sens de l'humour tout particulier.

Le jeune couple dépendait des Hibiki pour leur survie.

Sans eux pas de toit.

Pas de nourriture.

Alors comment dire non à ces fiançailles ?

Certes ils auraient put vivre dans la montagne.

Mais ce ne sont pas des conditions acceptables de vie pour une fille portant un enfant.

Il n'y eut guère de monde pour assister à la cérémonie.

Monsieur et madame Hibiki, Ranma et Ryoga, Genma et l'employé du zoo chargé de le surveiller puis de le ramener et Ukyo.

De toutes ses prétendantes, elle était probablement celle qui connaissait et aimait le plus Ranma.

Car oui, son amour pour lui était si puissant qu'elle accepta de la soutenir, de rester près de lui en ces temps délicat.

Comme elle resterait près de lui pendant les neufs mois que durerait sa grossesse.

Comme une amie.

Comme sa meilleur amie.

Comme la femme qui avait pour le lui les sentiments les plus pures, les plus sincères.

Les garçons ne pleurent pas.

Mais les filles en ont le droit.

Et ce soir là, Ukyo ne s'en priva pas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai fait l'étrange choix de finir ce chapitre sur les sentiments d'Ukyo plutôt que sur la cérémonie en elle-même ou sur les impressions de Ranma et Ryoga.

Pourquoi ?

Et bien parce que déjà j'adore ce perso et parce que surtout elle aura un rôle important pour la suite de l'histoire.

De plus j'ai trouvé amusant que le titre de ce chapitre, boys don't cry, fasse justement référence aux sentiments d'une fille qui durant un moment s'est fait passé pour un type.

Voilà, le prochain chapitre se nommera : « walking on sunshine »

A plus !


	6. walking on sunshine

Et c'est repartit !

Les différentes parties de ce chapitre ne se passent pas à la même époques mais pas de panique, ça reste très clair. (j'espère, lol)

Une suite pas super axée comédie, mais nécessaire pour faire avancer l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : walking on sunshine

Un léger rayon de soleil lui chatouillant délicatement la joue, Ranma ouvrit doucement ses yeux et contempla avec un plaisir non simulé cette nouvelle matinée d'hors et déjà annonciatrice de mille promesses de joie et de bonheur.

Le blanc, qui régnait en maître sur les murs, le plafond et même sur le lit de la grande pièce dans laquelle elle venait de passer une courte nuit de repos, s'accorda à merveille à l'humeur alors fort bienheureuse du cœur de Ranma.

Deux autres personnes étaient auprès d'elle sur ce même matelas, et une troisième dormait encore à quelques mètre de là à peine, sur une sorte de lit de camp improvisé.

Deux étaient ses meilleurs amis.

Quant à la troisième……….

Que dire sur elle ?

Existe-il dans notre vocabulaire un seul mot ayant la prétention de seulement essayer de décrire une telle merveille ?

Quel serait cet adjectif prétentieux qui se croirait de taille à prendre la mesure de l'ange qui se reposait alors tout contre sa jeune et rayonnante maman ?

Non.

Je ne ferai pas l'affront à Ranma et Ryoga de tentait avec mon misérable et insignifiant vocabulaire de mettre quelque qualificatif ridicule d'inconsistance sur leur merveilleux enfant nouvellement née.

Car, comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, la scène se déroulait dans un hôpital.

Ou plus exactement, dans une des chambres de repos de la section obstétrique de cet immense complexe entièrement dédié à la médecine et aux soins.

Ryoga, assis sur une chaise mais le haut de son corps reposant sur le lit, était encore assoupis.

En réalité, Ranma eut quasiment l'impression que l'accouchement avait été en quelque sorte plus une épreuve pour l'aimable et si dévoué jeune homme que pour elle même tant l'inquiétude la concernant avait rongé impitoyablement Ryoga la veille.

Quasiment.

Car, maintenant elle le savait, donnait la vie n'était certes pas une affaire aisée que l'on pouvait prendre de façon désinvolte.

Heureusement pour la petite famille, l'enfant avait eut pour sa maman l'aimable attention de n'être ni trop lourd, ni peu désireux de faire durer inutilement le supplice.

Tout avait été réglé en moins de deux heures, ce qui en soit est un vrai petit miracle.

Mais d'ailleurs, qu'elle était donc le nom de cette nouvelle étincelle de vie ?

Étonnement, le choix du prénom n'avait fournit aux deux parents qu'un très court et pacifique débat.

Ryoga avait lancé des propositions.

Ranma en avait retenu une.

La décision fut aussitôt fixée.

Ce serait « enfant de fleur »

Hanako.

Remuant légèrement, la troisième personne présente, celle qui se trouvait sur le petit lit, choisit cet instant pour s'éveiller à son tour.

Son regard s'attarda un long moment sur le plafond, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler ou elle était ni ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là.

Puis, brutalement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et, d'un mouvement rapide, elle se précipita aussitôt vers son amie, un large sourire éclairant déjà son visage.

_-Ranma ! _

_-chuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! _l'enjoignit-elle de se calmer en désignant l'enfant.

_-oups ! Désolé………elle dort toujours ?_

_-c'est fatiguant de naître………._lui expliqua Ranma.

_-j'imagine……….hé, regarde Ryoga, il n'a pas l'air très en forme lui non plus _plaisanta aimablement Ukyo en pointant du doigt le père d'Hanako.

_-pff……comme d'habitude, c'est moi qui fait tout le boulot et c'est lui qui est crevé ! _poursuivit la boutade Ranma, mais sans la moindre trace de sévérité dans les yeux.

_-je le réveille ?_

_-non, laisse-le va………le connaissant, je ne crois pas qu'il ait beaucoup dormit cette nuit le pauvre_

Et elle le connaissait bien.

Il les avait en effet veillées, Ranma et Hanako, courageusement jusque bien avant dans la nuit.

Son cœur équitablement partagé entre un immense bonheur et un incommensurable soulagement de savoir tout le monde se portant pour le mieux.

Ranma soupira.

La journée s'annonçait si diablement longue.

Les Hibiki passeraient les voir d'ici probablement maximum une demi-heure.

Ensuite viendrait à coup sur Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, les deux chinoises, Shoun et Mousse peut-être.

_-à quoi tu penses ?_

_-hmmm ? Ha, non…..je me demandait juste à quelle heure commencerait les visites………_

_-tu vas te faire couvrir de cadeaux aujourd'hui _la taquina gentiment la brune.

_-très drôle……..je préférerai me faire couvrir de sommeil, crois moi_

_-haaaa ! Elle ouvre les yeux ! _s'emporta de gaieté Ukyo en constatant que les deux petites billes bleus du regard de l'enfant s'ouvraient délicatement sur le monde. _bonjour Hanako !_

En fait, Hanako n'était pas précisément sur le même matelas que sa mère, mais plutôt dans une sorte de berceau sur pied, typique de ceux utilisés dans les hôpitaux , qui avait été intelligemment déposé par les infirmières au plus proche du lit médicalisé ou s'était reposait Ranma.

_-bonjour Hanako……..bonjour ma puce _murmura tendrement Ranma en se plongeant sans retenu et amoureusement dans le regard de sa fille.

Un problème amusant auquel personne n'avait réellement pensé jusque à encore très récemment était le fait non moins amusant que Ranma n'avait à proprement parler pas d'existence légale.

Il existait un Ranma Saotome.

Un jeune homme de désormais 17 ans qui étudiait au lycée Furinkan et qui était le fils de Genma et Nodoka Saotome.

Mais il n'existait nul part sur les registres officiels du gouvernement une Ranma Saotome, jeune fille qui aurait éternellement 16 ans et qui était dorénavant maman d'une petite Hanako.

Pour être clair, la maman d'Hanako n'avait pas d'identité.

Ennuyeux.

D'autant plus qu'il était littéralement hors de question pour Ranma que sa fille soit de mère inconnue.

Que ce soit aux yeux de l'état ou aux yeux de n'importe qui d'autres sur cette terre.

Hélas, comment faire ?

Histoire de simplifier un peu l'équation, il avait été décidé qu'Hanako porterait le nom de famille de son père.

Mais sa mère devait elle-aussi avoir un nom malgré tout.

Avec le sens commun que nous lui connaissons tous, ce fut Ryoga qui mit un point final à la question en clamant haut et fort que si équation il y avait, pourquoi ce serait-il donc à eux de la résoudre ?

La maman était Ranma ?

Et bien la maman serait et resterait Ranma.

_-laissons l'état se dépatouiller tout seul avec cette histoire ! L'enfant a déjà un nom de famille, non ? Et Ranma a un nom aussi que je sache ! _avait-il déclarait quelques semaines auparavant.

Ainsi fut-il discuté, ainsi fut-il fait et ainsi fut-il déclaré énergiquement la veille par Ryoga dans le bureau du fonctionnaire chargé de cette question.

L'aimable vielle homme releva les noms, le prénom de la petite, quelques documents administratifs nécessaires et se chargea derechef de donnait une existence légale à Hanako, fille de monsieur Ryoga Hibiki et de mademoiselle Ranma Saotome.

Comme dans un rêve.

Sans problème.

Sauf que, et bien qu'aucun des deux parents ne le savaient et vraisemblablement ne le sauront jamais, un drôle de ballet s'était déroulé un peu auparavant dans ce même bureau.

Un ballet orchestré par l'inénarrable Shoun Tendo en personne, assisté de Genma, qui comptait justement parmi ses amis ce dit fonctionnaire.

Car Shoun n'avait pas oublier qui était Ranma.

Pas plus qu'il n'avait oublié l'affection qu'il lui portait jadis et qu'il nourrissait encore pour ce diable de polisson.

Désormais, dans la circonscription de Nerima du moins, il existait une Ranma Saotome.

Et si personne ne venait poser trop de question et si les intéressés ne poussaient pas l'état à s'intéressait de près à eux, tout devait gentiment et tranquillement se passer comme sur des roulettes.

_-elle est si mignonne ! _se pâma de bonheur Ukyo.

_-il me tarde que ses dents poussent………._

_-pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas une période très agréable pour les parents d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre_

_-pour voir si elle aura les mêmes que Ryoga_

_-tu veux dire……..si elle aura les mêmes crocs que lui ? _demanda-t-elle en tirant sans ménagement sur l'une des joues de Ryoga afin de mieux voir ça dentition.

_-tous les Hibiki les ont………_

_-mais elle n'est pas seulement une Hibiki ! Elle est aussi une Saotome !_

_-Ukyo ! _se plaignit alors le papa, l'une de ses joues toujours cruellement tenaillée entre les doigts de la damoiselle.

_-désolé ! Ben comme ça tu pourras voir Hanako…… _

_-hmmmmmmm………._bougonna-t-il, toutes une armée de cernes visibles sous ses yeux.

Toutefois, de voir en effet sa fille lui enleva rapidement toute velléité belliqueuse pour ce vigoureux réveil.

Lui le doublement maudit.

Lui le malchanceux.

Lui l'oublié des dieux venait d'être bénit au delà de toute ses espérances.

Quant une porte se ferme, une autre s'ouvre comme on dit.

En tant que passionné des armes martiaux, longtemps il avait espéré que ce soit un fils.

Mais étrangement le jour ou ils avaient appris grâce à une échographie, encore une technologie bien obscure pour lui, que ce serait une fille il n'en conçu pas le moindre regret.

_-imbécile ! tu crois que les filles ne s'intéressent jamais aux arts martiaux ? Tu as oublié Shampoo ? Et Akane ? _lui avait alors remit en mémoire Ranma, toutefois sur un ton bien plus patient que la retranscription de cette conversation pourrait le laisser sous-entendre.

Non pas que Ryoga fut en quoi que ce soit un machiste bien entendu.

Mais il avait seulement quelques idées un peu préconçues sur certains sujets.

Idées que du reste, la vie quotidienne avec Ranma et la perspective d'avoir une fille lui avait bien vite ôté.

Durant son court repos, il avait fait un rêve.

Ou plus exactement, il avait revu ses 9 derniers mois.

Les épreuves, les coups durs, les bons moments et surtout cette fameuse soirée.

Cette soirée ou lui et Ranma avaient été officiellement fiancés.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques mois plus tôt.

_-Ranma ! Explique-toi immédiatement ! _rugit de déconvenue une damoiselle alors plus qu'extrêmement courroucée.

_-haaaaa, c'est pas vrai……encore une………_

_-encore une quoi ?_

Se relevant de l'endroit ou Akane l'avait abandonné après l'avoir copieusement tabassé à grand coups de boken, Ranma se prépara à affronter la colère d'une autre de ses « adorées » et tellement « douces » fiancées.

_-holala, mais qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_

_-cette sale brute d'Akane………._

_-je croyais qu'elle ne voulait plus te frapper ?_

_-ouais ben, je crois que l'on peut sans se tromper considérait qu'elle a changé d'opinion à ce sujet……….._

_-c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ? _ne perdit toutefois pas le nord Ukyo.

_- « fiançailles » ! Ce sont des fiançailles et pas un mariage ! Et si je pouvais me l'éviter je le ferai mais………_

_-mais quoi ?_

_-je……..les parents de Ryoga, tu comprends…….je………_

_-quoi ? viens vivre chez moi si c'est ça le problème !_

Intéressante perspective.

Mais assez égoïste d'un certain point de vue.

D'autant plus qu'a présent les Hibiki étaient au courant.

Et que diraient-ils à Ryoga si Ranma partait ainsi pour un autre foyer ?

Et qu'en penserait Ryoga ?

Car l'air de rien, il était tout autant impliqué qu'elle dans cette histoire, même s'il avait le rôle le plus facile des deux.

_-écoute, ces fiançailles ne me plaisent pas plus qu'a toi……..beaucoup moins même, soit en sur !…….mais en même temps, ça ne signifie pas grand chose pour être honnête……..je veux dire, ce n'est qu'une cérémonie informelle juste pour marquait le coup……rien de plus_

_-hmm, je vois………._

_-j'ai déjà perdu une famille, les Tendo………et les Hibiki sont vraiment des braves gens…….si je venais chez toi on n'en finirait plus……..avec Shampoo et même Akane…………ça serait tous les jours la guerre dans ton restaurant ! Elles ne comprendraient pas ce que je fais chez toi…….ici au moins je devrai avoir la paix…….. « on » devrait avoir la paix ! _

Ranma avait attaqué sous le bon angle l'armure de la jeune fille.

Le sens du commerce d'Ukyo ne pouvait en effet supportait l'idée d'une lutte perpétuelle à l'endroit même qui était sa seule et unique source de revenu.

_-pff, ces sales pestes !_

_-comme tu dis………_

_-alors ? Ça se passe quant ?_

_-ce soir_

_-je peux venir ?_

_-tu veux ? _s'étonna Ranma.

_-bien sur ! on est…….on…….on est ami non ?_

_-oui, de très bons amis même, U-chan ! Mais ne commence pas à frapper Ryoga d'accord ? Ça m'étonnerai que ces parents comprennent ce qui se passe si tu te mettais à le rouster !_

_-t'inquiètes, pour ce soir je le laisserai tranquille _l'assura-t-elle, en agrémentant sa déclaration d'un petit clin d'œil complice.

Ce qu'elle fit du reste, malgré toutes les inquiétudes infondées de Ryoga.

Vers 19 heures 30, le gentil employé du zoo arriva enfin avec Genma au bout d'une laisse et les Hibiki décidèrent qu'il était plus que temps de commencer.

La cérémonie n'était, comme l'avait prédit Ranma, vraiment pas grand chose.

Les deux fiancées devaient boire un thé sacré et se promettre ensuite l'un à l'autre le mariage ainsi qu'un amour aussi sincère qu'éternel.

Ranma portait un magnifique kimono féminin traditionnel.

Ryoga le même genre de truc, mais pour les hommes.

Facile.

Sans problème.

Sur un pied.

Et en souriant encore !

_-moi, Ranma, promet solennellement en ce jour de toujours…….de………de toujours aimer………hmmm……..de toujours………._

_-tout va bien Ranma ? _Demanda gentiment madame Hibiki, craignant que sa belle fille n'ait attrapé brutalement froid.

_-oui, oui…….je…….un petit chat dans la gorge madame, rien de plus……….bon ! Allons-y ! tu es prêt Ryoga ? _cria l'heureuse maman en serrant ses deux poings en en affichant un air menaçant.

_-oui ! _répondit son « être aimer », prêt comme jamais.

_-ce n'est pas un combat bande d'idiots ! _les coupa un peu cruellement dans leur élan Ukyo.

_-silence ! Moi, Ranma ! Promet solennellement en ce jour de toujours t'aimer Ryoga ! Et de me marier avec toi dans les six mois qui suivront la venu au monde de notre enfant !_

_-j'ai compris ! Moi, Ryoga ! J'accepte tes vœux et promets solennellement de toujours t'aimer ! Et de me marier avec toi dans les six mois qui suivront la venu au monde de notre enfant !_

_-bien !_

_-parfait !_

_-voilà qui est fait !_

_-exactement !_

_-hooo, comme s'était beau……..n'est pas chérie ? _interrogea madame Hibiki en se tournant vers son mari.

_-très beau ! Ça me rappelle nos propres fiançailles !_

_-félicitation ! _lança gaiement l'employé du zoo.

_-bombobobombomboobbom ! _surenchérit Genma.

S'en suivit l'absorption du thé, qui ressembla malheureusement plus à un concourt de celui qui boirait le plus vite et avec l'air le plus dégoûté possible qu'a réellement un moment chargé en émotion comme il aurait été plus décent qu'il fut.

_-Ryoga !_

_-Ranma !_

_-l'émotion qui m'étreint le cœur est incroyablement incroyable !_

_-je n'aurai sut dire mieux !_

_-quelle belle fiançailles !_

_-un pur concentré de bonheur !_

_-il ne manque plus que le baiser pour clore la cérémonie à présent…….._leur expliqua madame Hibiki.

Ranma se paralysa.

Ryoga devint plus rouge qu'une borne incendie.

Ukyo saisit sa spatule, sa patience ayant plus qu'atteinte ses limites.

L'employé du zoo applaudit encore plus fort.

Genma entama son sixième morceau de bambou.

Les Hibiki versèrent une larme devant la beauté de ce jeune couple.

_-maman ! Allons ! On ne peut pas faire ça voyons ! _s'empressa de protester Ryoga.

_-ha oui ! Ils ne peuvent pas du tout ! _tomba d'accord avec lui Ukyo, sa spatule sous le cou de l'heureux fiancé.

_-pourquoi ? Vous êtes fiancés maintenant……..et puis…….pardon mais, ça bien dut déjà arriver j'imagine non ?…..puisque Ranma est…….enfin, vous voyez quoi………._

Les informations ne parvenaient plus aux oreilles de Ranma qu'au compte goutte tant la surprise l'avait laissé coi.

Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser un peu tranquille ?

Sa situation n'était-elle pas déjà assez terrible ?

Manifestement non, comme allait lui prouver les évènements à suivre.

_-un bisou ! Un bisou ! Un bisou ! _chantèrent-ils tous en cœur.

_-je……je……je vais craquer Ryoga ! _souffla Ranma.

_-courage Ranma ! Tiens bon ! Je vais trouver une solution !_

Ding dong.

La sonnette retentit joyeusement, donnant au passage un cours répit aux deux tourtereaux.

_-ha ! Voilà les plats que j'ai commandé !_

_-tu as commandé à manger chérie ? _pressa de répondre son épouse monsieur Hibiki.

_-oui, c'est plus simple comme ça pour ce soir……._

_-comme tu es prévoyante ma mie !_

_-livraison du Cat-Café ! _retentit une voix féminine depuis le pas de la porte.

Peu de personne sur terre peuvent comprendre le doute qui assaillit alors de sa morsure glacée le cœur fragile et délicat de Shampoo lorsque elle découvrit ce triste spectacle.

Son adoré Ranma vulgairement déguisé en parfaite épouse.

Cet imbécile de Ryoga auprès de lui.

Elle ne put en supporter d'avantage.

Elle pouvait être aussi douce que foncièrement violente.

Et là, elle n'eut pas vraiment envi d'être douce.

Mais elle ne trouva pas la force d'être violente non plus.

_-Shampoo ! _couinèrent ensemble Ranma et Ryoga.

Plus personne n'osa parler.

Que devrait-elle encore endurer pour lui ?

Un homme méritait-il tant de souffrances, tant de douleurs ?

Avait-elle vraiment un jour sut pourquoi elle lui courait tellement après ?

Devant ce triste spectacle, l'esprit de Shampoo s'ouvrit enfin à de plus larges perspectives.

Non.

Personne ne méritait ça.

Personne n'avait le droit de la traiter ainsi.

Même pour le code, même pour sa grand-mère.

Elle était Shampoo, fière et puissante amazone chinoise, et sûrement pas une simple courtisane sans plus d'honneur que d'amour propre.

Se fut l'ultime goutte qui vint faire déborder un vase déjà bien trop plein.

_-voici votre commande_

_-je……je…….merci mademoiselle…….tenez, voilà l'argent_

_-merci madame_

Au moins une fois être digne de son nom et de son rang.

Sans rien ajouter.

Sans ne serait-ce que murmurait un simple mot.

Elle se retira.

Bien décidé à sérieusement reprendre sa vie en main.

_-vous la connaissez ?_

_-heuu, non maman…….enfin si…….un peu………_

_-hmmmm………enfin bref ! Reprenons ! Le bisou ! Le bisou ! Le bisou !_

C'est toujours comme ça les réunions de famille.

Ça part à chaque fois dans tous les sens.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plus tard, cette même soirée.

Marchant au hasard dans les rues de la préfecture de Nerima, Ukyo laissait tranquillement ses pieds lui dictaient la route à suivre.

Elle avait bien lut dans les yeux de la chinoise quant cette dernière avait débarqué chez les Hibiki.

Akane.

Et à présent Shampoo.

Le nombre de fiancées de Ranma fondait comme neige au soleil.

Il ne restait plus qu'elle et Kodachi en lice dorénavant.

Mais cette dernière ne comptait pas, tant l'unique héritier de la famille Saotome ne nourrissait que de l'indifférence, voir du dégoût, à son égard.

Pourtant, cet état de fait ne parvint pas à la réjouir.

Comment être satisfaite d'une telle situation ?

Dans son esprit, la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister se rejoua encore une fois.

Le visage convulsé de colère de Ranma.

La mine incroyablement gênée de Ryoga.

Et puis leurs lèvres, qui lentement s'étaient rapprochées l'une de l'autre pour finalement s'unir en un frileux et rapide baiser.

Une larme s'échappa de son magnifique regard noisette.

_-pourquoi je ne parviens pas à l'oublier ?_

L'amour est un arbre aux nombreux fruits.

Certains sont sucrés.

D'autres sont amers.

Ukyo venait de mordre dans le plus acide et blessant de ces fruits.

Mais aussi déplaisants soient parfois ces fruits, aucun de nous ne peut s'empêcher de les manger.

_-pour lui je ne suis qu'U-chan…….la vielle amie, celle qui fait les okonomiyaky qu'il aime tant goulûment dévorer………..mais je…….je…….bon sang ! Je l'aime comme une folle ! _pleura-t-elle sans retenu en s'adossant au mur d'une boutique de vêtements.

Elle eut honte d'elle-même.

Voilà qu'elle pleurait comme une fillette !

_-soit ! Soyons U-chan ! Soyons son amie puisque telle est mon rôle……pour l'instant !_

Ukyo avait un grand sens pratique et possédait une aussi grande logique.

Elle était la dernière de ses fiancées encore près de lui.

C'était la dernière ligne droite.

Car qu'arriverait-il après que cet enfant soit venu au monde ?

Ranma pourrait enfin redevenir un homme et il ne s'en priverait certainement pas.

Bien entendu, jamais il n'épouserai Ryoga.

Alors qu'allait-il faire ?

Il ne pouvait pas rester chez les Hibiki pour toujours non plus.

_-Ranma, je serai toujours là pour toi et pour ton enfant……..et peut-être……oui, peut-être qu'un jour……….._

Ne vous trompez pas, ce n'était nullement là des calculs mesquins et bas.

Ses sentiments étaient sincères et honnêtes.

Mais elle pensait au long terme.

Et elle devina que le temps pourrait devenir le meilleur de ses alliés.

_-un enfant de Ranma…….._sourit-elle toute seule dans le noir à cette simple idée.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temps présent, onze heure du matin.

_-rhoooooo ! c'est vraiment une merveille cette petite ! gizou giza gizou ! Hanako ? gizou gizou _se laissa emporter par l'émotion Shoun devant l'adorable frimousse de la petite.

De revoir la bonne veille face joyeuse de Shoun dessina un sourire sur le visage las de Ranma.

Ce très cher Shoun.

_-hahahahahhaha Tendo ! Quant les Saotome font des filles s'est quelque chose hein ? _fanfaronna Genma.

_-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Saotome ? Que mes filles ne sont pas jolies ?_

_-non non ! Hahahahahaha ! Calme toi Tendo ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça !_

Tous les Tendo étaient présent dans la chambre.

Les Hibiki étaient déjà passés et étaient restés deux heures avant de devoir finalement partir.

Toutefois, ni Shampoo ni Mousse n'avaient encore montré le bout de leur nez.

Ce qui en soit n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle.

Évidement, pour l'une des filles de Shoun, cette enfant représentait un bien surprenant mélange de sentiments confus.

Car en théorie, ça aurait été à elle de porter l'enfant de Ranma et d'ainsi offrir un avenir tout tracé à l'école d'art martiaux sans pitié ainsi qu'a sa famille.

Mais finalement, cet enfant Ranma l'avait porté elle-même.

Et s'était l'avenir des famille Hibiki et Saotome qu'il assurait, et non plus celle des Tendo.

Elle tentait bien chaque jour de se persuader que Ranma n'avait jamais compté, que c'était leurs parents qui avaient décidés pour eux……etc……..

Malgré tout.

Là.

Devant l'adorable Hanako.

Ce ne fut certes pas aussi facile de se convaincre soi-même.

Le poids de ce que l'on a perdu est le plus lourd à porter.

_-Hanako ? Regarde, c'est tatie Akane……..tu sais ? la tatie très violente_

_-Ranma !_

_-je plaisante Akane, je plaisante……..ça me fait très plaisir que tu sois venu……._

_-votre fille est magnifique……félicitation à vous deux !_

_-ne félicite pas trop Ryoga, ça lui monte à la tête et après il est infernal à la maison !_

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur à la boutade, chacun désirant plus que tout que cette bonne humeur perdure pour toujours entre les trois familles réunies.

_-Ranma ?_

_-oui Nabiki ?_

_-vous avez essayé l'eau froide sur elle ?_

_-ce n'est pas un monstre de foire ! Et je ne vous laisserai pas faire d'expérience sur elle ! _s'insurgea Ryoga, outré devant une telle scandaleuse proposition.

_-ça va Ryoga……ne t'énerves pas……..la petite a déjà eut un bain tu ne te rappelles pas ?_

_-oui mais…….l'eau n'était pas froide, non Ramna ?_

_-j'ai vérifié……elle n'était certes pas complètement froide, mais bien assez pour nous transformer toi et moi………pas de soucis, notre Hanako n'est pas maudite _

La fatigue peut-être.

L'accouchement de la veille probablement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, sa dernière déclaration ne manqua pas d'être relever par l'ensemble des personnes réunis en ces lieux.

_-comment ça toi et moi ? Ryoga……tu…..toi aussi tu es maudit ? _sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion la pourtant d'habitude si longue à la détente Akane.

Et hop.

Sans crié gare, voilà comment en deux secondes le plus beau jour de votre vie devient comme par magie vraiment beaucoup moins agréable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous aura diverti.

Les grandes lignes du prochain chapitre restent encore à fixer donc…….pas de teaser cette fois, lol.

A plus !


	7. le prix des choses

Bonjour à tous !

Un chapitre assez sérieux cette fois.

Mais bon, il faut bien que nos héros traversent quelques épreuves quand même, lol.

Grosse bise baveuse et sincère à Lunenoire pour ses gentils messages.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : le prix des choses

Une promesse est une promesse.

Voilà certes un dicton que Ranma Saotome aurait bien aimé que l'on lui laisse un peu l'occasion d'oublier.

Hélas, les Hibiki semblaient s'être mis obstinément en tête de le lui rappeler à chaque nouvelle occasion se présentant gaiement à eux.

Une pression que la jeune maman commençait singulièrement à trouver pour le moins pesante, voir presque irritante, malgré la douce et sincère affection qu'elle portait aux parents de Ryoga.

_-qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi Ryoga ? _

Assis sur l'une des chaises trônant dans le salon de la résidence familiale, la petite Hanako gentiment installée sur ses genoux, l'intéressé ne lui répondit toutefois pas immédiatement, perdu qu'il était dans ses propres maussades et tristes pensées.

_-hmm ? Ha ! Oui……le mariage ?…….heuu……je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire……_lança-t-il d'une voix lointaine à un Ranma qui faisait depuis une bonne heure déjà les cent pas dans la pièce.

_-comment ça tu ne sais pas ?_

_-hein ?_

_-bon sang……….tu ne pourrais pas te concentrer un peu sur le problème nom de nom de bougre de tête de cochon !_

Depuis deux jours déjà, le malheureux jeune homme paraissait en effet comme littéralement plongé dans une sorte d'état second léthargique dont seul sa fille, et à l'occasion Ranma, parvenaient à le sortir.

Il serait fort inopportun et maladroit de sous-estimer le bonheur que lui avait par le passé apportait le seul fait d'être auprès d'Akane.

Et cela même sous l'apparence grotesque et risible d'un petit cochon noir à l'éternel foulard bicolore.

Mais maintenant elle savait.

Après la phrase prononçait avec une maladresse et une légèreté affligeante par Ranma, il n'avait fallut guère de temps à l'esprit d'Akane pour enfin faire les bonnes connections, pour reliait entre eux les si nombreux indices liant inexorablement P-chan à Ryoga.

La jeune fille, fidèle à elle-même, avait pris tout cela avec sa douceur et sa tempérance coutumière.

En clair, elle s'était alors mis à gueuler comme un porc que l'on égorge.

_--vous deux, vous……..vous……vous m'aurez vraiment tout fait ! _avait-elle rugit, une flamme si menaçante brûlant dans ses yeux que la peur qu'Hanako devienne orpheline avait durant une monstrueuse minute traversait les cranes épais de ses deux parents.

Malgré tout, aucune baffe ne fut distribuer ce jour-là, aucun coup de poing ne fut brutalement propulser contre une malchanceuse mâchoire et aucun coup de pied ne vint meurtrir qui que ce soit.

Akane, en se drapant dans le peu de dignité lui demeurant encore, se contenta juste de partir.

Mais non sans avoir au préalable furieusement exprimait son mécontentement de par une diatribe verbale si vulgaire que je n'oserai nullement vous la retranscrire de peur de profondément choquait vos chastes et purs yeux.

Elle sortit donc, claquant si violemment la porte de la chambre que les gonds s'en arrachèrent sous l'impact.

Shoun ne dit rien.

Kasumi se contenta de lancé un de ses célèbres « halala ».

Nabiki se retint difficilement de rire, tout comme d'ailleurs cet insensible de Genma.

Ranma eut de la peine pour Ryoga et pour son ex-fiancée.

Ukyo fut grandement étonnée d'apprendre qu'Akane ne savait rien à ce sujet.

Ryoga eut l'impression que l'on venait de lui arracher son cœur encore battant de la poitrine.

_-j'apprécierait beaucoup que tu tournes enfin la page sur cette histoire et que tu te mettes à réfléchir à des trucs plus importants _revint à la charge Ranma, la question du mariage le hantant littéralement.

Le truc s'était que justement, pour lui, Akane était un sujet on ne peut plus important et sérieux.

Il savait bien qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle pour des raisons que peu pouvait vraiment comprendre.

Mais ceux-la ne connaissait pas l'Akane que lui avait vu.

La vraie.

La jeune fille fragile qui pleurait la nuit quant une contrariété trop forte la tourmentait.

La damoiselle a la générosité sincère et profonde.

Oui.

Il la connaissait bien.

Il était peut-être même l'un de ceux à la connaître le mieux.

_-P-chan n'existe plus………_souffla-t-il doucement en déposant un tendre baiser sur le front de sa fille.

_-et c'est pas plus mal ! Franchement Ryoga…….ça me faisait mal aux tripes de te voir te ridiculiser comme ça………tu vaux bien mieux que ça !_

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la déclaration pleine d'une sincérité touchante de Ranma.

Les neufs mois d'affilés en compagnie de Ranma avait été une expérience qu'avec le recul le jeune homme pouvait maintenant sereinement qualifié d'excellente.

Du moment ou ils avaient été fiancés, une espèce d'entente non officielle et non dite avait été passée entre eux.

Plus de disputes aussi ridicules qu'inutiles.

Plus de blagues dans le seul but de faire vicieusement enrager l'autre.

Plus de crises de colère capricieuses.

Ils étaient dorénavant une équipe.

Des partenaires.

Et quasiment un autre mot que la conscience de Ryoga avait malgré tout encore un peu de mal à reconnaître comme tel et encore plus de mal à exactement nommait.

Pourtant, tous les gens de leur entourage qu'ils avaient connus une fois leur fiançailles effectuées et qui donc n'étaient pas au courant de la drôle de malédiction frappant Ranma, l'utilisaient sans peine lorsque ils parlaient d'eux.

Ils ressemblaient tellement à « ça »

Ils en avaient tant l'apparence.

Oui.

Ils apparaissaient aux yeux de tous comme un classique, tout à fait normal et ma foi fort adorable petit couple.

Bien entendu, si on avait osé présenter les choses sous cet angle aux deux personnes concernées, leur réaction aurait été certainement de nier tout cela avec force.

La comparaison entre ces deux entités féminines si importantes dans sa vie ne manqua aucunement de se faire en Ryoga.

D'un coté Akane.

De l'autre Ranma.

Car ne vous y trompez pas, son ancien camarade d'école, son meilleur adversaire de combat, n'existait pour ainsi dire plus.

Seul demeurait encore pour lui la mère de sa fille, cette jeune femme au tempérament fort avec laquelle il venait de partager plusieurs mois de vie commune.

Et le résultat de toutes ses réflexions ne cessait de le troubler au plus haut point.

Qui était Ranma Saotome ?

Ce garçon têtu, prétentieux et imbu de lui-même qu'il avait appris contre vent et marée à lentement respecté comme un rival, puis en tant qu'ami ?

Ou cette fille têtu, d'une beauté saisissante, mortellement rapide et sauvage mais aussi parfois douce et soucieuse de lui qu'il avait appris à aimer ?

Aimer ?

Ce mot si puissant et même dangereux s'appliquait-il en conséquence à cette relation marquée du sceau du non-conformisme ?

_-je…..je ne sais pas……..ce pourrait-il que ?……._tenta-il mentalement de mettre au clair ses impressions, sans bien sur y parvenir.

Si s'était aussi simple, nos vies amoureuses seraient bien plus aisées.

Mais beaucoup moins amusante.

_-alors ? Comment on va faire pour ce mariage Ryoga ? _insista une nouvelle fois Ranma.

Car oui quoi à la fin !

La politesse avait ses limites quand même.

Certes elle aimait beaucoup les Hibiki, certes elle appréciait également énormément ce gredin de cochon mais bon, ils parlaient d'un mariage là !

Tout cela allait bien trop loin.

Il était un homme après tout !

Jamais auparavant elle n'avait soupçonné qu'il y avait tant à découvrir au sujet de Ryoga Hibiki.

Elle l'avait toujours vu comme un garçon honnête, au sens de l'honneur sans faille et se dévouant généreusement pour ses amis.

Ces neuf mois avaient été extrêmement instructifs pour elle.

Il pouvait se révéler d'une patience angélique digne de Kasumi.

Son sens du sacrifice le poussait régulièrement plus loin que ses limites.

Et cela sans que la moindre plainte ne franchisse jamais ses lèvres.

Un être humain hors du commun, elle dut le reconnaître.

Interrompant le cheminement sans fin des pensées de ses géniteurs, Hanako choisit cet instant pour leur faire savoir à grand coup de pleurs stridents qu'une désagréable sensation de vide avait présentement le toupet incroyable d'assaillir insolemment son ventre.

_-elle doit avoir faim…….hein ma puce que tu as faim ? Viens par là ma chérie……._réagit Ranma en joignant prestement le geste à la parole et en prenant délicatement l'enfant des bras de son père pour les siens. _on va voir ce qu'il y a à la cuisine, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Hanako ?_

Pour éviter tout suspens inutile à vos cœurs sensibles je m'en vais de ce pas répondre aussitôt à cette terrible question : elle n'en pensait que du bien.

Parfois, les hommes prennent un problème par le bon bout.

Par le bout le plus logique.

Le plus censé.

En utilisant leur matière grise quoi.

Ainsi ils vont droit au cœur du problème et le résolve rapidement.

Mais la plupart du temps, ils le prennent par le plus étrange et inattendu bout possible.

C'est ce que fit en Ryoga en observant l'adorable petit couple quittait le salon en direction de la cuisine puis en les rejoignant.

_-qu'est-ce que ses seins ont grossis…….._se fit-il donc la réflexion en observant à la sauvette à le bustier extrêmement généreux de Ranma.

Inutile de préciser que dans la seconde qui suivit la naissance de cette peu louable pensée, le visage de Ryoga s'empourpra derechef d'une délicieuse couleur cramoisie, tournant au rouge vif.

Toutefois, ce n'est pas tant le fait d'avoir songé à la poitrine de Ranma en des termes si triviaux qui le fit se sentir pour le moins mal à l'aise.

Mais surtout le fait, plus troublant, que ce n'était aucunement la première fois qu'il se surprenait lui-même à laisser traîner son regard à des endroits de l'anatomie de son amie ou ils n'avaient normalement rien à y faire.

Ce qui l'amena donc, par une voie on ne peux plus tortueuse, à en arriver au vrai problème.

_-heuu……Ranma ?……je……peux te poser une question ?_

_-bien sur, va s'y_

_-je…..je…..maintenant qu'Hanako est avec nous……heuuu……pourquoi tu ne t'es pas encore re-transformer en homme ?_

_-je….c'est très simple voyons ! _commença-t-il, passablement gênée et en rougissant légèrement.

_-pourquoi alors ?_

_-justement parce que Hanako est avec nous bien sur !_

_-quoi ? _

_-écoute…….elle a besoin de sa maman…….et c'est bien ce que je suis……..je n'ai pas envi de la perturber en allant et venant un coup en homme un coup en fille tu comprends ?_

_-oui, je comprends……_

En fait, non, il ne comprenait pas bien.

Il ne comprit pas qu'inconsciemment le fait de rester en fille signifiait pour Ranma une forme salvatrice de stabilité dans sa vie.

La stabilité que lui avait apporté les Hibiki et le fait de vivre chez eux, avec Ryoga.

Et il ne comprit pas non plus que Ranma avait quelque part tout simplement peur de perdre cette situation paisible et heureuse.

De perdre cette nouvelle gentille famille que les évènements par la force des choses lui avaient gentiment apportée.

S'il ne le comprit pas exactement, il comprit en revanche bien mieux que Ranma allait rester ainsi encore pour un bon moment.

Un moment, qu'inconsciemment lui aussi, il espéra le plus long possible.

_-wahou……elle avait sacrement faim……._constata Ryoga en regardant Ranma finir de nourrir Hanako.

_-oui……elle a dut hériter de ton coté glouton !_

_-tu ne te défends pas trop mal non plus avec des baguettes je crois me souvenir…….._

_-comment oses-tu être aussi médisant ? _plaisanta Ranma. _allez Hanako, il est temps d'aller faire un gros dodo……regarde, tu tombes de fatigues…….._

Ils la bordèrent.

Lui chantèrent même une courte berceuse en un délicieux et doux canon.

Et quand elle ferma finalement ses yeux sur ce monde pour basculait dans celui enchanté des rêves, elle le fit sereinement, certaine qu'a son réveil deux bras seraient déjà amoureusement là pour l'accueillir tendrement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-échec !_

_-haaaaa ! Attends Tendo ! Laisse-moi réfléchir !_

_-il n'y a pas de pause au Shogi, Saotome………_

_-allons, allons……ce n'est qu'un jeu Tendo !_

Une scène normale au dojo Tendo.

Shoun et Genma jouant paisiblement au Shogi par une douce et magnifique après-midi inondée de soleil.

Tout était parfaitement normal.

Niquel.

Pas de soucis.

_-Saotome ?_

_-oui Tendo ?_

_-je me demandais………_

_-quoi ?_

_-ton fils et ma fille ne sont plus fiancés n'est-ce pas ?_

_-oui ! C'est ça ! Hahahahahahahaha !_

_-hahahahahaha ! Oui ! C'est bien ça !_

_-hahahahahaha !_

_-hahahahahaha !_

_-hahahahahaha !_

_-alors pourquoi tu passes encore toutes tes journées à glander ici espèce de parasite ! Tu manges ici, tu dors ici, tu te laves ici, et tu oses même venir tricher au Shogi ici ! _hurla Shoun, fort énervé.

_-allons Tendo, nous sommes des vieux amis non ? _

_-entre le maître et toi cette maison est un vrai chantier…….et mes finances ne sont pas éternelles non plus…….._

_-Tendo…..on a mangé le même riz quant on s'entraînait rappelle toi ! _joua son va-tout Genma, connaissant la sensibilité à fleur de peau de son vielle ami.

_-trouve-toi un travail, participe un peu aux dépenses quotidiennes ou bien va-t-en !_

_-moi ? Travailler !_

_-OUI ! TOI !_

Genma en fut dévasté.

Comme la vie était dur.

Comme la vie était injuste.

Il se mit à pleurer d'amertume sur son funeste et tragique destin

Loin de tout ce foin, une jeune fille s'approcha quant à elle d'un pas pressé de la porte d'entrée de la résidence Tendo.

_-bonjour ! Il y a quelqu'un ? J'apporte votre commande !_

_-ha ! Ukyo ! Tu as fait vite !_

_-toujours ! Ça va Kasumi ?_

_-ho tu sais……entre papa et monsieur Saotome qui se disputent et Akane qui boude dans sa chambre depuis plusieurs jours, ce n'est pas très gaie ici……._

_-hmmm…….je peux la voir ? J'aimerai lui parler_

_-bien sur, tu sais ou est sa chambre ?_

_-pas de problème, merci !_

Gravissant l'escalier menant au premier étage, elle prépara déjà le petit discours qu'elle s'apprêtait à servir à la fille cadette de la famille Tendo.

Ils avaient tous été si longtemps amis.

Mais maintenant, plus personne ne se voyait, ne se parlait.

Akane broyait du noir.

Shampoo était devenu plus que distante.

Ryoga et Ranma restait dans leur coin.

Une situation à laquelle elle comptait bien mettre un terme.

Elle n'avait certes pas oublié ses prétentions de fiancés de Ranma.

Malgré tout, à ce rythme là, ils seraient tous devenus des étrangers les uns pour les autres avant de même s'en apercevoir.

Et puis, l'air de rien, elle avait un sacré bon plan !

Ukyo inspira une grosse goulée d'air, pris sa mine sérieuse des grands jours et frappa à trois reprises contre le bois composant la porte de la chambre d'Akane.

_-entré……….qui que vous soyez………_

_-salut !_

_-ha….Ukyo…..tu es venu toi aussi m'apprendre une autre bizarre et dérangeante nouvelle ? _bougonna la d'habitude si énergique damoiselle, ne se sentant entourée que par une bande de sournois menteurs.

_-exactement !_

_-pfffff…….et laquelle ? _

_-tu n'es qu'une parfaite petite idiote Akane………_

Et boum !

Pour sur elle lui avait bien cloué le bec là !

Mais vu que l'idiote en question paraissait sur le point de lui jeter une chaise en travers de la tête, la vaillante restauratrice changeant illico de stratégie et attaqua sur un nouveau front en allant s'assoire près d'elle, sur son lit.

_-tu en veux toujours à Ryoga ?_

_-je……je ne sais pas si je lui en veux………_

Bonne nouvelle.

On pouvait donc encore espérer que tous le monde finissent bien gentiment par se rabibocher en un joyeux final digne de la petite maison dans la prairie.

_-je ne sais pas si je lui en veux simplement ou si je le hait complètement !_

_-ha…….d'accord……..s'était ça………_

_-comment tu aurais réagis toi ? D'abord mon imbécile de fiancé se fait mettre enceinte par qui ? Par Ryoga………et ensuite j'apprend quoi ? Que ce même Ryoga, que j'avais finis par pardonner, à pendant des mois et des mois profitait honteusement de ma gentillesse en se glissant comme un pervers dans ma chambre sous l'apparence d'un petit cochon !_

Akane avait cette incroyable faculté de faire d'une situation très compliquée une syntaxe rapide et compréhensible par tous.

Hélas, pas mal de nuances disparaissaient au passage.

_-tu sais très bien que Ryoga n'a pas mit Ranma enceinte dans son état normal……._

_-ça, c'est ce qu'ils nous ont racontés !_

_-hooo Akane ! Tu crois vraiment que Ryoga et Ranma auraient put avoir envi de coucher ensemble « volontairement » et en pleine connaissance de cause ?_

_-plus rien ne m'étonnerait à présent………mais……...non, je ne pense pas quand même……._concéda-t-elle.

_-précisément ! Dis-moi…….cette histoire avec Ryoga……..as-tu pris au moins la peine de le voir d'un autre point de vue ? Du sien ?_

_-comment ça ?_

_-que faisait Ryoga quant il était ici, avec toi ? Sous la forme de cochon…….._

_-et bien, il…….il restait là quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_

_-il t'a déjà suivit dans la salle de bain ? Il t'a déjà reluqué quant tu te déshabillais ? A-t-il profité de son apparence pour faire quelque chose de vraiment horriblement indécent ?_

_-heuu……non…….ou veux-tu en venir ?_

Le point final de l'attaque qu'elle avait déjà affectueusement surnommé « l'opération ouverture des yeux d'Akane concernant l'incroyable amour de Ryoga pour elle et l'élimination de deux gènes énervantes ».

Elle en sourit de joie.

La route pour le cœur de Ranma s'ouvrait enfin devant elle, libre de toute autre fiancée et de ce porcelet de Ryoga.

_-il ne venait ici que pour une chose Akane……te voir ! Être avec toi ! Pour voir de l'amour pour lui dans tes yeux !_

Les joues d'Akane rougirent.

Voila une façon bien originale de présenter les choses.

Elle avait sut que Ryoga avait eut des sentiments pour elle évidement, mais était-ce pour cela qu'il s'était comporté aussi bizarrement ?

Et elle ?

Que pensait-elle de lui au plus profond de son cœur ?

De l'amitié il y en avait eut.

Énormément même.

Mais de l'amour ?

Un vrai amour.

Non.

Jamais.

_-et même si tu avais raison Ukyo…….ça ne change rien pour moi…….je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de Ryoga_

_-c'est la prochaine étape……_

_-hein ?_

_-non je veux dire ! Hahahahahahaha ! Non non, rien……..hmm………tu sais quoi ? Je pense que l'on devrait aller chez les Hibilki, tout de suite, toutes les deux !_

_-hors de question ! Je n'ai pas envi de voir ces deux dégénérés !_

_-l'amitié est la plus précieuse des perles de l'océan……_

_-c'est beau_

_-merci………nous avons été si proche par le passé, tellement amis tous ensemble ! Tu ne veux pas au moins aller la-bas et tentait de retrouver ça……cette ambiance…..rappelle toi la belle époque, pas si lointaine, ou tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !_

_-ça n'a jamais été comme ça………_

_-va-tu laissé ces sordides histoires horriblement gommaient cette belle page de nos existences ?_

_-ha bon, c'est sordide maintenant ? _

_-Akane ! Viens avec moi chez les parents de Ryoga ! Je suis sur que tu y verras bien plus clair après !_

C'est cette dernière phrase qui la décida.

La promesse d'y voir plus clair.

Une promesse porteuse de bien des espoirs en ces temps ou plus personne ne savait exactement sur quel pied il devait danser.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le vent souffla entre ses cheveux faisant au passage dansait délicatement quelques mèches.

Une jeune fille se tenait là, fière, sur une petite colline verdoyante qui avait la particularité pratique d'être totalement déserte à cette heure de la journée.

Deux objets étaient posés devant elle.

Un sceau.

Une bouilloire.

Sa dernière conversation avec Ryoga avait quelque peu troublée Ranma.

Elle devait savoir ou elle en était.

Maintenant.

_-allez ! C'est partit ! _cria-t-elle en saisissant brusquement le sceau et en s'en vidant le contenu dessus.

Un frisson.

Désagréable.

Pénible.

Glacée.

Et surtout inutile.

_-quelle idiot ! Je me suis trompé ! _

Elle saisit la bouilloire.

L'eau chaude, presque bouillante, coula sur elle.

Chaud-froid.

Pas bon ça.

Elle risquait d'attraper un vilain rhume.

Ou pire, une angine.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui la poussa à crier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le téléphone se mit soudain à sonner, tirant l'aimable et gentil guide de son occupation du moment : se préparer à manger.

Il était fier de son métier.

Après tout ce n'était pas tout le monde qui était en charge de s'occuper d'un site aussi particulier que celui des sources maudites.

Il se considérait chanceux et il aimait beaucoup sa vie.

Un mec très sympa.

Vraiment.

Une vraie crème cet homme là.

_-allô ? Ha ! Monsieur Saotome ! Comment allez-vous depuis le temps ? Moi ça va bien……j'ai pris un peu de poids mais ça va……vous savez ce que s'est, on se dit que l'on va faire de l'exercice et puis hop…..on ne fait rien !……..quoi ? Vous avez un problème ? Expliquait-moi tout vos soucis……_

A l'autre bout du fil, son correspondant était pour sa par beaucoup moins joyeux et peu disposait à tailler une bavette.

Carrément désespéré même on pourrait dire.

_-oui bordel ! Je me suis fait couler de l'eau chaude dessus et rien ! Aucune transformation ! _s'emporta de confusion Ranma.

_-hmm……étrange, je le reconnais…….il vous est arrivé quelque chose de particulier ces temps-ci ? Quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire ?_

_-heuu…..et bien dire…….je…..j'ai eut une fille……._avoua-t-elle, un rien déstabilisé par le calme sans faille du guide.

_-quoi ? Vous avez été enceinte ?_

_-oui, c'est ça…….._

_-ha ben ça explique tout !_

_-vraiment ? _s'enquit Ranma, rassurée.

_-oui……en fait c'est le seul moyen connu de stopper la malédiction……_

_-comment ça ?_

_-ben quant une femme tombe enceinte, comme elle porte une nouvelle personne en elle, ça bloque irrémédiablement la transformation……sinon ça tuerait le petit, vous imaginez bien……comme quoi, l'air de rien, c'est fichtrement bien foutues ces malédictions vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_-alors je……je suis……._

_-oui ! Vous êtes guéris ! _cria-t-il avec bonne humeur

Bonne nouvelle.

Sauf que…….

_-alors pourquoi je suis toujours une fille !_

_-et bien……je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que j'entend parler d'un homme tombé dans la source de la jeune fille et qui est devenu enceinte par la suite……..la malédiction est levée, c'est sur mais……..vous voilà devenu femme ! Une vraie femme ! Enfin, la bonne nouvelle c' est que vous êtes un cas unique ! Félicitation !_

_-je……je……..je suis une fille ? Pour toujours ?_

_-j'en ai bien l'impression monsieur……non……madame Saotome désormais…….._

_-une fille…….._

_-complète et totale ! Voilà ! Je suis heureux de vous avoir été utile ! Bonne journée !_

_-bonne journée…….._murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Elle s'effondra à genoux, la tonalité du téléphone non raccroché lui parvenant encore de façon lointaine.

Une larme.

Puis une autre.

Et elle pleura.

Elle pleura comme encore jamais elle n'avait pleuré avant.

De tout son être, de toute son âme.

Elle avait appris à s'habituer à son corps de fille, mais là.

C'est ainsi que Ryoga la retrouva juste un peu plus tard, accroupie par terre, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et mille larmes souillant impunément son magnifique visage.

_-Ranma ! Bon sang, Hanako va bien ! _demanda-t-il en la rejoignant, son cœur faisant des bonds dans sa poitrine.

_-oui……elle dort encore…….._

_-qu'est-ce qui y a Ranma ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Raconte-moi !_

_-je…..je suis une fille Ryoga………_

_-heuuu……oui……je sais……et alors ?_

_-tu comprends pas ! Je suis une fille ! Je ne suis plus maudit ! je suis une fille et je le serai pour toujours !_

Et elle lui expliqua tout.

Ryoga dut se montrer patient car son récit fut souvent entrecoupé de pleurs et autre excès de désespoir.

Mais quant enfin il connut le fin mot de l'histoire, il se contenta de soupirer, de glisser son bras gauche sur les épaules de son amie et de lui faire son sourire le plus encourageant et gentil.

_-il reste la source du jeune homme…….on va aller en chine Ranma…….on va trouver un moyen d'y aller, je te le promet !_

_-mais même avec ça……je ne serai plus jamais un garçon à 100 tu comprends ? Même si je me baigne dans la source du jeune homme, je me transformerai en garçon au contact de l'eau froide, oui, mais jamais, jamais plus je ne serai entièrement un homme comme j'aurai put l'être avant si je m'était baigné dans cette même source !_

_-oui, c'est vrai……..mais ce matin tu m'as dit toi-même que de toute façon, maintenant qu'il y avait Hanako, tu voulais rester une fille………pour elle………pour qu'elle est sa maman avec elle…….._tenta-t-il de la consoler.

_-pour un moment oui ! Mais pas pour toute ma vie ! Non, pas pour toute ma vie……….ho Ryoga ! Que vais-je devenir ?_

Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras.

Parce qu'il était son meilleur ami.

Parce qu'il la comprenait.

Parce qu'il étaient si proches.

Parce qu'elle avait besoin de soutien et de se faire consoler.

Ryoga avait laisse la porte ouverte en rentrant.

Akane et Ukyo, qui venaient pour les voir, ne manquèrent alors pas de se poser bien des questions en voyant le mignon mais un peu troublant tableau que leur offrirent les deux jeunes gens à ce moment là.

_-ha ben oui…….tu avais raison Ukyo…….j'y vois plus clair maintenant, c'est sur………_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà.

Un grand, un immense merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre.

A plus !


	8. multiples étapes

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour ce huitième chapitre !

Un grand merci à Thealie et à Lunenoire pour leurs gentils messages.

Sans plus attendre, et sans blabla inutiles, voici la suite, lol.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 : multiples étapes 

Assis autour de la seule table de style européen de la maison, quatre jeune gens méditaient alors en silence sur l'incroyable tournure qu'avait récemment pris les évènements et plus particulièrement la vie de l'un d'entre eux, Ranma Saotome.

Une catastrophe avait engendré un immense et merveilleux bonheur.

Mais maintenant, cet immense et merveilleux bonheur était la cause involontaire d'une tragédie sans nom.

Bien qu'en fait, le mot « tragédie » puisse paraître somme toute quelque peu disproportionné.

Parlons plutôt d'une déconvenue très vive.

Ou encore d'une aussi inattendue que virulente contrariété.

_-c'est vraiment……..étonnant !………on devrait peut-être le dire à Shampoo non ? Après tout, ça la concernera un jour aussi _entama doucement la conversation Ukyo, sentant avec justesse que la plus grande circonspection se devait d'être alors de mise afin de ne pas replonger aussitôt Ranma dans un océan d'apitoiement personnel.

_-hmm, oui, elle aussi elle sera guérie de la malédiction le jour ou elle tombera enceinte……._

_-Akane……tu crois vraiment que Shampoo est en tête de mes préoccupations là, maintenant ? _bougonna d'une voix sombre la jeune et heureuse maman de la petite Hanako.

_-ça va ! La situation n'est pas si terrible que ça après tout ! _

Une déclaration empourprée d'un optimisme d'une telle magnifique ampleur que la principale concernée en resta muette de stupéfaction.

Mais étant d'une nature fort généreuse, Ranma laissa quelques instants à Akane dans l'espoir un peu fou que la fille cadette de la famille Tendo réalise d'elle-même à quel point sa vision positive de la conjoncture actuelle des choses ne reposait aucunement sur un socle solide et fiable.

Peine perdue.

_-ha…….et c'est quoi pour toi alors une situation terrible, hein Akane ? _

_-heuu……et bien……peu importe ! L'important c'est que ton problème à une solution…….du moins……que l'on peut faire quelque chose pour y remédier !_

_-ça ne rime à rien d'espérer trouver une source au Japon……on a déjà essayé des dizaines fois rappelles-toi Ranma…..notre seul espoir c'est……_commença Ryoga.

_-je le sais bien……._

_-vous savez quoi ? _s'enquit Ukyo en interrompant Ranma.

_-notre seul espoir c'est la Chine……._finit de lui expliquer Ranma, la mine tout sauf joyeuse.

_-et bien quoi ? Ou est le problème ?_

_-Ukyo……tu sais combien ça coûte d'aller en Chine ? Et crois moi, ce n'est pas l'argent qui nous étouffe malheureusement………et puis il y a Hanako de toute façon, il est hors de question que je la laisse durant des semaines entières !_

_-Ranma a raison……mes parents la garderaient avec plaisir mais…….enfin…….on….._

_-vous voulez rester près d'elle…….c'est tout à fait compréhensible _déclara Akane, se mettant facilement à leur place.

Pourtant il allait bien falloir que l'un des deux acceptent de se dévouer pour accomplir cette périlleuse mission.

Et l'identité de l'heureux gagnant ne faisait déjà plus guère de doute dans les esprits de toutes ces joyeuses personnes réunis en ces lieux.

_-Ranma…….._

_-Ryoga…….._

_-je……je vais y aller…….je me baignerai et je te ramènerai de l'eau maudite dans un récipient !_

Quelle générosité.

Quelle bel esprit de sacrifice.

Pourtant………

_-n'en dit surtout pas plus Ryoga……les mots sont inutiles !_

_-je suis heureux que tu me comprennes !_

_-oui…..je comprend……..je comprend surtout que si c'est toi qui y va, tout seul, la prochaine fois que tu reverras Hanako elle sera déjà scolarisée ! _le ramena-t-elle un peu durement sur terre.

_-Ranma a raison ! _poursuivit Akane.

_-non mais sérieux, à quoi tu penses enfin Ryoga ! _l'acheva Ukyo.

Terriblement cruelle et impitoyable réalité.

Hélas, ils avaient par trop raison.

Nul espoir pour lui de parvenir ou que ce soit qu'il avait initialement planifiée d'aller comme destination et encore moins de chance qu'il n'en revienne avant de longs, de très longs mois, et cela même avec l'assistance des bagues offertes gracieusement par la grand mère de Shampoo.

_-en effet……..il faudrait que quelqu'un vienne avec moi……._reconnut-il volontiers.

_-et pourquoi pas Mousse ? Il es chinois après tout ! _proposa Akane.

_-tu me parles bien de Mousse ? Le Mousse qui est tombé dans la toute première des sources maudites ? Le Mousse myope comme une taupe et plus mesquin et traître que n'importe qui d'autre vivant sur cette terre ? _

_-hmm…….pas faux ça Ranma…….Shampoo alors ? En plus elle serait plus que contente d'y aller…..comme ça, elle aurait aussi l'occasion de se baigner dans la source de la jeune fille noyée……et puis en plus, elle a sûrement de l'argent grâce au restaurant_

_-si c'est possible, j'aimerai que Shampoo soit le moins impliquée possible la-dedans…….je ne voudrai pas qu'elle se remette en tête de m'épouser si vous voyiez ce que je veux dire……_

Ukyo n'en put soudain plus.

L'occasion était trop belle, l'opportunité offerte trop tentante et séduisante pour oser seulement ne pas l'envisager.

Ryoga et Akane sur un bateau pour la Chine, tout deux sous les ailes protectrices du doux et bienveillant cupidon.

Et elle dans le rôle bien sur de la gentille entremetteuse.

La chance de sa vie !

_-lucky !_

_-non mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ukyo ? _demanda Ranma, lui plus qu'outré par un tel excès de soudaine bonne humeur en ces temps pourtant tellement propices aux doutes.

_-hmm……rien, rien ! Je me disais……..Akane, dans presque un mois c'est les vacances scolaires non ? Deux grosses semaines de pures et complètes libertés !_

_-et…..et alors ?_

_-et alors ? Pourquoi nous n'accompagnerions pas Ryoga en Chine !_

_-quoi ? Mais et l'argent ? Mon père ne voudra jamais me……._

_-Shampoo n'est pas la seule à avoir un commerce tu sais…….._gloussa de contentement la restauratrice.

_-mais……mais enfin je……..en Chine ?_

_-ben quoi ? C'est une bonne occasion de faire un beau voyage ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis toi Ryoga ?_

Un voyage avec Akane.

Que vouliez-vous qu'il en dise ?

_-ça…..ça serait très bien oui……mais……mais je ne veux pas vous imposez ça……et puis le voyage sera peut-être dangereux ! On ne sait jamais…….._

_-hahahahahahaha ! Que dis-tu…….pas de problèmes voyons ! Quasiment tous les gens que je connais sont déjà allé la-bas, et puis ça ne peut qu'être bon pour le commerce……peut-être aurai-je l'occasion d'apprendre la-bas de nouvelle façons d'assaisonner mes okonomiyakis ! Alors Akane ? Une grande aventure tous les trois ? Tu es partante ?_

_-je…..je ne sais pas_

_-ils ont besoin de nous ! On ne va les laisser tomber quand même !_

_-vu comme ça, c'est sur que………_

_-ce serait un acte très généreux Akane…….mais si tu refusais, je comprendrai parfaitement…..surtout après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois _intervint enfin Ranma, le regard sincère et compatissant.

Six yeux la fixaient intensément, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

Oui.

Ils s'étaient passés énormément de choses ces derniers mois entre eux.

Mais n'était-ce pas dans des moments pareils que les vrais amis se serraient les coudes ?

Ils avaient là une occasion unique de guérir enfin Ryoga et dans le même temps de permettre à Ranma de retrouvait, au moins partiellement, son corps d'homme.

La Chine.

Ainsi soit-il.

_-d'a……d'accord !_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la suite de cette discussion, le départ fut donc fixé pour dans un mois.

Plus précisément, le premier jour des vacances d'hiver.

Si la question du financement du voyage d'Akane ne posa pas de problème, Ukyo ayant accepté de la financer, il n'en alla pas exactement de même pour le pauvre Ryoga qui se retrouva bien malgré lui à devoir faire un véritable « forcing » mental auprès de ses parents pour qu'ils consentent enfin à lui avancer généreusement la somme.

Mais il avait sut intelligemment trouver les bons arguments.

Que cela était pour le bien de la petite famille.

Qu'il leur expliquerait tout en détail des son retour.

Qu'il y avait une bonne raison à tout cela.

Que s'ils aimaient Hanako ils se devaient de l'aider.

Les Hibiki étant des gens profondément sympathiques et aimables, ils finirent évidement par céder et faire confiance à leur fils, malgré l'aspect pour le moins fallacieux du dernier argument évoqué.

A présent, en ce début de soirée du mois de février, il ne restait plus que deux petits jours avant le départ et Ryoga, présentement allongé sur son lit dans sa chambre, regardait avec une mélancolie grandissante sa compagne et sa fille paisiblement installées à quelques mètres à peine de lui.

Ces neufs derniers mois Ranma avait dormit dans la chambre d'ami de la résidence des Hibiki mais ils leur arrivaient pourtant régulièrement de passer du temps ainsi tous les deux, maintenant tous les trois, dans la chambre de Ryoga pour discuter un peu, pour passer tranquillement et paisiblement le temps.

Toutefois ce soir là, Ranma se sentit plus d'humeur à penser qu'à réellement papoter comme à l'accoutumé.

Le choc de la découverte de son impossibilité à redevenir un homme avait certes eut un immense impact sur elle lorsqu'elle avait appris.

Malgré tout, le temps aidant, elle voyait désormais les choses d'un œil légèrement différent et serein.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle s'était habituée à son corps féminin et que, elle dut bien finir par se l'avouer, cela ne le gênait pas tant que ça de demeurer ainsi.

Mais c'était une question de choix.

Elle voulait avoir la possibilité de choisir quel sexe serait le mieux pour elle, avoir la chance de pouvoir changer d'opinion la dessus et de toujours se garder une porte de sortie.

Hors de question pour elle d'être prisonnière de cette situation, de devoir passivement accepter son sort sans avoir au minimum son mot à dire.

_-pourtant…….si je me pouvais me transformer maintenant…….est-ce que je le ferai ?…….non, je ne crois pas………_songea-t-elle mentalement, la petite Hanako s'agitant doucement entre ses bras.

Toujours sur son lit, Ryoga tenta de deviner de quelle nature était ce doute qui paraissait s'être insolemment installait dans l'esprit de Ranma et qu'il pouvait aisément lire sur son magnifique visage.

Mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça avec elle.

Il fallait arriver à la faire parler, parvenir à entamer la conversation.

Hélas, quelque fois cela relevait de la mission impossible.

Ranma se tenait là, debout, ses yeux scrutant tranquillement la nuit au travers de la seule fenêtre de la chambre, la délicieuse Hanako toujours dans ses bras.

Ce tableau d'une beauté rare toucha profondément le cœur pur et sincère de Ryoga.

Cela le toucha tant en réalité qu'il ressentit le besoin presque physique d'être au plus près d'elles, de les rejoindre, de ressentir à nouveau cette sensation de famille, de clan.

Ce qu'il fit du reste sans attendre.

Il se leva donc, et s'approcha doucement des deux demoiselles les plus importantes de sa vie.

Hanako.

Le soleil de son existence.

Jamais encore il n'avait ressentit autant d'amour pour un autre être humain.

Jamais rien même de relativement s'approchant.

Rien d'autre n'était semblable.

Tout ne paraissait que grotesque en comparaison.

Alors il voulut simplement déposer un tendre et affectueux baiser sur le front de sa merveille d'entre toute les merveilles.

Ranma, contemplant encore la rue, le sentit se rapprocher dans son dos plus qu'elle ne véritablement l'entendit.

Elle se douta qu'il venait pour embrasser leur fille.

Ce bougre de cochon pleurait quasiment de joie à chaque fois qu'il la regardait pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Le frou frou de ses pas sur la moquettes qui recouvrait le sol s'accentua légèrement.

Elle ne bougea pas.

Un contact.

Un frôlement tactile d'une intensité puissante.

Un torse venait soudain de se coller sensuellement tout contre elle.

Et deux bras, d'une insolence confinant au scandaleux, l'entouraient déjà avec délicatesse de leur étreinte voluptueuse, provoquant au passage une brûlante montée de sang sur les joues de la jeune fille.

_-Ry…..Ryoga mais que………_

Il se pencha.

Et déposa sur Hanako la bise qu'il s'était promis plus tôt de lui donner avant de finalement reculer d'un pas.

_-haa…..ce n'était que ça…….il voulait juste embrasser Hanako………_se fit rapidement la réflexion Ranma, son cœur étrangement partagé entre de nombreux sentiments fort différents.

_-Ranma ?_

_-ou…….oui, quoi ?_

_-je…….tu…….enfin on………_

_-hmm ?_

_-je……tu vas…….heuu…….._

_-et bien quoi Ryoga ? Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?_

_-tu…..tu vas beaucoup me manquer que je serai en Chine……. « vous » allez beaucoup me manquer quant je serai en Chine je veux dire !……hmm……..toi et Hanako !_

Et hop !

Un nouveau concourt de celui qui rougira le plus fort et le plus longtemps.

_-la petite tombe de fatigue….je…je vais la couchée……_bafouilla quelque peu Ranma avant de prendre un rien trop vite la direction de la chambre de la petite.

Pourquoi s'était-il aussi lascivement frotté à elle ?

Il n'en sut rien.

En fait, il ne se l'expliqua même pas.

Ce qui d'ailleurs eut le don de le faire se sentir brutalement extrêmement idiot et maladroit dans sa manière d'exprimer son transport pour elle.

Mais, plus grave, plus troublant, plus difficile à gérer.

Ce petit incident avait eut l'outrecuidance sans nom de passablement et puissamment l'exciter.

Invraisemblable.

Incroyable.

Indécent surtout !

Regagnant son lit aussi vite que faire se put, il s'empressa de violemment fermer ses yeux et tenta de toute la force de son esprit de tourner ses pensées vers de sujets à même de ramenaient un peu de sérénité dans son Karma alors à ce moment là fort peu disposé à la méditation.

A deux jours d'un voyage avec Akane, voilà qu'une autre personne éclipsait totalement la cadette de la famille Tendo de son esprit.

Mais y existait-elle vraiment encore ?

Son amour pour elle, s'il existait encore, n'était-il pas juste en réalité les toutes dernières réminiscences d'une ancienne et quelque peu inutile et futile addiction.

Car oui.

Les faits étaient là.

Si dans un premier temps il s'était fait une joie de voyager avec Akane, maintenant il s'en foutait.

Bien sur, il était ravi qu'elle vienne.

En tant que soutien, ami et surtout boussole.

Mais rien de plus.

En tout cas plus pour les raisons pour lesquelles il aurait put être heureux dans la même situation auparavant.

Trois coups sur la porte.

_-oui ? Entré !_

_-c'est……ce n'est que moi……._murmura Ranma d'une voix ou perçait un net embarras.

Un embarras que partageait plus que vigoureusement Ryoga du reste.

Sans rien ajouter, la damoiselle choisit pourtant de se rapprocher et de gentiment venir à son tour s'installait sur le lit, en position assisse, à coté de lui.

Une proximité physique dont n'eut pas spécialement besoin Ryoga pour se sentir à nouveau plus que « troublé ».

Une question le tarabustait.

Pourquoi est-elle revenu ?

Le soir ils avaient en effet une sorte de petit rituel non dit et non formel.

Ils passaient une partie de la soirée ensemble, tous les trois, puis Hanako était mise au lit.

Libre à chacun ensuite de s'occuper comme bon il entendait.

Télé, aller faire un tour ou même aller directement se coucher.

Alors pourquoi ?

Une interrogation qui justement tarabustait avec précisément la même intensité Ranma.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle ne savait pas non plus exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à revenir dans la chambre de Ryoga.

Elle avait juste pensé que c'était l'avant dernière nuit avant sa départ.

Et qu'elle avait encore envie de le voir un peu.

_-je……Ranma……on…….on n'a jamais vraiment reparlé de……..enfin, tu sais……..de cette fameuse nuit……._trouva-t-il le courage de commencer, son pouls cardiaque si haut qu'il crut un instant faire une crise de taticardie.

_-cette fameuse nuit ? De laquelle veux-tu parler ? _s'enquit timidement Ranma, sachant parfaitement de quelle nuit il voulait parler.

_-tu sais…..dans……dans la cabane…….._

_-ha ! Je……enfin, on en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois au contraire………tu le sais bien…….. _

_-on a souvent parlé des conséquences, oui……..tu vois…….mais on a jamais parlé exactement de ce qui s'est passé……entre…..hmm……entre nous……._

_-ou…..ou veux tu en venir Ryoga ?_

Encore une question inutile.

Car Ranma savait bien évidement ou Ryoga voulait nettement en venir.

Mais c'était là un terrain ou Ranma se sentait véritablement confuse et indécise.

Cette nuit avait été……..et bien oui, même si elle refusait encore obstinément de se l'avouer, cette nuit là avait été pour elle un moment extraordinaire.

Une farandole des sens.

Un ouragan de passion.

Une tornade enflammée d'ardeur.

Un cyclone de plaisir brûlant.

D'accord, je vais arrêter là avec mes qualificatifs, vous avez bien compris.

De son coté, la gêne en Ryoga avait désormais atteint des sommets digne de l'Everest.

Pourquoi avait-il lancé la conversation la-dessus ?

Comment avait-il osé parler d'un sujet si indécent ?

_-je….excuse moi ! Je……j'ai un peu soif……je vais aller boire quelque chose _s'excusa-t-il en bredouillant et en essayant maladroitement de se lever.

Mais pour se lever, vu que lit était contre le mur, il devait en un premier temps enjamber Ranma.

Manœuvre délicate qu'il essaya d'effectuer le mieux qu'il put, généreusement aider par Ranma qui ramena ses genoux sur elle pour lui faciliter le passage.

Mais Ryoga était trop troublé pour se mouvoir avec son aisance coutumière.

Leurs genoux entrèrent en contact.

Ryoga trébucha, partit sur l'avant.

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, se retrouva littéralement avachi sur elle.

Le souffle chaud de la respiration du garçon vint chatouiller à cadence régulière la joue gauche de Ranma.

Leurs yeux étaient totalement fixés, perdus, noyés, les uns dans les autres.

L'azur du regard de Ranma dans l'adorable couleur noisette de celui de Ryoga.

_-je……._tenta de formuler le début d'une phrase cohérente Ranma.

Ryoga était généralement une personne assez indécise.

Mais une fois que sa décision « tait prise, sa volonté devenait inébranlable.

La vision de ces lèvres.

La proximité de leurs corps.

Il sut sans hésitation aucune ce qui lui restait à faire.

_-Ranma………_

Une poignée de millimètres.

Les ultimes traces d'indécision qui s'envolent.

Le désir qui monte encore d'un degré.

Et il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Ranma, priant secrètement qu'un Tenshin Amaguriken ne soit pas la seule réponse de la belle à la démonstration de sa sincère et réelle affection.

Il serait faux de dire que cette éventualité n'ai pas traversé l'esprit de la belle en question.

En fait, il s'en fallut de peu, de très très peu même.

Mais petit à petit, peu à peu, le contact insolent de ses lèvres emplis de désir pour elle se fit agréable.

Doux.

Voluptueux.

Un mystérieux et indéfinissable mélange de la délicatesse la plus extrême et de la passion la plus torride.

En un seul baiser.

Comme l'a dit Nietzsche, l'esprit n'est qu'un jouet pour le corps.

Qui a déjà était la proie d'une telle exaltation des sens peut tout à fait le comprendre.

La main droite de Ryoga, pris d'une frénésie aventurière dépassant de loin le sens commun, remonta avec une lenteur toute calculée le long de l'une des cuisses de Ranma.

Elle ne sut plus quoi faire.

Une partie de son cerveau, celle ou demeurait la logique et la réflexion, hurlait :« ce n'est pas bien ! Bougre de sale perverse !

Mais au même moment une autre partie hurlait tout aussi fort, sinon plus : « va s'y ! ça devait finir comme ça de toute façon ! Et après tout, tu y as bien déjà pensé non ? Avoue !»

Elle laissa finalement la main de Ryoga et ses décidément bien habiles phalanges paisiblement se promenaient sur elle.

La confusion était totale en elle.

Oui ?

Non ?

Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trahis et une fois de plus elle s'en remit totalement à lui.

Décision peu réfléchie somme toute, tant l'instinct dépend de la partie la plus animale de notre esprit.

Et, comme il était prévisible, la décision de son instinct fut aussi sans appel que favorable ux avances de Ryoga.

Va s'y !

Bon.

Puisque tout le monde semblait s'être mis d'accord.

Après tout……..

Elle laissa donc ses mains se promenaient librement à leur tour sur le torse du jeune homme, à l'instant précis ou celles de Ryoga entrèrent en contact avec la peau douce et soyeuse de son ventre.

Cette histoire n'ayant nullement pour but de décrire les ébats amoureux de ces deux joyeux gens, je choisirai donc ce moment pour discrètement sortir de cette chambre et laissait un peu Ranma et Ryoga exprimaient à leur guise cet amour qui jusque alors ne voulait pas dire son nom.

Sachez juste que pour l'un comme l'autre, ce fut véritablement comme une nouvelle première fois.

Ils se redécouvrirent, s'aimèrent comme il l'avait fais jadis, à la différence notable que cette fois ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils faisaient et surtout étaient pleinement et totalement conscient de leurs actes.

En clair, une grande nuit.

Ce furent, bien plus tard, les premiers rayons de soleil de la matinée qui éveillèrent Ranma le lendemain.

Depuis le lit, elle contempla le ciel et ce bleu si pure et magnifique que seul donne l'hiver et son froid mordant à l'atmosphère.

Pas un nuage.

Plus de nuage.

Ryoga reposait tout contre elle, un bras enroulé amoureusement autour de la taille de Ranma et sa tête enfouit au creux de son cou.

Se sentir en paix avec soit-même est une expérience formidable.

Une expérience dont découvrit toute la juste mesure Ranma ce matin là.

Tout était désormais si limpide, si clair.

Plus de questionnement intérieur sur son étrange relation avec Ryoga.

À présent, elle savait.

Et elle en était heureuse.

Resserrant sa prise sur sa taille, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien toujours là et qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, Ryoga se réveilla à son tour et s'empressa aussitôt d'embrasser ce cou délectable qui se pressentait devant lui.

Une attention adorable que Ranma récompensa d'un large et spontané sourire.

_-haaa…….tu pars demain……._

_-je sais…….mais ne parlons pas de ça maintenant _lui demanda-t-il, se sentant à cet instant si bien qu'il ne désira aucunement songer à cette triste mais nécessaire perspective.

_-à ce sujet…….._

_-hmm ? Quoi ?_

_-au sujet de l'eau de la source…….._

_-Ranma……..je sais que c'est important mais……..tu penses vraiment que c'est le meilleur moment pour évoquer ton coté masculin ?_

Une tirade fort vrai et qui ne manqua pas de déclencher aussitôt une vague de rire chez les deux amants.

_-non, ce que je veux dire c'est……..je…….je……je ne sais pas si j'ai encore vraiment envi que tu me ramènes de cette eau…….._

La nouvelle surpris, puis toucha Ryoga.

il en aurait nourrit d'ailleurs aussitôt qu'encore plus d'affection pour elle tant il lui avait dut lui falloir de courage pour lui avouer ça.

_-j'en ramènerai…….il faut que tu es le choix, même si tu décides pour l'instant de ne pas t'asperger de cette eau…….mais il faut que tu en ai au moins la possibilité……_

La phrase toucha énormément Ranma.

Il la comprenait.

Il avait parfaitement deviné son trouble de la veille.

Soudain, elle réalisa que jamais encore elle n'avait été aussi proche de qui que ce soit sur terre.

Que jamais elle n'avait tant connu quelqu'un, que jamais personne ne l'avait tant comprise que comme venait de le faire Ryoga.

Oui.

Elle tenait à lui.

Aussi fort qu'il tenait à elle.

Alors pourquoi ne pas être un peu honnête ?

Pourquoi ne pas dire les choses enfin clairement ?

_-Ryoga……je……je t'……._

Un doigts vint se poser sur ses lèvres.

Et il l'embrassa.

Les mots ne sont pas toujours utiles.

À cet instant là, ils ne servaient à rien.

Il existait bien d'autre façon d'exprimer ce qu'ils avaient à ce dire.

Et pourquoi pas en remettant les couverts ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le jour du départ arriva.

Ils étaient tous là, au port de Tokyo, prêt comme jamais à affronté ce périple qui s'annonçait d'hors et déjà comme capital pour leur avenir.

_-faites bien attention à vous d'accord ? Bon voyage ! Et surtout bonne guérison Ryoga ! J'aurai aimé voir ça !_

Triste mais déterminé, Ryoga couvrit sa fille de mille baisers et sourit tendrement à Ranma.

_-merci…..le bateau va appareiller…….on devrait y aller !_

_-hooo…..voilà des au-revoirs un peu froid je trouve, n'est-ce pas Akane ? Il y aurait-il eut un peu de dispute dans l'air ces jours-ci entre vous deux ? _sauta sur l'occasion Ukyo, toujours à l'affût d'un moyen d'attendrir Akane concernant Ryoga.

Mais le seul effet visible fut une nouvelle crise de violent rougissements de la part de Ranma et Ryoga.

_-on…….on s'est déjà dit au-revoir un peu auparavant……._l'informa Ranma, un sourire étrange flottant sur sa bouche.

Ukyo et Akane échangèrent un long regard, sans comprendre.

_-enfin bref ! En avant pour la _ChineCria soudain Ryoga, le cœur gros de laisser sa petite famille ainsi, mais impatient d'enfin être débarrassé de cette odieuse malédiction.

Le bateau quitta le port une demi-heure plus tard.

Ranma resta un long moment sur le quai.

Suivant des yeux le parcourt du ferry.

_-allez, rentrons Hanako……..papa reviendra vite, j'en suis sur !_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bof, moins tournée vers la comédie que ce que je pensais au départ cette suite.

Mais bon, le prochain chapitre devrait être résolument comique normalement.

Avec entre autre, le voyage en Chine et les occupations de Ranma.

A plus !


	9. le bon, la brute et la truande

Bonjours à tous !

Avant de commencer, je voudrai préciser un petit truc.

La parution de ce manga s'est étalée entre la fin des années 80 et les années 90.

Cette donc de l'image que l'on avait de la Chine à cette époque que je me suis inspiré pour cette suite.

Voilà, je tiens une nouvelle fois à renouveler tous mes remerciements les plus sincères aux personnes lisant cette histoire et plus particulièrement à Thealie, Lunenoire ainsi qu'aux gentils forumeurs du site « Rumiko No Sekai ».

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9 : le bon, la brute et la truande

Soupirant profondément de lassitude, Ryoga laissa ses yeux se posaient sur le mur crasseux et humide lui faisant directement face.

A vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas.

Non.

Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui avait bien se passer pour que tout tourne aussi rapidement affreusement mal.

_-quel ignoble scandale ! Nous sommes les malheureuses victimes d'une terrible erreur judiciaire ! _Rugit-il enfin, son âme brûlant d'un désir impérieux de justice.

A quelques mètre à peine de là, une jeune damoiselle regarda son ami s'escrimait dans le vide, elle aussi une sourde colère grandissant en elle.

Mais pas exactement pour les mêmes raisons.

_-Ryoga ?_

_-oui Ukyo ? Tu as une idée pour sortir de cette cellule ?_

_-ou as-tu appris à parler chinois ?_

_-ha je……ben en fait, j'ai mémorisées quelques phrases toutes faites durant la traversée en bateau……..je me suis dit que ça pouvait toujours servir……_

_-hmmm……..je vois……._

_-pourquoi ?_

_-parce que tu as dis au douanier que sa mère était une vielle chèvre acariâtre ! imbécile de sale crétin congénitale !_

_-tu mens ! Et qu'en sais tu de toute façon ? Tu ne parles pas non plus chinois que je sache !_

_-ho bougre de……._

Un imbroglio qui en d'autres circonstances auraient put certainement les faire sourire.

Sacrement bien rigoler même.

Mais là, dans cette prison immonde, ils ne sentaient vraiment d'humeur à apprécier toute la cocasserie de leur mésaventure.

Tout avait pourtant magnifiquement et magiquement débuté.

Le voyage en ferry sur le « Takahashi princess » avait été littéralement enchanteur.

Le trio en avait profité pour gaiement papoter et cette coquine d'Ukyo eut même alors le fol espoir que tous ses plans sentimentalo-machiavéliques réussiraient sans l'ombre d'un problème.

Mais le destin nous réserve toujours de bien distrayantes et surprenantes consternations.

Désespérée du tour dramatique qu'avait si tôt pris leur expédition en Chine, et commençant passablement à regretter d'avoir accepter d'y participer, Akane revit clairement la scène coupable de leur présence en ces lieux se déroulait devant ses yeux.

La Chine n'étant pas précisément le pays le plus ouvert et démocratique du monde, les personnes désirant y entrer se doivent en un premier temps de passer par les superbes, accueillants et chaleureux bureaux du service générale des douanes.

Bureaux qui du reste servent aussi à la police, aux services secrets et à la garde personnelle des chefs du parti communiste.

Et douaniers qui faisaient également office de policiers, d'agents des services secrets et de membres de la garde personnelle des chefs du parti communiste.

Oui, je sais, ils sont fichtrement bien organisés dans tous ces pays totalitaires.

La magie des dictatures probablement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois devant l'aimable fonctionnaire chargé de leur cas, Ryoga choisit avec sa bravoure habituelle de tout prendre courageusement en main.

Chose pour laquelle les filles lui furent un temps grandement reconnaissant tant le dit fonctionnaire avait une allure patibulaire et peu engageante.

Un tout petit et très court moment.

A partir de là, les évènements se déroulèrent très vite.

Ryoga marmonna quelques mots bizarres.

Le douanier écarquilla les yeux violemment, devint tout rouge, hurla et aussitôt après, prouvant s'il le fallait que les fonctionnaires ne sont pas toujours aussi affreusement lents et faignants qu'ils le sont chez nous, une escouade entière de belliqueux soudards se chargèrent avec un empressement joyeux de les balancer dans la plus pouilleuse et crade des geôle possible et inimaginable.

Fâcheux.

Déplaisant même aurais-je le front d'osé insolemment dire.

_-bon ! Je ne vois plus qu'une solution !_

_-laquelle ? _s'enquit timidement Akane.

_-le Bakusaitenketsu bien sur ! Je vais défoncer les murs, ils ne nous restera plus qu'a courir très vite après !_

Bon plan.

Sauf qu'Akane n'était pas vraiment sur de leur capacité à parvenir à se substituer sans pertes et fracas à tous les agents des forces de l'ordre présent dans cet immense bâtiment, que d'après ce qu'elle se souvenait de leur incarcération leur cellule se trouvée deux étages sous terre et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envi de passer les vingt prochaines années dans un pénitencier Chinois pour tentative d'évasion avec violence.

De plus que les chinois ne rigolaient pas du tout au niveau de la justice, très expéditive, et que leurs pénitenciers n'étaient pas spécialement réputés pour le confort qu'ils offraient.

Elle sourit.

Et tenta donc d'expliquer sereinement à Ryoga le peu de sens de son entreprise.

_-heuuu…….tu sais, je ne suis pas sur que………_

Hélas, un bruit vint soudain discourtoisement interrompre ses propos.

Quelqu'un approchait.

Le cliquetis familier d'un trousseau de clé que l'on manipule retentit.

Puis, la lourde porte de bois cerclée de fer s'ouvrit en grand sur ce même douanier ayant donné l'ordre de les enfermés un peu plus tôt.

_-……………………….. _pesta-t-il férocement.

_-quoi ? Écoutez, nous ne parlons pas vraiment bien votre langue…….notez, nous le regrettons sincèrement, mais nous…….._

_-…………………….. ! _continua-t-il à baragouiner, faisant manifestement peu cas des explications pourtant aimables d'Ukyo.

_-il ne me paraît pas trop d'humeur à nous entendre _constata Akane.

En effet il ne l'était pas.

De plus, le fait que ces trois insolents jeune gens osent discuter entre eux alors qu'il leur faisait vertement par de leur manque incroyable de la politesse la plus élémentaire lors de leur première rencontre ne manqua pas de le faire fulminer encore plus.

Hurlant que sa mère n'était en aucun cas une chèvre, et encore moins une chèvre acariâtre, il saisit alors prestement Akane au niveau du bras droit.

Une familiarité uniquement motivée par sa présente contrariété, car au final ce n'était pas un si mauvais bougre que cela cet homme là, mais un acte qu'il allait vite être toutefois amené à vivement regretter.

Ranma, s'il avait été là, aurait certes put le mettre en garde.

Ryoga essaya même de courtoisement le prévenir.

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Akane Tendo n'était pas une damoiselle qui appréciait ce genre de comportement léger et irréfléchie.

Comme elle n'était pas une damoiselle qu'il était prudent et avisé de mettre inutilement en rogne.

_-non mais quel goujat celui-là ! _cria-t-elle d'un air si mauvais que le chinois en ressentit les mâchoires glacées de la mort se resserraient sur sa gorge.

Atémi.

Ippon.

Marteau pilon javanais.

German souplex.

Descente du genoux perpendiculairement à l'axe de la colonne vertébrale de la victime.

La totale.

_-Ryoga ! À toi ! _intervint avec bon sens Ukyo, sentant qu'ils avaient là une occasion unique de se faire la sucette en beauté.

_-compris ! Bakusaitenketsu ! _

Il précipita à la vitesse de l'éclair son index vers le mur le plus proche.

Puisque ils étaient sous terre et puisque Ryoga avait un certain savoir-faire dans le creusage de tunnel, autant choisir cette voie après tout.

_-Bakusaitenketsu ! _continua-t-il à hurler à mesure que la terre et la pierre explosaient devant lui, créant petit à petit un chemin sur vers la liberté, les filles le suivant prudemment.

Le douanier ne revint à lui que dix minutes plus tard.

Les marques de la douceur d'Akane encore cruellement visibles sur de nombreuses parties de son corps meurtri.

Il se leva.

Constata non sans une certaine surprise qu'un énorme passage avait été creusé à même la roche sur le mur ouest de la cellule.

Se lança dans une longue méditation sur le caractère si belliqueux, violent et vindicatif des femmes japonaises.

Et s'évanouit lourdement à nouveau, la commotion cérébrale engendrée par les coups d'Akane le travaillant quelque peu.

Mais ne vous faites pas de souci pour lui, il s'en remit très bien.

Il en profita même pour repensait calmement à ses priorités dans la vie et finalement choisir une nouvelle profession plus tranquille convenant mieux à son vrai tempérament, agent de voyage.

Quant la lumière du jour inonda enfin de ses bien faits les visages fatigués de nos trois amis, la joie fut bien évidement immense en eux.

Comme il leur fut bon de se sentir totalement libre.

Toutefois, la peur de se faire reprendre les ramena vite à la réalité et les poussa sans plus attendre à mettre le plus grand nombre possible de kilomètres entre eux et cet affreux bâtiment.

Jusenkyo était au nord.

Très loin au nord.

Et au vu de leur maigre économie et de la grandeur de ce gigantesque pays, un seul moyen de locomotion sembla parfaitement répondre à tous leurs critères de sélection.

Le train.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien loin de s'imaginer dans quelle étrange situation s'étaient malencontreusement fourrés ses amis, Ranma profita pour sa part de la clémence qu'avait généreusement accordé le ciel à ce somptueux dimanche après-midi pour faire une tranquille et paisible ballade dans le parc municipal avec la petite Hanako.

Elle avait d'ailleurs pour cette occasion empruntée une charmante poussette au voisin des Hibiki, un couple dont les enfants étaient désormais trop âgés pour avoir la moindre utilité de ce jadis pourtant tellement usité objet.

Le parc était un endroit qu'elle adorait.

Quoi que, comme elle le constata d'elle-même, plus pour exactement les mêmes raisons qu'auparavant.

Avant, ça avait été plus le petit lac et ses promenades en bateaux, les quelques marchands de glaces, boissons et les attractions foraines saisonnières qui l'avaient séduite.

Maintenant elle appréciait plus la tranquillité et la beauté simple du paysage de ces lieux littéralement idéal pour promener un enfant en bas âge.

Les choses changent.

Les gens aussi.

_-hé ! Ranma ! _l'interpella soudain une voie qu'elle reconnut aussitôt comme familière, mais sans réellement parvenir immédiatement à y mettre un visage dessus.

Elle se retourna.

Et plongea son regard dans un spectacle qui la ramena bien des mois en arrière.

A l'époque ou sa vie ne se résumait encore qu'a une suite de combats contre des adversaires occasionnels et à des disputes sans fins avec Akane.

_-Daisuke ! Hiroshi ! Bon sang, comment allez-vous ? _répondit-elle avec une joie non feinte, sincèrement heureuse de revoir ses deux anciens camarades de classe.

_-tu voles notre réplique ! Ranma, ça fait des mois que l'on ne t'as plus vu au lycée nom de nom ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens sale déserteur ? _s'enquit Daisuke, un sourire illuminant son honnête et joyeuse bouille.

_-ha dire ?…….disons que j'ai pris une année sabbatique en gros, hahahahaha !_

_-hahahahahahahaha ! _Rirent de bon cœur en retour ses deux vieux complices.

Un silence s'abattit sur la scène.

Le genre de silence qui a le don de mettre tout le monde furieusement mal à l'aise.

Les oiseaux se gardèrent bien d'émettre le plus petit sons durant quelques courtes minutes.

Et même les écureuils, ces éternels insouciants, ne se permirent pas l'audace de faire juter ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ces noisettes qu'ils avaient vaillamment mise de coté durant le printemps.

_-c'est quoi ça ? _demanda Hiroshi en pointant un doigt plus qu'interrogateur en direction de la poussette.

Cette question, Ranma s'était bien doutée qu'elle devrait y répondre un jour ou l'autre à tous ces gens qu'elle connaissait et qui n'étaient pas encore au courant du merveilleux évènement ayant bénit son existence.

Elle y avait souvent pensé en réalité.

Se demandant comment elle présenterait les choses et craignant même un peu la réaction forcement surprise, voir peut-être même moqueuse, de ses interlocuteurs.

Mais ça s'était le passé.

Aujourd'hui elle se moquait bien de ce que pouvaient en penser les gens.

Hanako était la plus belle chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée de toute sa vie et il était totalement hors de question qu'elle se sente gênée de quoi que ce soit à ce propos.

Et s'il fallait distribuer des baffes pour bien le faire comprendre aux autres, elle était tout à fait disposé à le faire sans la moindre hésitation..

_- « ça », Hiroshi, et je te prierai de ne plus jamais la désignée d'une façon si triviale, c'est ma fille, Hanako _

_-ta fille ?_

_-oui, ma fille ! _claironna-t-elle fièrement.

Les deux compères ne dirent rien pendant un instant.

Ils se regardèrent.

Posèrent à nouveau les yeux sur Ranma et sa fille.

Se regardèrent à nouveau.

Et haussèrent finalement simplement les épaules.

_-elle est magnifique Ranma ! _déclara le plus sincèrement du monde le gentil Daisuke.

_-oui, c'est une vraie perle ! Félicitation Ranma ! _surenchérit avec la même honnêteté le non moins aimable Hiroshi.

_-j'ai…..j'ai préféré surprendre pour un temps ma scolarité vous comprenez, quant j'était enceinte et maintenant pour m'occuper d'elle_ leur expliqua-t-elle, ému par la réaction simple et franche de ses deux amis.

_-oui, je comprends……mais……..Ranma……..heuu…….dis le mois si ça te gêne de répondre à ça mais……..qui est le père ?_

L'interrogation de Daisuke était logique et prévisible.

Si on lui avait demandé cela quelques semaines en arrière, la réponse aurait été probablement un peu longue à venir tant ses sentiments et impressions au sujet de Ryoga étaient encore mal discernées et seulement comprises par elle-même.

Toutefois, sur cette question aussi, les choses étaient limpides à présent.

Limpides certes.

Mais l'air de rien, ce n'était pas si facile à dire que cela.

Surtout à deux personnes qui l'avaient très bien connu en tant qu'homme on ne peut plus viril et très masculin.

_-c'est Ryoga, vous vous rappelez bien de lui non ?_

_-ha oui……un bandeau jaune et noir sur le front ? Et avec un sens de l'orientation un peu spécial non ?_

_-oui, voilà Hiroshi, c'est lui_

Rien.

Pas de rougissements, pas de sentiments de gênes.

Elle avait réussit à parler de ça sans problème.

Et cela sonna fortement en elle comme la confirmation ultime, s'il en était encore toutefois besoin, du choix de vie qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Comme une preuve finale.

_-tu reviens en classe alors pour la prochaine année ? bon, nous ne serons plus ensemble puisque tu devras refaire l'année que tu as abandonné mais……ça serait vraiment sympa de te revoir au lycée Ranma tu sais_

_-merci Daisuke, je ne sais pas encore……je vais voir……mais ça me ferait très plaisir à moi aussi de revenir au lycée _

_-parfait ! On se revoit bientôt alors ? C'est une promesse ? On ne va attendre encore neuf mois pour te revoir j'espère ! _lui fit promettre Hiroshi.

_-promis !_

_-d'accord, à plus alors Ranma ! Et n'oublie pas ta promesse surtout ! C'est une véritable honte de nous avoir caché un tel cadeau des dieux ! _insista le jeune homme en évoquant bien sur Hanako.

_-je vous le promet ! _les assura-t-elle en souriant.

Alors qu'elle les regardait doucement s'éloigner, une larme dansa insolemment dans l'un de ses yeux.

Leur preuve d'amitié la toucha profondément.

Eux qui pourtant par le passé s'étaient révélés à l'occasion légèrement conservateurs, voilà à présent qu'ils la grondaient parce qu'elle n'avait pas données de nouvelles et qu'elle ne leur avait pas annoncé la naissance d'Hanako.

Voilà qui fut certes une belle leçon pour Ranma.

On ne peut jamais totalement prévoir la réaction des gens ou savoir ce qu'ils cachent précieusement au fond de leurs cœurs.

_-et bien Hanako, tu as un succès fou dis moi _confessa-t-elle alors tendrement à son trésor de fille en s'accroupissant pour ce mettre à son niveau et en lui déposant un baiser emplit d'un amour sans limite sur le front. _allez ! prochaine étape le dojo Tendo ! car si maman ne t'amènes pas voir tonton Shoun, comme elle lui a dit qu'elle le ferait, il va encore devenir tout fou et pleurait de déception pendant des heures cet animal………_

Ce qui de fait était rigoureusement exact.

Shoun ne plaisantait jamais sur trois sujets.

Un, ses filles.

Deux, le dojo et la survie de l'école d'art martiaux sans pitié.

Trois, de voir le plus souvent possible Hanako.

Shoun, tout comme il considérait encore malgré tout Ranma comme un membre à part entière de sa famille, aimait autant Hanako que si elle avait été sa propre petite fille.

Un grand sentimental.

Un vrai concentré d'émotion.

A dire vrai, il aurait littéralement adoré pouvoir demandé à Ranma de revenir vivre sous son toit.

Mais les évènements, et les usages si important au japon, ne lui avaient hélas pas donné cette opportunité.

Ça n'aurait pas été « convenable » de faire une telle chose.

Ça n'aurait pas été « opportun » vis à vis d'Akane, de Ryoga et des Hibiki.

Alors il se contentait de cette situation.

Il faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoga détestait le train, lui l'éternel marcheur.

Mais il dut toutefois convenir que l'air de rien, cette invention avait de sacrés avantages.

Dont l'un, tout particulièrement, qui n'était vraiment pas négligeable.

On ne pouvait pas se perdre, gentiment transportait que l'on était jusqu'à sa destination finale.

Un vrai miracle de la science moderne.

Bien que ce miracle est déjà plus de deux siècles d'existence, mais ce n'était pas là le genre de considérations dont ce souciait beaucoup le courageux Ryoga.

Sa famille lui manquait.

Il n'aurait jamais crut possible avant qu'un jour il puisse devenir sédentaire.

Pas lui.

Pas Ryoga Hibiki.

Pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il avait été ces neuf derniers mois.

Et pour son plus grand plaisir en plus.

_-à quoi tu pense Ryoga ? _s'enquit Akane, elle que les cahots constant du train ne semblaient pas du tout déranger.

_-hmm ? Ha je……je pensais à Hanako et à Ranma……._

_-tu te fais du souci ?_

_-du souci ? pas vraiment…….un peu bien sur, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, mais je fais totalement confiance à Ranma……..non je……je pensais juste à elles……..c'est tout…….._

Quelque chose dans le ton de Ryoga la poussa à vouloir en savoir plus.

Quelque chose qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas clairement mais qui l'intrigua au plus haut point.

_-c'est bizarre……._

_-de quoi ?_

_-je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais……depuis quelques mois tu fais systématiquement référence à Ranma en utilisant le féminin, tu ne parles plus jamais de lui en tant que…….en tant que « il »……heuu…..enfin, je ne sais pas si je suis très claire ! _s'excusa-t-elle en un rire un peu forcé.

Pas de problème, elle était on ne peut plus claire et compréhensible.

Si claire du reste que les joues de Ryoga en roussirent légèrement.

_-ha ?…….je n'avais pas remarqué…….mais…….mais c'est comme ça que je la vois………._

_-quoi ?_

_-heuu je veux dire, c'est……c'est compliqué à expliquer mais…….pour moi, désormais, Ranma est…….._

_-et voilà le ravitaillement ! _les coupa brutalement Ukyo, les bras chargés de plusieurs repas tout prêts, achetés dans le wagon restaurant. _ça m'étonnerai que ça soit très bon mais…….on s'en contentera !_

Saisissant au vol le sandwich qui lui avait lancé Ukyo, Akane ne lâcha malgré tout pas des yeux Ryoga.

Il avait faillit lui dire quelque chose.

Était-ce bien ce qu'elle pensait ?

La relation qu'elle avait deviné ce jour là, une semaine auparavant au port de Tokyo, était-elle ce qu'elle croyait ?

J'ai un peu honteusement dépeint la pauvre Akane comme la dernière des brutes au fil de ce récit.

Ce qu'en soit elle pouvait tout à fait être.

Mais il serait injuste de ne pas reconnaître également l'une de ses plus utiles qualités.

Elle était très intuitive.

Enfin, des fois.

Sur certain sujets très particulier.

A l'occasion.

Bref………

Ce que son cœur lui murmura à cet instant là, son esprit eut toutefois plus de mal à le croire.

Malgré tout, les signes étaient là.

L'attitude de Ryoga.

La façon qu'il avait de continuellement soupiré, d'être absent comme totalement perdu dans ses propres pensées.

Hanako lui manquait bien sur.

Elle lui manquait même affreusement.

Mais Akane sentit avec justesse qu'elle n'était pas la seule à occuper présentement son esprit.

Il ne « soupirerait » pas de cette manière si c'était le cas.

Non.

Le cœur de Ryoga se languissait sur des rivages quelque peu différents.

Des rivages aux cheveux roux, au caractère fort et au visage d'une beauté angélique.

_-de quoi vous discutiez tous les deux ? Je trouve qu'il y avait comme une drôle d'ambiance…..aurai-je interrompue quelque chose ? _s'enquit Ukyo, pleine d'espoir.

_-non, on parlait de……..d'Hanako et Ranma…….._répondit d'une voix un peu lointaine Akane.

Pauvre Ukyo.

Akane se doutait bien de la motivation qui s'était cachée derrière sa généreuse proposition de lui financé le voyage.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'elle tentait un truc dans le genre.

Mais si ce que croyait Akane était juste, la désillusion d'Ukyo risquait fort d'être d'une cruauté mordante.

_-haaaaa, tu sais bien comment ça se passe à chaque fois……..Shampoo doit déjà installer une tente dans le jardin des Hibiki pour faire le siège de la maison dans l'espoir de le conquérir, hahahahahaha !_

_-ça m'étonnerait…….._murmura Ryoga, ne paraissant pourtant guère passionné par la conversation.

_-pourquoi tu dis ça ? Connaissant Shampoo, plus rien ne m'étonnerait !_

_-Shampoo n'a pas approchée Ranma depuis des mois…….elle n'est même pas venue la voir le jour de la naissance d'Hanako……….et puis même si elle faisait ça, elle perdrait son temps……._

_-n'est pas venue « le » voir tu veux dire ?_

_-si tu veux………_

L'étonnement déforma le visage d'habitude si beau de la jeune restauratrice.

Comment ça si elle voulait ?

Il y avait deux façons de voir les choses maintenant ?

Et pourquoi par l'enfer ces deux imbéciles ne se rapprochaient-ils pas un peu ?

Elle avait tout fait pour.

Elle les avait laissés seul, s'était littéralement comportée comme une VRP cherchant à vendre Ryoga dans ses discussions avec Akane.

Et réciproquement dans ses conversations avec Ryoga.

Alors quoi bon sang ?

Ryoga aimait bien comme un fou Akane non ?

Et pourquoi Akane la regardait-elle avec ce drôle de regard tout d'un coup ?

Ce regard peiné, compatissant, avec presque de la pitié à l'intérieur.

_-je…….je……..Ryoga ? pourquoi tu dis qu'elle perdrait son temps Shampoo ? Comment tu le sais ? Ranma te l'a dit, c'est ça ?_

_-oui, si on veut…….._

_-arrête un peu avec tes « si on veux », d'accord ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici à la fin ? Akane me regarde comme si je venais de perdre un proche et toi tu me parles comme si tu savais précisément ce que Ranma a dans le cœur ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir hein ? Je suis ici celle qui le connais le mieux !_

_-Ukyo, calme-toi voyons…….Ryoga voulait juste dire que…….._essaya d'apaiser les esprits Akane.

_-quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire celui-là encore ?_

_-je voulais dire que je n'essayerai pas de sortir avec Akane, Ukyo………et que nous ne sommes pas tout à fait aussi idiots que tu sembles le croire……….il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps mettre mes sentiments aux clairs, mais maintenant il n'existe plus la moindre trace de doute en moi…….je sais qui j'aime……et personne ne changera ça_

Boum.

Vous parlez d'un cassage d'ambiance.

Mais hélas pour les espoirs d'Ukyo, Ryoga pensa alors qu'il était de son devoir, de son honneur, de bien mettre les points sur les i.

Il commençait à être plus que lassé des tentatives grossières de la damoiselle pour le pousser dans les bras d'Akane.

Le but de ce voyage était sa guérison et de ramener de l'eau de source à Ranma et à Genma et Mousse par la même occasion.

Leurs vies à Ranma et à lui avaient été si sujettes aux troubles, aux hésitations, aux questionnements intérieur déchirants.

Pas question que quoi que ce soit vienne les troubler maintenant.

Il était plus que temps que Ukyo fasse son deuil de ses fiançailles avec Ranma.

_-je te remercie sincèrement d'être venu Ukyo…..ta présence est vraiment un plus appréciable……de par tes connaissances, tes talents et tout simplement de par ta personnalité………mais………ça suffit………il ne se passera rien entre moi et Akane et il ne se passera rien entre toi et Ranma……….car, nous nous aim……_

Tous ceux connaissant un peu le caractère de Ryoga mesureront aisément la somme de courage qu'il lui avait fallut pour dire ça.

Pour parler ainsi de ses sentiments, de ce qu'il ressentait, alors qu'un an en arrière à peine il devait s'entraîner avec une statue avant d'osait parler à Akane.

Mais il avait changé.

Il avait énormément mûrit.

Quelle scandale alors que sa superbe tirade se soit vu violemment interrompu par un coup terrible de spatule en travers de la tête.

_-vous ! Vous ! Je…..je ne veux rien entendre ! Je ne veux même plus vous voir ! _rugit-elle en portant une nouvelle frénétique attaque sur Ryoga. _je ne veux plus vous voir !_

Elle ramassa ses quelques bagages.

Et sortit en courant du compartiment.

_-Ryoga ! On doit la rattraper ! On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! Ryoga……?_

Le crane enfoncé dans la banquette ou il était précédemment confortablement assis, il n'entendit pas la requête d'Akane.

Il n'entendit rien du tout pendant les trois heures suivantes du reste.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà !

J'ai utilisé pour cette suite la bonne vielle technique du parallèle de situation.

En clair, les deux scènes avec Ranma et Ryoga ont le même but, qu'ils avouent publiquement leurs sentiments.

Cette fic arrive bientôt à sa fin.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien il y aura de chapitre pour être honnête, mais c'est un fait.

A noter qu'a la suite du dernier chapitre, il y en aura deux de plus « bonus », qui se passeront plus tard et qui mettront en scène la première aventure d'un personnage.

Mais je n'en dirais pas plus, lol.

A plus !

(oui, je sais, cette suite n'était pas plus comique que la précédente, désolé)


	10. amour maternelle et affection fraternell

Bonjour à tous !

Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Genma.

Et surtout lui faire faire n'importe quoi dans ma fic du reste, lol.

La question de savoir comment il y a longtemps ce bougre de coquin a réussit à séduire Nodoka ne cesse encore de tourmenter inlassablement les fans de l'œuvre de madame Takahashi. (oui je sais, j'exagère un peu là)

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que ce chapitre sera vraisemblablement l'avant dernier de l'intrigue principale.

Mais pas de souci, il y aura par la suite au moins encore un chapitre « épilogue ». (peut-être même deux, je ne sais pas encore)

Comment ça quel rapport avec Genma et Nodoka ?

Il en fallait un ?

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10 : amour maternelle et affection fraternelle

Expirant et inspirant à plusieurs reprises, Ranma essaya tant bien que mal de calmer le début de panique qui venait cruellement d'étreindre son cœur quelques instants à peine auparavant.

Mais cela devait être fait, autant pour son propre bien que pour celui d'Hanako.

Elle avait fait parvenir une missive jusqu'au domicile de sa mère la veille lui demandant de venir la voir deux jours plus tard au dojo Tendo.

Une nouvelle que la gentille Nodoka avait accueillit avec réellement autant de joie que d'impatience tellement il lui tardait de poser à nouveau son regard sur l'angélique visage de l'adorable petite Hanako.

Le jour fatidique était enfin arrivé.

Et Ranma attendait désormais l'arrivé imminente de sa mère, sa fille près d'elle, son cœur équitablement partagé entre un fort désir de prendre à toute vitesse ses jambes à son cou et la sensation que la vérité ne pourrait apporter au final que le plus grand des bonheur.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

_-Hanako ? Tu va revoir ta mamie aujourd'hui ma puce……enfin, c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle va apprendre qu'elle est grand-mère _souffla doucement Ranma en caressant du bout des doigts la joue droite de sa fille.

_-Ranma ? _l'appela Nabiki depuis l'entré du salon.

_-oui ?_

_-ta mère vient d'arriver, je lui dit que tu es là ?_

_-oui, s'il te plait Nabiki_

_-tu…..tu es sur de toi Ranma à propos de tout ça ?_ s'enquit-elle, le teint plus que pale de son ex futur beau frère l'inquiétant quelque peu.

_-certaine !_

_-très bien, je vais la chercher alors……ha, et au fait……_

_-quoi ?_

_-bonne chance !_

_-mer…..merci _

Une attention pour laquelle elle fut grandement reconnaissante à Nabiki car, de la chance, elle sentait confusément qu'elle allait en avoir rudement besoin.

Comment expliquait la situation à Nodoka ?

Comment évitait la terrible sentence du seppuku pour elle et Genma ?

Il existe des histoires qui ont le pouvoir de toucher toutes les âmes.

Des récits simples, mais vrais.

Des contes qui nous parle, nous émeuve.

Ranma allait lui raconter une histoire.

Une histoire vraie, arrivée il y a bien longtemps déjà mais dont les conséquences se poursuivaient encore de nos jours.

_-bonjour Ranko ! Et voilà la petite Hanako ! Comme tu es belle mon ange ! Elle te ressembles beaucoup !_

_-ha oui ?_

_-oui ! Regarde ses yeux, les mêmes merveilleux yeux bleus que les tiens_

S'asseyant au coté de Ranma, Nodoka lui lança alors un généreux et franc sourire avant de finalement reporter son attention sur sa petite fille.

Hanako serait le pont.

Le pont que les relierait, qui permettrait qu'a nouveau les Saotome ne soient plus qu'un.

_-tu m'as demandé de venir pour une raison particulière Ranko ? En dehors de la joie immense de voir Hanako bien sur……._le perça-t-elle abruptement à jour, elle qui avait bien deviné qu'une raison cachée se dissimulait derrière cette forte courtoise invitation.

Bien qu'en fait, elle était très loin de se douter de la nature exacte de cette dite raison.

Elle s'était simplement imaginé que Ranko voulait discuter de femme à femme.

Peut-être pour avoir ce genre de discussion qu'il est plus facile d'aborder avec une femme que l'on connaît mais qui n'est pas de notre famille plutôt qu'avec sa propre mère.

Oui.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, elle était très très loin du compte.

_-je…..j'aimerai vous parler de Ranma en réalité si vous le permettez_

_-Ranma ? _s'étonna-t-elle grandement.

_-je…..je vais vous narrer des événements…….des évènements que je voudrais que vous écoutiez jusqu'au bout, sans m'interrompre _

_-mais Ranko je…..je ne comprends pas, que veux-tu dire ?_

_-vous êtes d'accord ?_

_-heuu….oui, bien sur, va s'y, je t'écoute_

Le moment clef.

Là ou tout allait se jouer.

_-il y a plus de deux ans maintenant, votre fils à suivit son père en Chine pour un entraînement plus que « spécial »_

_-ho oui, c'est ce que m'avez promis mon époux il y a bien longtemps de cela déjà, d'entraînait durement Ranma pour qu'il devienne un homme vigoureux et fort !_

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas précisément saisit ce que Ranko avait voulut dire par « sans m'interrompre ».

_-voilà, Ranma avait un peu sottement cru que son père savait ce qu'il faisait, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, que s'était un homme responsable, qu'il avait au minimum le début d'une étincelle d'intelligence dans son énorme et risible crâne……._

_-hoo Ranko, comme tu sembles bien connaître mon époux ! Tu as tout de suite deviné sa vrai nature !_

_-hmm……bref, ils se retrouvèrent donc en un lieux nommé Jusenkyo, un endroit célèbre pour les particularités étranges des nombreuses sources d'eau qui s'y trouvant_

_-ha ? Elles ont des bienfaits curatifs ?_

_-non….._

_-elles sont bénéfiques pour le corps ?_

_-pas vraiment……_

_-tu sais, j'adore les sources naturelles et si tu veux je connais pas mal d'endroits très sympathiques ou on pourrait……_

_-madame ! Restez concentrée s'il vous plait_

_-ho excuse moi, continu ton histoire Ranko…… _

_-là il……il arriva quelque chose………une chose très importante qui changea profondément sa vie………madame Saotome, Ranma et Genma sont tombés dans des sources maudites, dans deux sources différentes pour être précise_

La crainte et l'inquiétude apparurent brusquement sur le visage de Nodoka.

Elle n'aimait pas le tour que prenait cette histoire mais hélas, elle risquait de ne guère plus apprécier la suite.

_-comment ça maudites ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?_

_-elles ont le pouvoir de, comment dire , de changer quelqu'un, de le transformer, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Ranma va très bien ! _

_-comment pourrait-il aller bien en étant maudit voyons ? _

_-et bien parce que……..parce que……parce que grâce à cette malédiction sa vie à connue un tournant incroyable, terriblement inattendue certes, mais si merveilleux !_

_-tu m'as parlé de transformations…….quelles précisément ?_

Plutôt que de répondre par une vaine et forcement hésitante suite de mots, Ranma préféra juste tendre les bras et ramener vers elle le magnifique bonheur d'un peu plus de trois kilos qu'elle et son compagnon avaient nommée « enfant de fleur ».

_-voilà ce qu'ont fait ces transformations madame…….Hanako est……..elle est votre petite-fille ! _souffla Ranma, la voie rendue chevrotante par les nombreuses larmes que l'émotion avait insolemment crées dans ses yeux.

_-tu……tu veux dire que !_

_-oui, c'est ça !_

_-que…….?_

_-oui ! Vous avez bien compris !_

_-que tu as eu une relation avec mon Ranma !_

_-hè ?_

_-mon dieux…….voilà pourquoi Akane était si triste depuis des mois ! Et Ryoga ? Il le sait ? Hooo le pauvre garçon, il va être dévasté !_

_-mais non voyons ! C'est moi Ranma ! Maman, je suis Ranma ! Le pouvoir des sources de Jusenkyo est de transformé au contact de l'eau froide ceux qui s'y baignent ! _

_-Ranma ? Mon enfant ? Mon normalement si puissant, masculin et viril fils ?_

_-heuuu……oui…….hmm…….Mais il y a plus encore !_

_-je…..je…….plus étrange que cela ? _Trouva la force de murmurait Nodoka, ne sachant plus exactement sur quelle planète elle venait présentement d'atterrir.

_-avant, je pouvais redevenir un garçon avec de l'eau chaude mais plus maintenant !_

_-pardon ? _

_-le fait que j'ai été enceinte m'a libéré de la malédiction, seulement, je suis comme ça à présent, uniquement comme ça……une fille, tu me comprends maman ? Et je suis heureux, je suis heureux d'avoir un jour été maudit comme je suis heureux que par une bizarre et incroyablement folle nuit moi et Ryoga nous ayons complètement perdu notre sens commun car aujourd'hui je me sens la plus chanceuse des personnes au monde ! Grâce à Hanako ! Et aussi grâce à…….oui, grâce à Ryoga !_

Beau discours.

Et si vrai aussi.

Elle avait parlé avec son cœur, honnêtement, et elle était sure qu'une femme aussi généreuse que Nodoka la comprendrait à coup sur.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, elle sembla subitement chercher quelque chose.

Un regard à gauche, un coup d'œil discret à droite.

_-tu…..tu ne cherches pas ton sabre là quand même maman ? Hahahahahahaha !_

_-hahahahahahahaha !_

_-hahahahahahahaha !_

_-hahahahahahahaha ! Si, précisément, je me demande bien ou il est passé…….._

_-maman ! Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai expliqué ou quoi ?_

_-hmm ? Hoo, c'est cette histoire de seppuku qui te fait peur ? Allons Ranma, tu crois vraiment que j'aurai put te faire le moindre mal mon chéri ? À toi ? Mon enfant ?_ _et alors que tu as une si magnifique et merveilleuse petite fille que j'aime tellement !_ la rassura-t-elle en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras, elle si comblée d'avoir enfin retrouvé le sang de son sang, la chair de sa chair.

_-non bien sur ! Hahahahahaha ! Quelle idée voyons !_

_-mais en parlant de ça, tu sais ou es ton père ?_

_-hein ? Et bien je…….._

_-bobombobom ! _les interrompit soudain une tierce voix.

Un gros panda ayant passablement mal mesurait le risque encouru par sa faignante de carcasse venait en effet de faire son apparition, se croyant parfaitement à l'abri du sabre mortelle de sa tendre épouse.

_-ha ! Genma !_

_-bobom !_

_-je te confis Ranma et tu me ramènes une jeune maman ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis impatiente d'entendre ta version des faits mon chéri……._

_-bobom ?_

_-ça y est ! Je me souviens ! J'ai laisse mon sabre à la maison ! Quelle sotte je fais ! Attends moi ici Genma tu veux ? Je reviens le plus vite possible……._

Elle déposa une ultime bise sur l'une des joues d'Hanako, sourit gentiment à Ranma et quitta d'un pas pressé la pièce.

_-l'ombre de la mort plane sur toi papa désormais _constata avec un cruel réalisme Ranma.

_-BOBOM !_

_-hé vous autres ! C'est bon, ce n'est plus la peine de nous écouté en douce !_

Joignant le geste à la parole, il ouvrit en grand la porte coulissante de la pièce et découvrit sans surprise le clan Tendo quasiment au grand complet avec des gobelets en plastiques collés aux oreilles.

_-c'est super Ranma ! Ta maman l'a vraiment très bien pris ! _exulta de joie Kasumi.

_-vous vous êtes fait bien trop de soucis pour rien tu vois ! _poursuivit Nabiki.

_-elles ont raisons……Ranma, je suis ravi pour toi et pour ta mère !_

_-merci monsieur Tendo_

_-BOBOM ! _

_-et si on amenait Hanako au parc pour fêter ça ? _proposa Shoun, se voyant déjà faire mille grimaces pour amuser l'enfant.

_-très bonne idée papa ! Tu payes ?_

_-d'accord Nabiki, d'accord…..j'invite !_

_-j'en profiterai au passage pour faire quelques courses pour le souper de ce soir alors _déclara la si consciencieuse et vaillante Kasumi.

_-en route dans ce cas ! Viens là ma puce…….on va allez se promener tu veux ? _

Déposant sa fille dans la poussette qui l'attendait à quelques mètres à peine de là, Ranma et la joyeuse troupe se mirent donc en route, tous rassurés et plus que souriants.

Le dernier point réel d'angoisse dans la vie de Ranma venait en effet de disparaître.

Il avait enfin retrouvé sa maman et avait trouvé le courage d'être sincère avec elle.

A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'a attendre patiemment le retour de Ryoga, lui aussi enfin pour toujours bientôt débarrassé du poids sans nom de sa malédiction.

Rapidement, le silence tomba sur le grand salon de la résidence Tendo.

Imperturbable.

Apaisant d'une certaine manière.

Réconfortant presque.

Relaxant.

Reposant.

Mais pas pour tous hélas.

_-BOBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM ! _hurla alors longuement de dépit un vieux panda malheureux et oublié.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-dis Ryoga, et si on faisait une pause ? _demanda Akane, sa langue sur le point d'aller fort discourtoisement s'enroulait autour de ses chevilles.

_-courage ! Encore deux minuscules kilomètres et on y est !_

_-c'est ce que tu me dis depuis une heure déjà……..tu es sur de savoir ou tu vas ?_

_-fais moi confiance ! Je sais bien que mon sens de l'orientation n'est pas vraiment super efficient mais je retrouverai Jusenkyo les yeux fermés !_

Et pour une fois il avait on ne peut plus raison le bougre, comme la vision lointaine de piquets en bambou dressés vers le ciel leur indiqua vite.

_-regarde Akane ! On y est ! C'est là ! _hurla de joie le gentil jeune homme.

Le train les avait gentiment déposé dans une minuscule bourgade répondant au doux nom de kenko à une cinquante de kilomètres en aval de Jusenkyo.

Cinquante kilomètres.

Deux jours de marches éreintantes.

Et oui, Ryoga avait mené leur déambulation.

Quoi que d'un coté, ça aurait put être pire.

Deux jours n'étant pas le record d'errance involontaire de notre sympathique ami.

A leur plus grande tristesse, ils n'avaient pas réussit à remettre la main sur la pauvre Ukyo, et cela malgré le fait qu'un train soit un espace clôt et aux dimensions somme toute plutôt restreintes.

Elle a dut probablement se cacher avaient-ils alors pensé.

En réalité, faisant preuve d'un bon sens tout à son honneur, Ukyo avait décidé que le meilleur endroit pour ruminait tranquillement sa vibrante contrariété sans que l'un de ces deux idiots viennent la déranger était tout simplement la locomotive.

Elle était donc entré doucement dans la cabine de pilotage du train, s'était assise à même le sol à une poignée de centimètre du conducteur, et avait lentement commencé à pleurer.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait crut au début, le conducteur du dit train l'avait tout à fait entendu entré.

Et lorsque le son des premiers pleurs et reniflements parvinrent à ses oreilles, le brave homme soupira, appuya sur le bouton de régulation de vitesse, se leva et alla voir de visu ce que pouvait bien pousser une si charmante et belle damoiselle à venir s'enfermer ainsi dans une locomotive crasseuse du fin fond de la Chine.

La discussion qu'ils eurent, je ne la retranscrirait pas.

Cela leur appartient.

A eux seul.

Mais le vieil homme, qui se nommé Chang et qui parlait couramment japonais, sut toutefois écouter Ukyo.

Comme il sut trouver les mots qui la consolèrent.

Bien sur, certains passages du récit de la jeune femme ne manquèrent pas de le troubler.

Notamment ceux concernant de drôles d'histoires de transformations, de changement de sexe, de cochon aussi ridicule que pervers et j'en passe et des meilleurs.

Il pensa juste sur le moment qu'Ukyo usait de paraboles, d'images, de propos abstraits pour définir sa peine.

En revanche, il comprit très clairement le nœud du problème.

Elle aimait quelqu'un qui pour sa part aimait une autre personne.

Une histoire veille comme le monde.

La seule phrase de leur entretien que je me permettrait de citer est celle-ci.

_-petite, je comprends que tu es mal mais tu sais, la seule vrai liberté que l'on ai sur terre, le plus grand don que Bouddha nous ai accordé est celui d'aimé……tu as le droit d'aimé ce Ranma, mais lui aussi a le droit d'aimer, il a le droit d'aimer qui il veut………en revanche, on ne peut pas forcer une autre personne à nous aimer, ça ne marche pas comme ça………tu n'as pas le droit de dire à cette personne qui elle se doit d'aimer, ou qui toi tu penses qu'elle se doit d'aimer……..Ukyo, si tu ne dois retenir qu'un seul conseil d'un vieux fou comme moi alors écoute celui-là : laisse-le, passe à autre chose, sinon crois moi, ton amour pour lui risque de l'éloigner de toi pour toujours ! Et alors tu n'auras pas seulement perdu un amour, mais aussi un ami_

Une tirade qui la toucha.

Et qui l'amena à prendre une décision importante.

_-c'est laquelle celle du jeune homme noyé ?_

_-il vaudrait mieux demander au guide, ça serait vraiment bête de se tromper maintenant tu ne crois pas ?_ plaisanta gaiement Ryoga.

Guide qu'ils trouvèrent sans mal dans sa maison alors qu'il se mitonnait avec amour un délicieux ragoût de pomme de terre délicatement assaisonné de multiple herbes aromatiques.

Car il était gourmand cet homme là.

Comme le prouvait d'ailleurs son plus que généreux tour de taille.

_-encore des visiteurs ? Et bien décidément aujourd'hui je suis débordé !_

_-tiens ? Quelqu'un d'autre et déjà passé par ici depuis ce matin ? _s'enquit Akane.

_-oui, une damoiselle japonaise comme vous……..elle m'a demandé ou se trouvait la source du jeune homme noyé_

_-quoi ?_

_-quoi quoi ?_

_-comment elle s'appelait ?_

_-ha ça je n'en sais rien……c'est un endroit public vous savez, on ne demande pas leurs cartes d'identités au gens avant qu'ils aillent se promener_

_-vous pouvez nous amener à cette source s'il vous plait ? _insista la fille cadette de la famille Tendo.

_-et mon ragoût ?_

_-monsieur, Akane à formuler ça sous l'apparence d'une question parce que c'est une jeune femme exquise et très polie……._

_-me…..merci Ryoga_

_-mais si c'est moi qui m'en mêle……_

_-pas la peine de devenir menaçant ! D'accord, venez……mais je nous inviterai pas à dîner pour la peine !_

Galopant à la suite du ventripotent guide de Juenkyo, Ryoga et Akane se retrouvèrent vite au lieux qui durant tant de temps fut l'objet d'un désir farouche et implacable dans les esprits de nos héros.

Du moins, ceux de sexe masculins en tout cas.

Elle n'avait pourtant rien de bien particulière en apparence cette source.

Le même genre de piquet en bambou planté au milieu.

Les mêmes touffes d'herbes d'humides tout autour.

La même eau d'une clarté incroyable.

Toutefois, à la différence des autres sources, une fille se tenait là.

Silencieuse.

Perdue dans ses pensées.

Une fille qui durant des années, dégoûtée comme elle était de la façon dont l'avait honteusement abandonné Genma, s'était fait passée pour un homme.

Oui.

Être une fille avait longtemps était trop dur pour elle.

Trop pénible à porter.

Et maintenant, à présent que la seule raison qui l'avait amené à retrouver de l'intérêt dans la féminité venait de fondre comme neige au soleil, les reflets bleutés de l'eau de la source du jeune homme noyé avait pour elle des accents extrêmement tentateurs.

Enfin, c'est comme ça que l'interprétèrent Ryoga et Akane.

Comme quoi, des fois, il vaut mieux s'accorder un bon moment de réflexion avant de commencer à se raconter à soi-même un peu n'importe quoi.

_-Ukyo ! Non ! _la supplia de ne pas commettre cet acte fou Akane.

_-tiens, Akane et Ryoga……..je me demandais si vous arriveriez un jour……._

_-tu…..tu ne vas quand même pas sauter hein ? N'est-ce pas Ukyo ?_

_-et ben moi en tout cas je ne vais pas m'en priver ! _lanca un Ryoga au comble de l'extase avant de se jeter la tête la première dans l'eau.

Adieu le petit cochon noir.

Adieu P-chan.

Adieu les humiliations.

Bonjour la joie.

Bonjour les jours de pluie sans craindre de se faire mouiller.

Bonjour les sorties à la plage et à la piscine.

Fini le cauchemar !

Scrutant la surface de l'eau, Akane regarda avec un étonnement grandissant Ryoga sortir de l'eau.

_-Ryoga ! Comme tu es poilu ! Et petit ! Et affreusement bizarre à regarder !_

_-wahou ! Wahou ! _aboya-t-il de désappointement.

_-heuu…..monsieur, ça c'est la source du chien noyé……celle du jeune homme c'est celle juste à coté………_

De plus que ce n'était nullement un fier dog allemand ou un fidèle chien de berger qui était venu se noyer ici.

Mais un aussi ridicule que court sur patte bouldog.

Grognant, pestant, aboyant, Ryoga se dirigea enfin vers la bonne source.

_-Ukyo ! Tu ne pouvais pas réfléchir devant la bonne source au moins ! _jugea-t-il bon de se plaindre une fois qu'il eut repris forme humaine.

_-la ferme toi ! J'ai vraiment tout sauf envi de t'entendre t'apitoyer misérablement !_

_-ça y est ! Tu es guérit Ryoga ! _le félicita Akane.

_-et bien techniquement non, en fait il est toujours maudit…….mais ça ne se voit pas, c'est tout_

_-silence le guide ! Ne viens pas troubler ce moment de bonheur ! Hanako ! Papa peut rentrer maintenant ! Et tu n'aurais jamais à rougir de lui !_

_-pff…..ça reste à voir ça _bougonna Ukyo.

_-Akane ! Va vite chercher un sceau d'eau froide s'il te plait !_

_-pourquoi donc Ryoga ?_

_-s'il te plait !_

_-d'accord……_

Elle retourna donc à la cabane du guide.

Dénicha un sceau.

Le remplit d'eau froide.

Et revint gentiment en balançait le contenu sur le jeune homme.

_-encore !_

_-je crois que ça va aller Ryoga….on a bien compris……_

_-hmm…..oui, tu as raison, j'ai tout le reste de ma vie pour m'asperger d'eau froide à présent ! _pleura-t-il quasiment de joie.

_-mais quel imbécile……_

_-Ukyo ! Se jeter dans cette source n'est pas la solution tu sais !_

_-pfffff…….._

_-hoooooo tu peux rire de moi si tu veux ! Mais je n'ai que trop connu les affres d'être maudit ! Ne fais pas ça ! tu es très jolie et charmante et……_

_-mais je n'ai jamais voulu me jeter dedans abrutit ! Je suis venu ici pour vous retrouver ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si il vous a fallut plus de deux jours pour faire une si courte distance !_

_-hein ? _couinèrent ensemble Akane et Ryoga de stupéfaction devant le film qu'ils s'étaient un peu trop vite fait.

_-quelqu'un m'a ouvert les yeux on va dire…….j'ai……j'ai comprit que ça ne servait à rien de vous en vouloir……nous sommes partit du Japon en amis……j'aimerai beaucoup que nous y retournions de la même façon !_

Avant que cette histoire ne sombre dans la mièvrerie la plus totale, il est important de préciser que ce n'est en aucune manière la faute de l'auteur mais bien celle du récit lui-même.

Et il est important aussi de préciser que les mauvaises excuses ne sont pas forcement l'apanage des imbéciles et que ça arrive aussi souvent que des gens très brillants y ait également recours.

Non mais !

_-Ukyo…..je……je suis heureux que tu comprennes ! _s'emporta l'émotif Ryoga.

_-ne pousse pas trop quand même……je t'en veux toujours un peu quand même……je t'en veux mais…….je peux l'accepter_

N'ayant certes pas oublier les autres raisons de ce voyage, Ryoga sortit un grand récipient hermétique de son sac et le remplit aussitôt à ras-bord de cette eau miraculeuse.

Genma et mousse apprécierait sûrement le geste.

Quand à Ranma, c'était là une question à laquelle il n'avait pas encore de réponse définitive.

Bien que de son coté, Ranma avait d'hors et déjà fait son choix.

_-Ryoga, tant qu'on est là on ne devrait pas aussi prendre un peu d'eau de la source de la jeune fille ?_

_-pourquoi ?_

_-Shampoo……ça lui fera extrêmement plaisir je suis sur……._

_-tu….tu es vraiment une personne généreuse Akane ! Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé tu penses d'abord aux autres avant toi-même……je……je suis très ému !_

_-Ryoga…..tu vas finir par me faire rougir !_

_-ha ben bravo, c'est maintenant que vous vous rapprochez vous ? _intervint Ukyo, un rien mesquine.

_-ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Akane a raison…..je vais aussi emporter un peu d'eau de la source de la jeun fille noyée……_

Ainsi fut-il fait.

Les bras lourdement chargés, ils dirent au-revoir au guide et au site de Jusenkyo.

Akane et Ukyo n'y retournèrent plus jamais de leur vie, mais gardèrent malgré tout un souvenir plaisant de ce drôle de voyage.

Ryoga quant à lui y retournerait, bien des années plus tard.

Beaucoup d'année plus tard, dans le cadre d'un voyage qui se révélerait très important pour la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

Pour son rayon de soleil.

Pour la lumière de son existence.

Pour la petite Hanako.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire qui sera traitait plus en profondeur ultérieurement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà.

Dans le prochain chapitre, le retour de Ryoga et pas mal de sentiments.

Un grand, un immense merci d'avoir lut ce chapitre.

A plus !


	11. toki no kioku

Chapitre 11 : toki no kioku

La nuit recouvrait déjà cette partie orientale du monde lorsque un taxi de couleur rouge se gara lentement devant la résidence de la famille Hibiki.

A son bord, deux personnes se dirent au-revoir avec chaleur et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

La première de ces dites personnes, Akane, avait fermement tenu à raccompagnée la seconde, Ryoga, prétextant non sans une certaine logique qu'il serait vraiment bien sot qu'il se perde maintenant à la toute fin de leur expédition.

Une logique dont Ryoga ne pouvait que reconnaître le bon sens et la juste vérité.

_-tu passeras le bonjour à Ranma ? Elle va être très heureuse de te revoir je suis sur _déclara Akane en souriant, elle qui par la force des choses avait fini par utiliser la même formulation que Ryoga pour désigner son ancien fiancé.

_-merci Akane ! Merci pour tout !_

_-pas de problème, embrasse aussi Hanako de ma part_

_-ok……heuu……Akane ?_

_-oui ?_

_-tu pense que ça ira pour Ukyo ? Malgré ce qu'elle nous a dit elle avez l'air plus que triste_

_-ne t'inquiètes pas, je crois comprendre parfaitement ce qu'elle ressent……elle se fera une raison, je suis sur qu'elle finira par saisir et accepté tout cela _lui expliqua la fille cadette de la famille Tendo.

Oui, elle comprenait.

Elle ne comprenait même que trop bien ce que devait ressentir Ukyo.

Qui aurait put prédire un jour que tout ce finirait ainsi ?

_-pas que ça me gêne, mais le compteur tourne vous savez _jugea bon d'intervenir le conducteur du taxi, un homme bourru et peu diplomate pour qui son métier représentait toute son existence.

_-bon, j'y vais alors, au-revoir Akane, prend bien soin de toi surtout_

_-merci, je vais essayer……..au revoir Ryoga………_finit-elle laconiquement.

Sortant du véhicule, il adressa un dernier salut de la main en direction du taxi avant de se retourner finalement vers le lieux sur terre ou il s'était tant languit de retourner durant son périple en Chine.

Sa maison.

Leur maison.

Leur nid douillet.

Silencieux et prudent, il ouvrit délicatement la porte, se déchaussa, et entreprit de gravir à pas de loup l'escalier le séparant encore de sa chambre, croisant mentalement les doigts pour qu'une certaine damoiselle de sa connaissance ai choisit ce lieu pour abriter son repos nocturne.

Une marche.

Puis une autre.

Le palier.

Il sourit comme un enfant.

Il ne put s'en empêcher.

Et au bout du couloir, tel une promesse de bonheur, se dessina enfin la porte lui barrant temporairement le passage de son doux jardin d'eden.

L'idée de faire d'abord un détour par la chambre de sa fille lui titilla un instant l'esprit.

Mais il la repoussa, ne désirant certes pas prendre le risque d'éveiller la petite et au passage déclencher une de ses violentes crises de larmes dont elle était à l'occasion si friande.

Il avait bien le temps désormais.

Plus rien ne l'éloignerait jamais de son adorable famille, il s'en fit la promesse solennelle.

Il poursuivit donc tranquillement son chemin.

La porte, qui pouvait se révéler difficile à manœuvrer quant l'humidité la faisait gonfler, ne grinça pas quant il l'ouvrit.

Pas plus que la poignée n'émit ce son déplaisamment bizarre qu'elle faisait parfois quant une personne l'actionnait un peu brusquement.

Non.

Il s'avança un peu plus.

Et la vit.

Le drap était enroulé autour de son corps tel quelque mystérieux et audacieux amant.

Elle portait un t-shirt et une sorte de short de couleur sombre.

Elle avait calé le coussin en boule entre son cou et son visage.

Sa main droite reposait sur son ventre à la peau laiteuse.

Elle était merveilleuse.

Tout simplement.

Il dévora littéralement la scène des yeux.

Se repaissant de ce spectacle au combien angélique.

N'en perdant pas la moindre miettes.

Qui n'est jamais partit ne peut comprendre la joie simple mais intense du retour.

Mais lui jusque là n'avait connut que la peine déchirante du départ.

Maintenant, il comprenait ce sentiment dans son entière mesure et le bien être qu'il apportait à celui qui l'éprouvait.

Toujours en silence, il ôta délicatement la majorité de ses vêtements.

Ne conservant sur sa personne qu'un modeste caleçon.

Pourtant, alors qu'il aurait put dans la seconde la rejoindre au lit, il s'offrit le luxe de patienter encore un peu.

L'anticipation est une chose merveilleuse.

Et quant vous avez devant vous la promesse de tant de douceur, de tellement d'affection, l'attente n'en est que plus délicieusement puissante.

Il avança d'un pas.

Son cœur s'accéléra.

Il souleva légèrement le drap et, n'y tenant plus, se pressa enfin amoureusement tout contre elle.

L'odeur des ses cheveux l'étourdit presque.

La douceur de sa peau le chavira de contentement.

Il déposa un affectueux baiser sur sa nuque.

Et comme dans ces contes de fées qui avaient tendrement bercés leur enfance, elle s'éveilla.

_-hmm ? _marmonna-t-elle, le sommeil ne l'ayant pas encore totalement libéré de son emprise.

_-bonjour vous…….._

_-Ry……Ryoga ? _s'enquit la belle en se retournant légèrement.

_-tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? _s'autorisa-t-il à plaisanter.

Sans plus attendre, et ne faisant guère grand cas de sa petite boutade, Ranma répondit aussitôt à son étreinte et se pressant à son tour contre cette personne si chère à son cœur et qui lui avait tellement manquée.

_-alors ? _l'invita-t-elle avec empressement à répondre sans préciser la question, elle à présent bel et bien parfaitement éveillée.

Mais la question il la connaissait précisément et il se fit une joie d'aussitôt y répondre.

_-complètement guéri _murmura amoureusement Ryoga au creux de l'oreille de Ranma, une joie immense clairement décelable dans sa voix.

Une joie qu'elle partagea au delà de toute mesure et qu'elle tenu absolument à lui prouvait en un passionné et fougueux baiser.

_-j'en ai ramené pour tous le monde, ton père, Mousse……et même de la source de la jeune fille pour Shampoo _lui expliqua-t-il, une fois ses lèvres décollées de celles de sa belle.

_-et pour moi ?_

_-bien entendu, je te l'avais promis_

_-c'est très gentil à toi……mais je n'en aurai pas besoin, je le sais bien à présent….._

_-j'espère bien ! _déclara-t-il en riant.

Leurs esprits s'étaient exprimés.

Mais de tous leurs êtres, ce n'était pas cette partie d'eux qui allait se révéler rapidement la plus bavarde.

Les corps avaient leurs mots à dire aussi.

Et ils ne s'en privèrent pas.

**FIN !**


End file.
